Before The Dawn
by supernatural-gurl12
Summary: Bella was concerned about Charlie’s reaction to her engagement, but soon realizes that it’s the least of her worries. Things fall apart, and Bella must make the ultimate sacrifice for those she loves. And for true happiness, there’s always a price to pay.
1. Revelations

_A/N: PLEASE READ! So this story starts exactly where Eclipse finishes, just after the scene with Edward and Bella in the meadow. The dates are off in comparisson to the book, with this chapter being set in early March, and the story continuing from there. The date for the wedding is still set for August 13. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I will do my best to upload as often as possible. Anyway, on with the story._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Revelations**

"Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Stop it Edward," I sighed as I stepped hesitantly out of his silver Volvo, wondering if my own uncertainty was taking a toll on him. I still had no idea why I was doing this and if Edward didn't stop questioning if I was ready for this, I would most definitely change my mind. Surely confronting Charlie with this wouldn't be a good move, not unless Edward wanted to be filled with holes from Charlie's gun. Then I'd have to try and explain to Charlie why my vampire fiancé had walked away unscathed, an impossible feat.

Fiancé... the word still took some getting used to.

"You'll make me change my mind if you keep this up," I continued, getting my thoughts together once again.

"I just don't want you to regret this later." He pushed the door closed behind me in one of graceful movements that still had me in awe. "I just don't want you looking back and saying 'what if?' "

"I'm not really one for 'what if's," I said, trying to flash him a quick, reassuring, smile. "If I don't do it now, I'll just chicken out later."

As much as I tried to convince my mind that I was fine, my body betrayed me. I could feel my hands trembling by my side and my heart thumping in my chest. It was ridiculous... Why on earth was I so afraid of a conversation with my own father?

Edwards right hand curled around my left as his ears picked up the increased rhythm.

"I know that you have your hesitations about getting married," he whispered soothingly, stroking his icy finger across the ring that was sure to be there for a long time to come, "but Charlie will be supportive" he paused for what sometimes felt as though it was solely for dramatic effect, "and he'll be thrilled when he learns that he's going to be able to walk the most beautiful woman ever down the aisle."

The blood rushed to my cheeks. "I think you might be a little bias."

"Possibly," he admitted, with my favorite crooked grin, "But it doesn't make it any less true."

I thought more about what he had said about Charlie's reaction. "Wait a minute. Did Alice see something about this?"

He shook his head. "Let's just call it a hunch." He looked away from my eyes, and towards the house. "Are you still sure about telling Charlie now?"

"Yeah," I replied, still somewhat tentative.

He drew my hand - still clutched in his - to his cool lips and kissed his mother's ring. _My ring_, I mentally corrected. "Good, because Charlie is running through about 100 different reasons as to what we could be talking about out here."

"Ok, let's do this." I took a deep exaggerated breath before I started towards the house.

I unlocked the door, hesitating for as long as possible without making it exceedingly obvious, but Edward wasn't fooled. He draped his arm across my shoulder and pulled me closer to his body. Charlie obviously heard the door close behind me once I had stopped procrastinating, because seconds later he called out "Bella?"

As if he didn't know I was home.

"Yeah Dad, it's me," I replied. I walked with Edward to the lounge room to find Charlie sitting in front of the TV, focusing intently on the game. He glanced up when we entered the room and sat on the couch.

"Hello there Edward," he said before turning back to the game. He had become much more civil towards Edward over the last few weeks. I hoped I could still say the same thing in an hour's time.

"Good afternoon Charlie," Edward replied, as charming as ever.

"Dad, I wanted to talk to you about something." Wringing my hands together thanks to the nerves that were taking over while I spoke, Edward reached over placing a calming hand on my own. It had the desired effect.

"Go ahead," he said, still watching the TV.

I picked up the remote off the arm of his chair and turned the volume down. This clearly got his attention and I knew why; I had never really interrupted him before. It wasn't that he would be insulted; there had just never been the need to.

"Ok Bella, you have my attention. What's wrong? Are you ok?" Wow, who would have thought I'd get such a reaction by doing something as simple as turning down the volume when Charlie was watching sports.

"I'm fine Dad," I replied smiling, despite myself. I took a deep breath and I felt Edward's hand squeeze mine reassuringly before I continued."You know how we were talking the other day and you said that you had a feeling that I was going to leave..."

"Yes, I do remember," said Charlie, recognition flashing in his eyes. "Is this my advance notice?"

The pain was clear on his face and, as much as he tried to hide it, I realized why; he thought that I was leaving him to run away with Edward.

"No, it's not that Dad," I replied quickly. "Not for a while anyway," This was becoming much harder than I anticipated.

"Then what is it, Bella?" he insisted. "You're really starting to worry me."

"I... Well... You see..." I faltered, trying to find the right way to tell him. I felt Edward shift uncomfortably beside me, and a second later, I found out why.

"You're not… pregnant, are you?" he asked, his face draining of what little color was left.

"What?! No Dad, I'm not pregnant, I'm engaged!"

I suddenly realized what I had just blurted out and my hands flew to my mouth. I had been trying to find a way to tell him the news a little more gently.

The color came back into Charlie's face and before I knew what was happening, he was hugging me and… _laughing?_

"S-So you're not mad?" I stammered, still surprised by his unexpected reaction, or lack thereof.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? As long as you're sure about this, I'd much prefer this over you having a kid."

"You don't have to worry about that," I replied quickly. "It's definitely not on the plans for a _very _long time."

"Good to hear," he said. He turned to Edward and extended his right hand. Edward took his hand and grasped it in a firm handshake.

"You'll take care of her." It wasn't a request.

"I certainly will, sir," replied Edward, and he meant every word of it. "I won't ever let anything happen to her."

"Good to hear," he said, dropping his hand before turning back to me. "You know what you have to do now, don't you Bells?"

I sighed and nodded. "Mum."

Charlie chuckled to himself and sat back down to watch the rest of the game with Edward.

I had learnt my lesson from my conversation with Charlie and was much more forward in telling her. She too was relieved that I wasn't pregnant and was much more accepting than I had thought. However, as most of my objections to marriage came from her, she was still more than a little apprehensive when I finally got off the phone an hour later.

"Well, that's over," I said when I returned to the lounge room.

"How did she take the news?" Edward asked.

"She was fine… after I promised that there were no children at all in the near future."

"We can fly to Florida in a couple of weeks if you want," he said, understanding Mom's apprehension.

"We'll see," I replied. "I don't know if a visit with Mom is what I need right now, but we'll see."

"So Edward, does your family know about this yet?" asked Charlie, his eyes drifting away from the TV and back in our direction.

"Alice does," he replied. "I asked her to keep it quiet and not tell the others, but you know Alice."

Charlie chuckled at Edward's comment, because he did know Alice. He was particularly fond of her; she could do no wrong in his eyes.

"Speaking of your family, I suppose we'd better talk to them about this too," I said. "Just give me a minute to get changed and then we can go."

As I raced upstairs to change, I thought about how worried I had been about telling the Cullen's, but the task now didn't seem like such a challenge. If Charlie – heck, even Mom – could be happy about my marrying Edward, then the Cullen's would have no problems.

I rummaged through the clothes in my wardrobes until I found what I had been searching for; my black pair of jeans, a black top and my purple jacket. Comfortable and simple, yet still a nice enough outfit. I quickly stopped at the bathroom on the way downstairs to fix up my hair before I had finally deemed myself ready.

"All done," I announced. "We can go now."

"Good to know," he replied, grinning at my apparent eagerness. "Thank-you once again, Charlie."

"Come on Edward," I said, getting impatient and pulling him up from the couch.

"You heard the girl," Charlie said as I dragged Edward towards the front door. He gave in willingly and I quickly chucked on my boots at the door before we left.

* * *

_A/N: Alright, so what did you think? For those of you who have noticed a difference, this is a re-write of my original chapter, with a bit more description involved. An awesome review made me realise that I was nowhere near descriptive enough to grab people's attention. Two things have resulted from that review. One was better chapters (I think they are anyway) and the one was (drumroll please)... an awesome Beta by the name of Jenna. She truly is an angel, who never gets tired of my continual nagging. So I'm hoping that you guys enjoy the story as it progresses, and make sure you review so that I know what you guys are thinking of it. Katie._


	2. Acceptance

_Hey guys. Thank-you so much to everyone that reviewed. A big thank-you to Chris, who was my very first reviewer! I was so excitied that i got a review only moments after i posted. It deffinately encouraged me to keep writing, as did the number of people who added it as a favourite story or to their story alerts. You guys all rock. Also, to livormac who practically begged me to keep writing. How could I let you down? Anyway, I'll shut up now, because here's what you really want... Chapter 2._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Acceptance**

When we pulled up at Edward's house, Alice came gliding out to meet us.

"Everyone's in the dinning room," she said. "And no, I didn't tell them anything."

"Thank-you Alice," Edward said seriously, and I could tell how important telling his family was to him. I went over to him and put my arm around his waist, reaching up to kissing his cheek. "Come on, let's go."

Alice bounded along behind us like a puppy waiting for a bone.

When we entered the dinning room (which was only ever used for times such as this), there were 3 free seats. Alice and I slid into 2 of them and Edward sat next to me, at the head of the table. He took my hands in his before he started speaking.

"I'm sure that you are all aware of my desire for Bella and I to be married before she is turned. I am pleased to say that she has made me the luckiest man in the world and accepted my proposal."

A moment of silence fell over the room, which, to me, felt a great deal longer than it actually was, before Carlisle spoke.

"The two of you both know that marriage is a big step," Carlisle said, apprehension in his voice, his face set in a serious expression. "It is a path that few people are ready for, and is something that shouldn't be rushed into or taken lightly."

I was shocked at Carlisle's response. I had thought for sure that the Cullen's, especially Carlisle, would welcome me with open arms. After all, they were going to be welcoming me into their family in less than a year as one of them… unless they had changed their minds about changing me.

I turned to look as Alice sitting beside me, but to my greater confusion, she was still grinning from ear to ear. I turned away from her to Edward, who I was sure would be sharing in my disappointment or confusion, or another one of the emotions I was feeling. But the look on his face was… _happy?_ He wore the same uneven grin that would have me weak in the knees and my heart skipping a beat – but not today.

"Carlisle, stop it."

Esme's silky, mothering voice drifted from her seat next to Carlisle, resting a hand on his arm. "The poor thing has no idea what's happening"

"It's alright love," Edward explained, squeezing my hand as if to assure what he was saying. "Carlisle's just teasing."

"Of course we're happy for you," said Carlisle. ""You're practically part of this family already. And we did see this coming."

Relief washed over me as everyone started laughing, before a new emotion crept up on me.

I punched Edward in the arm as hard as I could, remembering to tuck my thumb inside my fist, learning my lesson after my last experience punching an inhumanly strong creature. I knew that it wouldn't hurt him, even if he did happen to notice, but it would make me feel better nonetheless.

He got the message.

"What was that for?"

"Not all of us are mind readers, you know," I growled. And as much as I tried to be angry at him, I knew I couldn't be. My face weakened and softened into a smile. Before I could change my mind, Edward grabbed me and pressed his cold lips to mine. All thoughts that had filled my head vanished at that single moment.

When he finally pulled away, it took me a minute to catch my breath again. It was only then I remembered the other 6 people in the room. My cheeks burned but Edward didn't seem phased. It wasn't as if his family had never seen this side to our relationship, but I still found myself blushing.

"So, I guess congratulations are in order then," said Jasper.

"Thanks Jasper," I replied.

"So, you guys are getting hitched before you're turned?" Rosalie asked me. I expected her voice to be filled with negativity, but I was surprised when she simply sounded curious.

I nodded. "We both decided that it's the best thing all around."

"What about a date?"

"Before August 13th," Alice told Esme before I had a chance to answer. "Bella's made a very strict time limit."

Edward chuckled beside me. "I'm sure that you will have plenty of time, Alice. How hard could it possibly be to organize a wedding?"

I smiled to myself as I though 'If looks could kill', and I suppressed a laugh at the irony of it.

"_How hard could it be?_" she asked incredulously. "Do you honestly not realize how much work there is involved in organizing a wedding? First, there's the obvious things, like the dresses, the reception, the guest list, and then there's also the cake, the rings… are you even listening to me?"

I glanced at Edward, as saw his head whip back around to look at Alice.

"You're impossible!" she scowled before turning to me. "Bella, you understand all the work that's involved, don't you?"

"Umm, sure I do Alice," I replied, carefully structuring my response so I wouldn't hurt her feelings. "I'm just not sure that we need to do _everything_. Cant we keep it simple?"

"_Simple?_ Bella, you promised me!"

I really hated it when she did the guilt-trip thing. "Fine, fine. Plan away."

She swooped over and kissed my cheek before fluttering over to Rosalie. "Come on, you can help me."

Rosalie shot Emmett a pleading glance before she was dragged unwillingly from the room. Emmett's only response was a booming laugh that swept through the room.

"I should probably go and save Rose," he said, staring through the doorway before rethinking his decision. "On second though, I'm sure I can find something to do for a few hours. Coming, Jasper?"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment. He shrugged his shoulders and went out the door ahead with Emmett trailing along behind.

The room was nearly empty now, with only Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I left.

"Congratulations, both of you," Esme said as she swooped over and hugged Edward, reminding me of the way my mother hugged me. She pulled away and hugged me in the exact same way, kissing my forehead as she did.

Carlisle shook Edward's hand before pulling him into a hug, congratulating him as well. Carlisle draped his arm across my shoulder.

"There is something that I would like to ask you, Bella," he said. "That is, Esme and I."

"We were wondering, since you're going to soon be a part of the family," Esme said, "whether you would object to calling us Mom and Dad. It would mean a lot to us."

I couldn't speak, not confident in how my voice would sound if I tried, so I just nodded.

I looked up at Edward, and my heart almost exploded. It had been such a hectic day, for both of us, and here he was, still beside me, where I knew he would remain.

* * *

_Alright guys. So what did you think? (Chris especially). Just wanted to let you know that I know my writing style can be confusing at time, and it's not the best, so if you have any problems understanding anything, let me know. Once again, I know I said I wasnt going to ask for reviews, but they really are awesome, and do make the chapters come sooner! Chcuk your name on the bottom of ur review if you'd like, it just means that i can mention you by name rather than penname if you'd prefer._


	3. Sisters

_Hello all. Sorry that it took me a bit longer to update. I've had a LOT of assignment with school (FYI... Senior sux!) but I have found time to add the next chapter. I must say though that I was disappointed by the amount of reviews... I know that everyone says it, but the chapters really do come a lot faster if you know people will want to read them (hint hint). Thank you to Katrina for your encouragements! You're simply gorgeous, and how could I not update... I love this story too much to give up on it! __Anyway, enough of my complaining. Here's chapter 3._

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Sisters**

The weeks that followed flew by in a blur. It seemed that my days had started forming a very reoccurring schedule. My mornings always started the same way, with Edward by my side. By 10:00, I was out of the house. Most days were spent at the Cullen's, either sitting patiently with Alice while she poured over Bridal magazines, or spending time with Edward. On Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday afternoons, I went to work at my newly acquired job supervising at the local Thriftway, before returning home to have dinner ready for Charlie when he finished work. After dinner, Edward would arrive just in time to clean up, and our nights were usually spent around home, before Edward left and I would say goodnight to Charlie. And every single night, without fail, Edward would be waiting there for me, and wait he would, until the day began again the next day.

The only interruption to our almost perfect routine was the fortnightly hunting trips he took with his brothers. Alice stayed behind both times Edward left, knowing that she would be able to get my undivided attention to go over wedding plans.

"Hello? Anyone home, Bella?"

I looked up to saw Alice watching me expectantly. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go to Seattle tomorrow," she repeated. "See if we can get some order the bridesmaid dresses."

"Sure, sounds great Alice," I replied automatically, my thoughts still a million miles away.

She sighed. "Is it just that you're just missing Edward? 'Cause you know that he's going to be back tomorrow night."

"Yeah, I suppose I just miss him." I tried to explain how I was feeling but it sounded stupid when I put it in words. I had this nagging feeling, like there was something wrong, like something was going to happen, and soon. But I didn't want to worry Alice, especially when she was so happy about the wedding.

"So are you going to tell me what style of dress you had in mind?" I asked, "Or are we shopping on an impulse?"

A huge grin spread across her lips and she quickly flicked through the magazine in her hand, pointing out material on this dress, the color of that.

While I went for a shower that night, Alice went to pick me up some dinner. She was back with Chinese by the time I was finished, and I quickly toweled my hair as I ate. Alice sat behind me on the sofa and handed me down another magazine to look through, while she plugged in a hairdryer and proceeded to dry my hair while I ate. It reminded me of when I was a child and my Mom used to do exactly the same thing to me.

As much as I would have protested this a few moths ago, I was now realizing what Alice meant about all the things she missed from her human life; all the things I would miss. Alice and I were more like sisters now than ever before. Our fortnightly sleepovers were something I now looked forward to with much anticipation, and it nearly made up for Edward's absence.

Suppressing a yawn, I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was almost 12. Alice noticed and checked her watch too.

"Oh, I didn't realize how late it was," she said, scrambling up off the floor next to me. She scurried around and pilled up all of the magazines, while I picked myself up off the floor.

I trudged upstairs, stopping at the bathroom to brush my teeth, before heading down the hallway to Edward's room. I stopped at his sound system, looking through his vast array of CD's before I found what I was looking for. I placed the CD into the stereo and pressed play. The sounds of Edward's piano compositions filled the room, easing my tensions and settling me down for the night. I pulled down the quilt on the bed and slid under it. There was a small tap at the door before Alice poked her head around the corner.

"You need anything else?" she asked, coming in and placing a glass of water beside the bed before sitting next to me.

"No, I'm fine," I replied, shaking my head. "What are you up to tonight?"

She shrugged. "You know me. I'll find something to do." She leant over and kissed my cheek. "Rest well. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

I smiled at her before she drifted to the door and turned the light out. "Sweet dreams Bella," she whispered, before she pulled the door closed behind her.

* * *

_Sorry guys. I know it wasn't a long chapter, but I promise to update over the weekend, and if you're all really good, I may post two chapters. It's a lot of Fluff, I know, but I really wanted to have a bonding chapter with Bella and Alice, because their friendship always makes me smile. Let me know whether you want more or less of this kind of stuff, and what else you want to see. __Oh, before I forget, HOW COOL IS THE BALLET STUDIO SCENE FROM THE TWILIGHT MOVIE!! We didnt get to see the MTV Movie Awards over here in Australia, so I stayed home from school on the Monday (Sunday night US time. Don't worry, time difference thing) just to watch it as soon as it was posted on youtube! I was jumping up and down like an idiot, and my sister thought I'd completely lost it. :D __Anyway, don't forget to Review! Love Katie._


	4. Shopping

_I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Life has been absoluely hectic, with exams at school this week and I was at the doctors today. I was thinking about Twilight while I was getting blood tests today... my sister thought I was crazy when I started grinning while they were taking blood. Yet another random fic featuring Bella and Alice... and we finally get to meet the infamous Perrine Bruyene! Not my best chapter, but I was suffering from a major case of writer's block and I needed to get something down, so this is the end result._

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Shopping**

The rain fell lightly outside the car, the clouds creating an almost impenetrable blanket across the sky. Only tiny rays of sunshine managed to escape the clouds outside the yellow Porsche as it cruised down the highway, sitting comfortably on 90 miles an hour.

"How did you know to pick blue?"

"I'm sorry?" Alice asked, puzzled by my seemingly random question.

"The Bridesmaid dresses," I explained. "How did you know the exact blue that I wanted?"

She laughed. "You're asking me, someone who has an uncanny ability for predicting the future, how I knew what you were thinking?"

"I guess it is pretty obvious, isn't it?" I replied, laughing that the blatancy of it.

"Actually, that wasn't the only reason I chose it."

"Why then?"

Alice turned to look at me. "Well, why were you thinking of about that exact shade of blue?"

I blushed as I answered. "It's the same color as the dress I wore to prom."

"Exactly," she said smiling. "I chose you're prom dress for you, and I knew that it's Edward's favorite color."

"Really? It's his favorite color?"

"Of course it is," she replied. "As soon as he saw you that night, he changed his mind pretty quickly. Think of it in the same way as when your favorite color changed once you met him."

I pondered this for a moment, remembering his reaction whenever I wore that deep blue, and I suddenly realized that I had subconsciously started having more blues in my wardrobe than any other color.

We pulled up outside a large store, with dresses in a variety of styles and colors, mostly white, in the glass windows. Alice stepped gracefully from the car while I stumbled out awkwardly, my eyes still transfixed on the shop windows. She was positively beaming, grabbing my arm and bouncing into the store.

The bell on the door jingled as it opened, and were soon joined by a young lady, in her mid-twenties.

"How are you ladies today?" she asked, coming over to greet us.

"Very well, thank you," Alice replied, flashing her a brilliant smile.

"Was there anything in particular I can help you with?"

"Yes actually. Is Mr. Bruyene available?" she asked. "I told him that I might be coming in this weekend."

"Alice Cullen."

Alice turned her head at the sound of the voice. "Perrine"

I followed her gaze, and saw Perrine walking towards us. He was younger than I had thought he would be, not much older than the other woman, thirty at the most. His hair was gelled up into short spikes; his clothes were top of the line, much the same as those worn by the Cullen's. Even in my brand new outfit Alice had made me wear. I still felt inadequate. In fact, the only other person I knew that could share his style was standing next to me.

Alice swooped forward and kissed each of his cheeks, before stepping away and turning back to me.

"Perrine, this is Bella Swan. Bella, Perrine Bruyene."

"Ah, Miss Swan," he said, kissing the back of my hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Alice has told me much about you."

"Whatever she said, it's not true," I replied, returning his friendliness with a smile. "The dress is beautiful, by the way."

"So you have seen it? I was worried that she wouldn't let you see it until the day." He laughed. "I can take all the credit though. Alice's original designs were brilliant."

"Now it's time for you to work your magic," Alice said, stepping back into the conversation, "How quickly would you be able to do two more bridesmaid dresses?"

"First of all, how soon do you need them?" he asked, leading us to his office.

"As soon as you can," she replied. "Is two weeks possible?"

"I'm sure I can work something out. Do you have any designs in mind?"

Alice grinned. "You know me," she replied, settling herself into one of the chairs, pulling a folder out of her bag and placing it on the desk."I started on some designs, working with the original, and came up with a few ideas."

She pulled out her designs, flicking through them with Perrine. They each pointed out certain aspects of that they liked, and suggested what else they could fix. A few times they had asked for my input, to which I replied to the best of my ability, but this was definitely their area of expertise, not mine.

One and a half hours and two completed designs later, Perrine and Alice had settled on what they wanted, and I was impressed. Both of the dresses were a similar style to mine, both with the same early 20th century feel to them, but not quite as much detail, and in a dazzling royal blue. The two girls would look stunning in them.

As Alice drove home, I decided that maybe this wedding wouldn't really be that bad after all. If only I could make it that far...

* * *

_Alright, so what did you think? Sorry again that it's short._


	5. Work

**Chapter 5 – Work**

With Edward's return from his hunting trip, things were back to a comfortable normal. My days were rolling back into one another, and I soon realized that it was only a matter of months before my life would be irreversibly altered, and I would commit myself to the man I loved for all of eternity.

Today, Edward had ignored my protests and had insisted on driving me to work. I sat in the passenger seat, strumming my fingers against the door.

"You know that you could always skip work today, and we could find something else to do," he said suddenly, glancing over at me. His expression was hard to read. Beneath his eyes, there was a slight smile, but there was also an undeniable truth behind his suggestion; he never could understand why I bothered working.

"Tempting, but no," I replied. "Becky went sick for the week so there'll be no-one to cover my shift if I do."

"Or you could quit your job altogether…"

I shook my head. "No, Edward. We've been through this."

This seemed to frustrate him. "Bella, you don't need the money, and it's such a waste of time."

I sighed. "Edward…" I started, but stopped midsentence, trying to work out how to voice the feelings that I'd been hiding from him for that last few months. They sounded so ridiculous in words. "I want – no, I need – to spend time with other humans while I can. If I'm going to have to be quarantined for who knows how long, I want to spend as much time with other people now as I can. I know it sounds completely ridiculous to you, but it's just how I feel so I want you to respect that."

He reached over and took my hand, kissing the back of his, before dropping it into his lap. "Alright, you win. But I still don't get it."

"I'm not asking you to understand Edward – I don't even think I do. I'm just asking you to accept that this is what I want and let me do this. In another couple of months, I'll be all yours and none of this will matter anyway."

"I'm sorry. You're right," he said. "You always are."

"Only when your not," I replied with a warm smile. "Which is not very often, so I have to make the most of it when I can."

He pulled his car to a stop in front of work, and I leaned over the seat to kiss him. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be here at 9," he promised. "I love you."

"I love you more." I stepped from the car and blew him a kiss as I shut the door. I watched as he drove off, and turned around and skipped inside.

--

"Enjoy the rest of your day," I said, smiling at the customer as I handed him his change. "Alright. Sarah, Vicki, I'm going to go and get some of this paperwork out of the way since it's quiet. Call me if it get's too busy."

"Yeah, right," Vicki laughed, hinting at the quietness of a early Wednesday afternoon. Although it got busy after school and work finished, it was usually empty between 9 and 3, with the exception of a few mid-week shoppers.

I sat down in front of the computer, and started entering all the paperwork in so that there wasn't as much to do when we closed tonight.

I rubbed my chest, my heart racing beneath my palm. Funny, it was usually Edward's touch that would cause my heart to race like this. This wasn't a good heart racing though; it felt irregular, unhealthy. I probably should have taken the day off, I told myself, and I would have, had Becky not gone sick this week. We were already stuck for staff, and for me to take a day off, just because I was feeling a little off, was absurd.

I was typing away on the keyboard, when the racing started to worsen. I got up to get a drink and that's when everything when black.

* * *

_Why did Bella collapse? Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Let's just say that things aren't looking too good in the near future for Bella. Yes, I know it was short, and I'm really am sorry. All my chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter. But it really did need to finish with her collapsing. It just wouldn't work otherwise. Once again, please, please, PLEASE review! I'm feeling extremely unloved right now. _


	6. Hospital

_Alright, I was feeling exceptionally generous, so I wrote the next chapter. After all, it is Friday the 13th so it must be an omen. And I got a few reviews, begging for an update, and like I said, I was feeling generous._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Hospital**

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?"

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, trying to get my bearing. I was on the floor in the office at work, and I had no idea how I got there.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to sit up.

"Shh, don't move," another voice said, male this time, pushing me back down onto the jumper that lay under my head. "We were hoping that you could tell us."

"I heard a crash, and I came in to see what happened," the first voice said, and I realized that it was Vicki. "I though you must have fallen off your chair or something, but you were on the ground, completely out of it, and I couldn't get you to wake up, so I called Josh."

And it was then that I realized the other person in the room was my Boss, Josh. "I'm alright now, I think. I should be right to go back to work."

"No you don't," he said, holding me down. I would have fought back to sit up, but I found that I didn't have the energy. "I called an ambulance and they should be here soon to take you to the hospital."

This time I did fight back. "Josh! Why would you do that?" I moaned, the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Company policy Bella," he replied simply. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I lied, still feeling like I wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep for the next week.

"Hmm," he said, trying to tell is I was lying. "Well, the doctors will be able to check you over and find out what's wrong."

"I passed out, that's all," I said. "Not a big deal."

There was a knock on the door, and two EMT's entered. "So this is the young lady that collapsed?"

"Bella," I said, suddenly feeling twice as stupid laying on the office floor. "Vic, go down and help Sarah out. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely. Trust me, I'll be fine."

The EMT's came over to me as Vicki left.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Bella," I replied automatically, sitting up slightly.

"Bella, my name is Rachael, and this is Sean." the female said, while her male partner pulled out a stethoscope, and started listening to my heart beat. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Apparently, I passed out," I replied simply, my embarrassment not improved any more by my current situation.

"Well, that bit we already knew," Rachael said, with a calming smile. "Now, how did you feel beforehand?"

"Umm, my heart was racing," I told her, figuring that being honest would get me out of here faster.

She glanced up at Sean. "Heart rate is still elevated," he replied.

"Alright Bella," she said, turning back to me. "We're going to take you back to the hospital, just to check that everything is ok. Are you ok to walk, or would you like us to get the stretcher?"

"I think I'll walk, thanks," I replied, not thinking that my self-esteem could handle a ride through work on an ambulance stretcher. "Josh, what about my shift?"

"Don't worry about it Bella," he said, he and Sean helping me to my feet. "I can take your shift for today and if you need the rest of the week off, it won't be a problem."

"Alright then." We soon reached the front door, and Josh helped me up and into the ambulance. "I'll call you later, ok?"

"Sure Bella," he said. "Just take care of yourself."

I smiled at him as Rachael climbed into the back of the ambulance with me and Sean closed the doors.

--

Rachael and I chatted all the way to the hospital. She was extremely friendly, and was only a few years older than me. She asked about my family, and I started telling her about Edward. She smiled when I told her about Edward and our engagement; a topic I usually avoided.

"Did you want to give Edward a call when we get to the hospital?" she asked.

"Gosh no," I said with a smile. "He's been known to overreact from time to time, and the last thing I need is for him to become even more protective. I may not even be able to leave the house."

She laughed. "Alright then, no fiancés."

We pulled to a stop outside the hospital, and Sean opened the back door. Rachael jumped out and pulled down the stretcher I was sitting on.

"Can't I walk?" I groaned.

"Sorry Bella," Rachael said. "Hospital policy."

Rachael and Sean were met by two of the nurses from the emergency room. They began reciting different stats, leaving me completely confused.

"Isabella, my name's Dr Taylor. How are you feeling?" a male doctor said as joined us.

"It's Bella," I replied, as they wheeled the stretcher into a curtained room. "I'm feeling much better now."

"It says here your heart rate it a little above normal," he added, checking the chart that the nurse handed him. "Would you mind if I had a listen?"

"Sure, go ahead," I replied, sitting still while one of the nurses started to connect wires from a machine to my body.

He picked up his stethoscope from around his neck and held it to my chest. He was silent as he listened, and I felt a hand against my shoulder.

I looked up and as Rachael standing there. "We've got to take off now Bella, but you take care of yourself, ok?"

"Thanks Rachael," I replied, and she grinned at me before her and Sean left.

"Did you know you have a heart murmur, Bella?" Dr Taylor asked suddenly.

"A what?"

"I take it that's a no," he said with a smile. "A heart murmur is an abnormal sound in your heartbeats. Basically, it can mean anything from a narrow or leaking valve into your heart, or something more serious. A lot of the time, it's just a harmless flow characteristic some people have."

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that we'll have to run a few tests to work out exactly what we're dealing with, so that you don't pass out on us again, if that's what caused it," he replied.

"Alright then," I replied. "Can I borrow a phone thought? I'm supposed to be picked up from work, and I have to let him know that he doesn't need to bother."

"Of course," the nurse replied. She returned a minute later with a phone in her hand. "Here you are."

"Thanks," I replied, and dialed the number from memory. He picked up after 3 rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, it's me," I said, relief flowing through me as it always did when I heard his voice.

"Is everything ok Love?"

"Yeah, I'm just on my break and thought I'd give you a ring," I lied, not wanting him to worry. "Listen, don't worry about picking me up tonight. Sarah said she'll drop me off on her way home, because we might have to do stocktaking tonight before we close."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't mind picking you up afterwards."

"It's fine sweetie," I said. "I have no idea what time we'll finish anyway."

"I'll still stop by tonight if you want," he said, a little unsure.

"Of course I want you to come over tonight," I said surprised. "Why would I not? I'll probably be rather late though, so it's up to you when you come over."

"I don't mind," he replied. "I'll be in your room when you get home."

"Alright sweetie. I'll see you later then."

"Ok Bella. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," he replied, worry seeping back into his voice.

"Bye," I said quickly before I hung up. I handed the phone back to the nurse. "Ok, what's first?"

* * *

_So, hopefully I explained enough what a heart murmur is. I dont know that much myself, only what I've been told. If your confused, email me and I'll see if I can explain it better. Next chapter will explain exactly what's going on and the reason behind the heart murmur. By the way, that do you all think of the new Story Name? I thought it needed a better title, but something that still fitted into Stephanie Meyer's concept for her books, and with Breaking Dawn. 'Before the Dawn' is a song by Evanescence, in case you didn't know. I heard it for the first time today, and I was amazed at how much it relates to Twilight. May feature it in a following chapter, if I decide to do a songfic. I also worked out today that Twilight isnt getting released here in Australia until the 9th of January. How upsetting is that! Thanks to everyone that reviewed. You're all so gorgeous and encouraging!_


	7. Diagnosis

_Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I know I left a bit of a cliffy at the end of the last chapter, but here's the next one, giving you all the answers as to why Bella fainted. Deffinately worth the wait, if you ask me. I recently got a beta to help me with this story, Jenna. She's an real angel, and has helped me make this chapter a hell of a lot better than it would have been. Also, I was driven to write this entire story indirectly by my beautiful sister, who we recently found out has an ASD as well. So here's dedicating the story to her, and this chapter to Jenna specifically._

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Diagnosis**

I felt engulfed by the stark white walls surrounding me, the hustle and bustle of the Emergency Room pulling at the edge of my thoughts as I tried to focus on the magazine in my hand. It was only a trashy gossip magazine I had found on the table next to the bed, but at the moment, I didn't care. I was just grateful for something to pass the time as I sat up in the bed, waiting for Dr Taylor to return. For the last few hours, they had been monitoring my heart rate continuously, had performed an ultrasound to look at my heart and I was now back in the ER, trying to pass the time. I closed the magazine impatiently after a while, not really caring about the lives of the rich and famous right now, when Dr Taylor came into the room.

"Bella?" he spoke softly, sitting on the end of my bed. His face was composed in a careful mask, but his eyes were troubled. I knew something was wrong immediately.

"Hey Doc," I replied, throwing the magazine back on the table. "Do you have the results already?" I tried to make it sound as though I wasn't anxious although I'm sure my voice betrayed me.

He held up an envelope in his hand. "This is them here. I'm afraid that it's not all good."

"Please, just tell it to me straight," I said, nervous about what he was about to was about to reveal. I clenched my hands together in my lap, and tried to keep my expression as calm as possible.

"Ok then. When we performed the ultrasound, we were able to see exactly what physical condition your heart was in. Now, remember how I said about different things causing a heart murmur? One of these things can be an ASD, or Atrial Septal Defect." He paused, searching my eyes for understanding. Obviously my blank stare told him that he needed to explain so he continued. "Basically, it means that there is a hole in the heart. When born, the heart is separated into two sections, which automatically grow together as the rest of your body does. Sometimes, the two halves never join properly, leaving a small hole. In some very rare cases, the heart barely joins, leaving a large hole running almost the entire length of the heart. This is what appears to have happened in your case."

I paused, the noise of the ER no more than a whisper in the background now, as I tried to take in all of the information. "So what do we do about it?"

"There's been a new breakthrough in the last few months, and they've invented a clasp that acts like a parachute of sorts. We can insert it through a small incision and it will then open, clamping the two halves of the heart together so that we can avoid major surgery.

"One problem in your case is that, based on initial tests, we're fairly certain that the hole is too big to use the clasp. If this is so, then surgery is the only likely option. Now, I don't want to scare you with this, but it will involve open-heart surgery, and that in itself is risky enough."

"Back up a minute," I said. My brain was still a few minutes behind, and working to process everything. "You said earlier that the size was one problem. What's the other?"

"The other problem is that the ASD is also affecting your blood pressure, which, in addition to the hole, is even more uncommon. The main issue with that is that your blood pressure is likely to affect the odds involved in the surgery."

"So what am I looking at?" I asked him.

"Option one; the clasp works. If it does, which we don't think it will, we do a simple, non-surgical procedure and you are looking at everything being fine within about a month. Option two; we perform the surgery. Now, as with any open-heart surgery, there'll be at least a 3 month recovery period, and we're talking you cannot do anything strenuous. The odds for the surgery are lessened by the blood pressure, but we're still looking at a 60 success rate. Option three is that you don't have the surgery, and if you choose that, we're almost certain that you will not make it through the next two years."

I felt the color drain from my face as I went over all the facts in my mind. Three options, two involved me possibly dying, and the other one, the only safe one, was nearly impossible.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Dr Taylor said, resting his hand on mine. "Is there anyone you would like us to call?"

"No, thank you," I replied. This was something I had to deal with myself before I could even consider involving anyone else. "When can I go home?"

"We'll let you go home tonight, as long as you promise to take it easy. I'll book an appointment for you to see Dr Reynolds, the cardiologist here. He can discuss your options in more detail, and can book your surgery. There are just a few forms for you to fill out, and then you can go."

"Alright," I said, and he left to go and get the paperwork.

As soon as I had finished signing all the forms, I was allowed to leave. I called for a taxi, and was on my way home within the hour.

I paid the driver as he stopped outside home and hurried through the pouring rain from the car to the house and inside. I quickly unlocked the door, and shut it loudly behind me. I leant against it and closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath and act normal enough so Charlie wouldn't suspect anything.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yeah Dad, it's me," I replied, shrugging off my coat and hanging it beside the door. I walked into the lounge to see Charlie watching something on the TV. "I'll get right on dinner in a minute."

"Don't worry about it Bella," he said. "I've already eaten."

"You have?" I asked amazed.

He nodded. "Edward called and said that you would be working late. He picked me up some food and dropped it over earlier. He was going to wait around for you, but I told him to go home and get some sleep."

If I didn't have so much on my mind, I would have found the thought of Edward needing sleep amusing. "That was nice of him."

"It's a good thing he did too," Charlie added. "I would have gotten worried by now if he hadn't told me."

"Sorry Dad," I said quickly. "What time is it anyway?"

"After 10," he said, glancing quickly at the clock. He must have caught sight of me because he asked me if I was ok.

"I'm fine, just tired I think," I lied. "I think I might skip dinner and just go straight to bed."

"Ok then, as long as you're sure you're alright. Goodnight Bella."

"Night Dad," I said as I headed for the stairs. I stopped at the bathroom on my way to my bedroom, and was able to look at myself in the bathroom mirror.

No wonder Charlie had asked me if I was ok. There were dark circles under my eyes, and my face was still pale from my fainting spell earlier today. I sighed and brushed my teeth and hair quickly, trying to pull myself together as I did so, knowing that the guest that awaited me in my bedroom would not be as easy to convince as Charlie had been.

Edward was lying on my bed waiting as I stepped into the darkness of the room.

"Hi," I said, as I slipped beneath the cover, pulling them tightly to my chin.

"Hello Love," he replied, wrapping his arms around my frame. I closed my eyes and took deeper breaths than I needed to, trying to inhale as much of Edward's scent as I could, allowing it to calm me down.

"Are you ok?" he asked, sensing my sudden need for his presence.

I nodded. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little… off."

"You're imagining things," I said quickly, kissing him in an attempt to distract him. "Don't be so paranoid."

He seemed to stiffen at my mention of his paranoia. I turned to look at him, knowing that the confusion must be evident on my face. "What is it, Edward?"

"It's nothing," he replied. "Alice has just been worried lately. She's been seeing things that don't make sense to her."

"Things about me?" I questioned slightly worried. Did Alice see what was going to happen? Did Edward know what was going on and was just waiting for me to tell him the truth?

"Well, yes. Some of them were," he admitted. "It's nothing critical. Just you in the hospital."

"Oh," was the only reply I could come up with. I realized that I had been too quiet for too long, so I quickly added, "I probably fell over and hurt myself or something. Emmett will be pleased." I tried to keep my voice light enough to prevent him from worrying.

He studied my face for a moment in the dark. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would," I lied. "It was a long day, that's all. I'm just glad to be home."

"I'm glad you're home too. I miss you when you're at work."

As Edward's arms held me, I was thinking about what I had learnt today, and what the future would hold. I knew that, no matter what I had promised Edward, whatever happened, I couldn't allow Edward to be hurt. If something happened to me, it would kill him, and I would sacrifice anything to keep him safe.

* * *

_So what did you guys think? Honestly, I really want some reviews from this chapter, seeing as though it's my first with a beta. Which parts did you like? Which did you hate? (I guarentee that those would be the ones I wrote!) I'll try not to make it too much longer until the next update. Thanks for sticking with the story everyone!_


	8. Goodbye Love

**Chapter 8 – Goodbye Love**

"I can't do this anymore, Edward."

"Do what?" he muttered, still completely relaxed on the ground beside me, his magnificent golden eyes now open. It was so hard to keep from crying, to hold my ground on this newly made decision.

"This," I replied, indicating our current situation. We were in our meadow, after Edward had suggested we spend some time alone. My request to take my car most of the way confused him, but he agreed nonetheless. So here we were. Edward was lying underneath the sunshine, while the light reflected off his flawless skin like diamonds, and I sat next rigid to him, tense in comparison to his perfect serenity, by what I was about to do.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "Us trying to be normal and act like we're just two people who love each other."

"But that's what we are, aren't we?" His eyes showed the confusion he felt by my words, but not the pain. No, the pain was still to come. "Just two people who love each other?"

"No, we're not Edward, and that's the problem."

"I don't understand what you're saying, Bella," he admitted, shaking his head lightly so that his hair ruffled in the breeze.

"We're not two people. It's one vampire and one human, and that's just how it is."

"But not for long now, right?" he said soothingly, reaching gently for my hand. I pulled it away quickly; there would be no way for me to keep going if he touched me with his delightfully cool skin.

"No Edward. It's always going to be like that."

His eyes tightened. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that even though I love you, with all of my heart, it's not enough. Not anymore." I was now fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. I could not let him see me hurting.

"Are you telling me that you don't want to be with me anymore?" His voice was surprisingly even as he spoke, although the pain and realization was beginning to show in his eyes.

I wanted to tell him no; that I wanted to stay with him forever, never leaving his side.

"Yes Edward," I replied. "It's not your fault, I've just realized that your world isn't the right place for me, and I'm tired of trying to fit in somewhere that I just don't belong." I hated the fact that I was so different than any other human right now, hated the fact that Edward couldn't read my mind, couldn't hear the truth.

He continued to look at me, his piercing eyes invading my soul. I forced myself to look away from his captivating gaze, unable to witness his haunted face any longer. I was afraid of what he might find beneath my eyes if he looked for too long.

"Is this what you want, Bella?" His voice was straining as he spoke, the reality of the situation finally setting in. "Is this what you need?"

I looked up again, determined to keep his gaze now. "Yes."

He nodded, still watching me methodically. "I understand. I made you a promise Bella. I told you that you could have any part of me that you wanted, or none of it if that was the case, and I still hold to that."

"You also made me another promise," I reminded him.

"Which one would that have been?"

"That you would never go back to the Volturi."

He looked confused. "I don't ever remember ever actually promising that."

"You might not have, I can't honestly be certain," I admitted. "But if you truly love me, you'll promise me now, regardless. Promise me that you'll keep going, that you'll remember your family and what it would do to them if anything ever happened to you."

He hesitated while he weighed his response carefully, not wanting to promise something he couldn't keep.

"Please?" I begged. "Please promise me that you won't give up on life, not when you still have so much to offer the world."

"I promise," he finally replied. "But you have to promise me something in return."

He paused, waiting for me to agree, but I didn't, so he continued regardless.

"I don't want this to be the end of us. I don't want things to go back to how they were the last time I left you."

It was at that very second – when I remembered what it was like the last time I was away from him – that saying goodbye hurt the most.

"So if you can, only if you feel that you are able to, will you not forget about us? Not forget all the good times we spent together?" The need that shone through in his eyes with this request made it impossible for me to deny. Not that I would honestly ever be able to forget what we had, not that I would ever want to.

"I won't ever forget you, Edward," I replied honestly. "You understand why I have to do this though, don't you?"

I prayed that he didn't really know the reason. I knew he wouldn't let me go if he knew that the only reason I was leaving was because I was scared of hurting him. He nodded solemnly. "I have always wanted what was best for you, Bella."

"I know you have." My eyes were filled with tears by now, the pain worse than anything I had felt within the last year. "Will you tell Alice for me, and the others? I don't think she'll understand."

"I will."

I tore my eyes from his as a single tear broke through and slid down my cheek. It was then, as I reached up to brush it away, that I remembered the gold band on my left hand. I went to pull it off my finger, the trembling of my hands making it more difficult.

A pair of cold, strong hands closed around mine. "No, leave it. It's yours. It was a gift to the one I love, and it will be yours for as long as you want it. I have no more need for it."

"Edward, I can't. It was your mother's –"

"And now it's yours," he replied, his eyes pleading. "Please Bella."

I nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue, and grateful that I could keep a part of him with me. "Thank-you," I whispered. I leant over and kissed his forehead, running my hand down the side of his face. "Thank-you for letting me go."

The tears were now flowing freely, steaming down my face. Edward's hand reached up and brushed the moisture from my cheek. It felt as if someone had drawn a knife through my heart with his touch. Unable to stand it any longer, I pulled away and ran from where he sat in the meadow. As I reached the tree line, I paused and looked at the broken figure I had left behind.

Before I continued running, I whispered to him in a voice he was sure to hear, no matter what the distance may be.

"I'm so sorry Edward. Please forgive me…

"I love you."

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know... Please dont hurt me. The voices in my head wouldnt let me write it any differently. This is the very first scene I wrote for the story (edited, of course), and what the whole story stemmed from. Just letting you know that the next chapter, chapter 9, wont be very long, and I'm trying to finish chapter 10 before I post it, so you dont have to wait as long after for an update. The other option is I can post it sooner, and do chapter 10 as soon as I can after that. It's up to you guys. Review and let me know whether you want another chapter soon. Also, there's a poll up on my profile as to how the story should continue. Please have your say cause I have two options in mind for how the story should progress. Thanks again guys!_


	9. Reckless Abandon

_Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had written this chapter ages ago, but the original one was really crap. No joke, it was awful! Just ask my beta. And then my computer didnt save it the first time I rewrote it... But I re-wrote it and here's the end result. __Jenna (my beta) was swamped with her other stories, but she sent it back to me today, so here it is. _

_Oh, Jenna's writing the next chapter for her story at the moment! I got a sneak peak the other day. There's some irony to having a beta on the same wave length as you. _

_So anyway, sorry again about the long wait between updates. I must say though, I was impressed at the reviews I got. Although many of them scared me (some of you are very... passionate!), most of them were encouraging me to continue writing, and here's the end result._

_I normally don't do this but I'm dedicating this to alicebrandoncullen, who left me the sweetest review the other day and is an absolute doll!_

_Anyway, on with the story._

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Reckless Abandon**

I sped down the road, pushing my truck as fast as it would go. The ancient engine groaned in protest, just like always, but I pushed my foot down harder, urging it to go on. The rain had eased slightly, so it was now possible to see the road in front of me.

Tomorrow was supposed to be the first of many procedures I would have to endure in preparation towards having the surgical procedure done that would repair my damaged heart. For the first time since I had last seen Edward, three extremely long weeks ago, I would have to behave. For someone who had never touched alcohol before, I had come to the realization that two things were possible. One: I was be able to hold my liquor extremely well, or two: whenever I drank, I would always have too much too quickly that I would never noticed myself getting wasted. In my opinion, the later was most likely.

I had told Charlie that I wanted to go to Seattle to try and find a good bookstore, a cover for my hospital visit. Everything had been organized. After signing all the necessary paperwork tomorrow, my name was going to be put on the high priority waiting list and I would be going in for surgery sometime in the next few weeks. A month ago, the thought of surgery had frightened me, but it didn't seem as scary anymore. Nothing ever did.

I tried to think about something else, but it seemed that all my thoughts nowadays revolved back to either Edward or my looming surgery that could possibly lead to my death.

I honestly didn't know which worried me more; death or life without Edward. At least I could look at the surgery from a rational point of view. The thought of being without Edward was unimaginably excruciating, although I didn't need to imagine it, I was once again living it. Edward _was_ my life, and no matter what, my feelings for him would never change.

How I was feeling now was far worse than when he had left me. At least then I knew that there was nothing I could do to change things. Now, however, I knew that the power no longer lied with Edward; I now was the one who was able to turn everything back to the way it should be. One simple conversation with Edward to come clean about everything; that's all it would take to put things back how they belong, and make the pain to just go away. Everything could go back to the way it was – with Edward and I happy together. I was kidding myself, of course, because as much as I wished it wasn't true, my ASD wasn't going to go away. There was no way I could go back to him like this; I couldn't put him through the possibility of loosing me, not matter how much I needed him. I was doing all of this for him.

The last three weeks had been hell. It had been difficult for me previously to be away from him for even a day. Now, each hour that ticked by felt like a year; every passing moment felt like an entire lifetime, and each breath that I took burned with the pain of loneliness.

It was worse than death.

Was it really all worth it? All this pain, with no end in sight? The only outcome that I could see was my death as a result of the surgery. Not exactly the kind of future you hope to see. If my life was so close to ending, and there was truly nothing left to live for, then why bother?

Not that I would intentionally set out to kill myself – I could never do that to Charlie, or Edward. But what if I wasn't so careful? What if I just went about my life, not caring enough to take the precautions I usually did? If I was going to live without the very reason for my existence, then why bother at all? I was already a danger magnet – as everyone has pointed out – so it would really only be a matter of allowing fate to decide.

I shook my head at the thought. These kinds of thoughts had been becoming more and more frequent, and although I knew it wasn't healthy, it was impossible to stop them.

A familiar sensation started in my chest, starting as a dull pain and slowly worsening. I subconsciously reached up to rub the area above my racing heart. As I did, something flashed out of the corner of my eye, and I instinctively turned my head to see what it was.

Bad idea.

The front right tire of my truck clipped the edge of the road, causing it to swerve across the road. In my attempt to gain control, I over-corrected, pulling the wheel too hard to the left. Before I knew what was happening, my truck had left the road, and was headed straight for a tree.

I reached out and covered my face with my hands, preparing for the impact. It came, more intense than I had expected, and my head hit the steering wheel – hard. My head was spinning, but before I passed out, I heard the crunch of metal and saw a distorted black and white blur beside me, where my door had been just seconds before.

* * *

_Please don't shoot me! I assure you, I am most certainly Edward&Bella, but trust me, this story isnt over for a while yet... There's still a long way to go! Just a few more specific details to answer certain issues raised. _

_1. Later chapters will reveal more, possibly chapter 12, but there is a reason as to why Edward doesnt just change Bella._

_2. The last chapter was not a dream. It deffiantely happened, and before you ask, I'm not changing it!_

_3. Alice can't see the reason behind a choice, just the consequences. She saw Bella in hospital, but not why she was there. And she couldn't see the real reason she left Edward, just what she told him._

_4. Don't worry_ cantatedomino_, Jacob will make an appearence soon. I'm going to try and put a side story in too, involving him, but he's deffinately back, and fairly soon hopefully. We'll see how it goes._

_5. Finally, to whoever of you that didn't agree with my choices for this story, you know you all felt the same when Stephanie Meyes made Edward leave in New Moon, and that you were yelling at the book as much as you yell at me. _

_Before I go, please PLEASE review. I dont care if you yell at me... it's just nice to know that someone reads your work!_

_Thanks again, and hope you all review! Katie._


	10. Waking Up

_A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated (a whole 5 days according to this), but I finally got the next chapter up. I must say though that I lost most of my motivation due to the lack of reviews I've receive lately. Only three reviews, which is disappointing when it really doesnt take that long to review. It really does afftect the reate at which I update! Also a huge to my latest reviewer... LennonxElize! And one again, abc (alicebrandoncullen, that's now your new nickname) is an absolute sweetheart, and if I got that reaction out of everyone else, there would be no problem!_

**Chapter 10 – Waking Up**

It was dark when I woke up. A dense fog seemed to have settled over my brain, making everything cloudy. Things soon started to become much clearer, and there were two things that I was most aware of. First was the pounding of my head, which felt as if someone was beating a bass drum deep within my head. The second was that there was something in my throat. I tried to lift my hands to see what it was when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella, it's Dad. It's ok, don't panic, you're in hospital."

His voice sounded distant and strained. I forced my eyes to focus on him where he stood beside the bed. Even in the dim light of the room, I could see the stress and worry etched in his face. I made another movement to my throat, trying to remove whatever was there.

"Wait a minute, hon. Don't touch anything just yet, the doctor will be here soon."

Less than a minute later, the room became much brighter as someone else entered the room and turned up the lights.

"Bella, Can you hear me? It's Carlisle. You were in an accident and we had to put a tube down your throat to help you breathe. I'll remove it now for you, but I'm going to need your help, ok? When I tell you to, I need you to cough for me. Don't nod, just blink twice if you think you can do that."

I had to concentrate on making any part of my body move but I blinked twice.

"Ok," he replied, resting one hand on my chest and the other around the tube. "Ready? Now Bella."

I coughed automatically as the tube slid easily from my throat.

"Good girl," Carlisle said, as he poured a glass of water. "Drink this slowly, so we can try and get some moisture back into your throat. It's going to feel extremely dry and sore. That's normal."

He held the cup out to me and angled the straw towards my mouth. I sipped the water hesitantly, but it felt so good against my raw throat that I began to drink much faster.

"Slowly," he reminded me, his voice remaining silky smooth and extremely relaxing.

I obeyed and soon finished the water. "Better?"

I nodded my head slightly. "Charlie?" I croaked, my voice still raw.

"I'm here baby," he said, returning to the side of the bed.

"Would you mind if I talked to Carlisle alone for a minute?"

He looked apprehensive for a moment. "Sure. I'll just go and grab a coffee and see if I can find Alice to tell her you're awake. She's going to be so relieved."

After he left, I turned back to Carlisle. "Alice is here?"

"She's the one that found you. She saw you crash and got there just before you did. She called an ambulance and waited for them to arrive. When they got to the hospital, she told me what she saw."

I thought of the last thing I saw after the crash, a black and white shape that had ripped the door off the car. Alice was the black and white figure. As that realization came to me, another presented itself, although this time, it was worse.

"She saw how I crashed, didn't she?"I said, praying she remained clueless to my real reason for leaving.

"Yes," he replied. "She said that you seemed to rub your chest before you crashed and I decided to check your file. Why didn't you tell anyone? Bella, even Charlie had no idea when I mentioned it."

I closed my eyes and lay my head back against the pillows, frustrated that my whole reason for not telling anyone in the first place was to avoid hurting them. Now, it seems as though I had actually caused them more pain. They had to find out my condition from a file. "How much does Edward know?"

"Not much. When you were brought in, we needed to give your body a rest, give it a chance to heal, so we put you in a medically induced coma for the last 5 days. I told Alice to avoid Edward until I had a chance to talk to him, to explain what happened. I told her to go and get Charlie, to bring him back here while I went and spoke with Edward. I told him that you had been in an accident, and I had never seen him struggle so hard with his feelings. He so desperately wanted to come – his heart was telling him he should – but he didn't because he thought he'd hurt you more by coming."

"So he doesn't know about the ASD?" I clarified.

"No."

I sighed, relieved about that. "I know that he's your family Carlisle, but I don't want to see Edward. It would kill him if anything happened to me, and I won't do that to him."

"You don't have to worry about that now," he said, putting his hand on mine. "I spoke to your Cardiologist, and your surgery is booked for next week. After that, you can decide what your next move will be. If you decide that you want nothing more to do with our family. Then I promise that we will respect your wishes and not bother you again." Through his compassion, I could see the hurt in his eyes. I knew this man loved me as he did the rest of his family and yet, I continued to cause them all pain. Still, this was far better then if something happened to me.

When I spoke, the loudest voice I could manage was barely a whisper. "Will you do it, Carlisle?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"My surgery," I replied.

"I'm not a cardiologist, Bella. You'd be better off having someone trained in this area do it, like Dr Reynolds."

"It doesn't matter," I spoke with a certainty in my voice. "You're the only one I trust enough."

He stood silent for a moment before answering. "We'll see, I'm not going make any promises. But for now, rest. It's going to be a long and tiresome week, and you'll need your strength."

"Carlisle?" I called out as he headed for the door.

He stopped in the doorway. "Yes?"

"How is he? I mean, how is he really?"

He sighed. "I won't lie to you Bella. He's hurting, almost as much as you are underneath this tough exterior. The only difference is that you have someone you love that you have to stay strong for, whereas Edward…" he trailed off, knowing it had to hurt him to see his son like that. "But he's still with us – he's still alive – and that definitely counts for something."

It hurt me to know that Edward was suffering; it felt like someone had begun tearing at my already damaged heart. But he was still here, he was still going, and there was still hope for the future.

"I'm glad you're here, Carlisle."

He smiled softly. "As am I. Sleep well, Bella." And with that, he turned off the lights and I once again succumbed to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: So what did you think? I figured the faster I make amends for how mean I've been to Bella and Edward, the faster I'll get reviews... Just remember, I didn't slipt anyone up or kill anyone in this chapter, so please don't let me down and review!_


	11. Epiphany

_Alright, I'm feeling exceptionally generous at the moment, so I thought I'd post this now. One month and one day until Breaking Dawn is released, and my goal is to get this finished before then. It may still be possible, but we'll have to see how it goes. Oh, and so you all know... a largely missed character makes a reappearance! Read on to find out who and how..._

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Epiphany**

The single continuous monotone beep was like a distant drone beneath the flurry of voices surrounding the table. Ten men and women, all dressed in matching blue, flew around the room as instructed, calmly doing what they were told. Two faces stood out from the rest. The first was the young girl on the table. She was an ordinary girl, with long brown hair invisible beneath the surgical cap she wore, the tape across her lids covering her chocolate brown eyes.

The second person that stood out was a man in his early thirties, his good looks hidden behind the surgical mask he wore. He stood out not because of the blood that covered him, or the fact that his hands were in the girl's chest, trying to stop the blood that kept pouring out. No, it was his golden eyes that made him stand out most of all, which now burned with horror and melted with sadness.

"Doctor Cullen, she's been down for 15 minutes."

"I'm not giving up on her. I can do this," he insisted, still trying to stop the blood flow.

"There's nothing else you can do, Carlisle," the man behind him said. "We all knew the odds when we started."

Carlisle dropped his hands in defeat and looked at the clock on the wall. "Time of death: 10:23p.m."

As the rest of the doctors and nurses cleared away all of the instruments, he bent down so that his face was next to the girls' ear. "I will do everything I can to look after both of them for you. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry Bella."

There was a blinding flash of white light, and when it disappeared, I was lying on the hospital bed, with tubes and wires running from my body. There was a light knock at the door, and I looked up to see a perfect replica of a Greek god standing in the doorway.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello Bella," he replied, still standing in the doorway.

"Aren't you going to come in?"

He took a few steps forward until he was next to my bed, but he didn't make any move for the chair that was right beside him. This wasn't going to be a long visit.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Why was it so hard for us to talk to each other? It had never been difficult for us to talk to each other before.

"So you wanted to see me?" he prompted, sounding almost as though he just wanted to get this over with.

I nodded. "I miss you Edward." There was a long, unsettling pause as I waited for him to say something – anything – but he didn't. "Can't we go back to the way things were before?"

"I don't think we can," he replied. "There's too much water under the bridge. I gave you my heart blindly, and the most you could give me in return were your lies."

"But you know why I did it, right?" My voice came out desperate, pleading. "You know that I was trying to protect you?" He didn't understand. How could he not understand? My worst nightmare had become my reality.

"It doesn't matter Bella. You didn't trust me to be with you then, so how can I possibly be with you now?'

"Please don't do this Edward."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said as he turned, walking towards the door. "It's over."

"No! Edward, I love you. Don't do this!" I called after him, but it was no use. He was gone.

The scene changed once again, this time outside to what looked like a dark alley. I saw myself leaning against a wall, but something was out of place. My clothes were something I would never have imagined myself in; an extremely short skirt, knee-high boots, a tight, sleeveless top and a denim jacket, but that wasn't what stood out. My skin was pale, much more pale than it usually is, as pale as Alice's…

My thoughts shifted when a man wandered down the alley alone, stumbling often as if he'd had far too much to drink. It was only when he was 20 or so meters from the other me, the one I didn't recognize, that he noticed he wasn't alone. He looked startled to see someone else there, before his face broke into a sleazy grin.

"Hey there," he said, his speech slurred from the alcohol. "Why don't you and I go and find someplace quiet?"

"Actually, here is just fine," my other self replied, and as she looked up, two burning red eyes pierced through the darkness.

I stifled a scream as she – I refused to think of the monster as myself any longer – leapt at the man. Before she met him, however, the white light appeared again.

"Enough already," I thought to myself, as for the final time, the scene changed. Even without comparing it to the previous horror, the scene now was peaceful, relaxed. The two young people sitting together on the grass were so similar, they could have been related. Both of them had pale skin which glistened like diamonds in the sun, their bright gold eyes had dark shadows beneath them, highlighting the perfect features on their faces. The boy was easy to recognize, his face impossible to forget. Edward's hair blew in the wind as he lay on the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around the girl laying next to him. Her brown, wavy hair fanned out down to the middle of her back, and it too blew slightly in the breeze.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Edward whispered in her ear.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?" she replied, smiling as she leant back to kiss him.

He smiled too as their lips met in a passionate embrace.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," she sighed contently as she freed her lips from his.

He snuggled closer to the girl in his arms, burying his lips in her hair and inhaling her sweet scent. "I love you, Bella Cullen."

It was only when I blinked my eyes did I get hit with the hard hand of reality. I was still in the hospital. Oh well, it was a good dream while it lasted. At least, the end of it was. The first few parts were pretty ordinary, with me either dying, getting my heart broken, or turning into an evil killing machine. But if life could be anywhere near as good as what I'd just seen with Edward and I, then I would gladly take it.

It was then that I was hit with an epiphany. Maybe it wasn't just a dream. What if I had somehow caught a glimpse of the future – _my _future? What if what I had seen were the consequences of the decisions I could make? It seemed as if someone had turned on a light in my brain, and the answer was suddenly crystal clear, staring me in the face, directly in front of me.

I looked at the clock that hung on the wall. 8:00. Carlisle might still be here after taking the nightshift. I pressed the call button and waited, hoping that it would be Carlisle that answered. Thankfully, luck was on my side, and he soon drifted into the room.

"Everything ok, Bella?" he asked. "I was just on my way out and was going to stop by and see you as it were."

"I just wanted to let you know that I've decided not to have the surgery tomorrow," I said simply, surprised at the conviction in my voice.

"Please Bella, be reasonable," he said, coming closer and sitting in the chair beside the bed. "I know that it's been hard for you, but you have to think about this."

"I have thought about this." My voice stern on the subject, I'd made my decision and was not willing to budge on the matter.

"You'll die if you don't have the operation," he stated. "You know that, don't you?"

"I've been living without my soul for the past 3 weeks, Carlisle, and it hurts," I explained. "Now, I can live without my heart, but I can't live without my soul."

"You still love him, don't you? You still want to become one of us? To be with him?"

"More than anything," I admitted. "I have a favor to ask. Can I please, _please_ get out of here? Just for today. There's a few people that I need to talk to and explain everything to. Six of them, actually."

He seemed to ponder this for a moment. "I'll give you 5 hours, and then you are back in this hospital bed. Deal?"

"Deal," I agreed, grateful to finally be getting out my white walled jail, even if just for a few hours.

* * *

_Before anyone says anything, I know that Edward doesn't exactly_ _return in this chapter, but it should give most of you your little fix of Edward to keep you going! You guys are like my little junkies, aren't you? You all keep hanging out for a proper hit of Edward Cullen, but I assure you that it's not far off... How long do you reckon you can hold out for? If I get enough reviews, maybe he'll come back sooner..._


	12. Apologize

_Hey my little junkies, how are we all? I got a lovely surprise when I got home last night from work... 4 reviews for chapter 11! And then when I logged on this morning there was another waiting again for me. I was happy, at least, and it gave me enough motivation to post the next chapter already! __This chapter is for Sailor Piglet, who left me an extremely motivational review, and also Baby-M-xo, who gave me a lot of things to think about. To my other dedicated fans such as tarantio, LennonxElize, EverlastingXD, mandja, etc; thanks for your continued support too!__ Anyway, enough rambling from me... On with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Apologize**

Half an hour later, after Carlisle had signed the necessary paperwork and had insisted on taking me to his black Mercedes in a wheelchair (much to my dismay), we pulled to a stop outside the Cullen's house. Carlisle came around to my door and offered to help me into the house. It was only after I'd refused and nearly fell into the ground did his offer turn to insistence. I leant against his arm all the way into the house, afraid that I would fall if I let go.

"Esme? Alice? Jasper? Emmett? Rosalie? Edward?" he called as he helped me into the lounge and onto the couch. By the time I was seated, 5 others had joined us.

Carlisle didn't seem surprised that Edward was absent. "Bella?' he said, indicating for me to start.

"First of all, I'm not sure how much you all know about what has happened over the last 4 weeks, so I'm just going to start from the beginning. Please just hear me out before you ask any questions…" It was important to me that they heard me out before passing any judgements, especially Rosalie as she would be the one who was likely the most angry for hurting her family.

"About 6 weeks ago, I passed out at work, and my boss sent me to the hospital for a check-up. Anyway, long story cut short, they found out that I have something wrong with my heart, which turned out to be pretty serious. I didn't want to hurt any of you, particularly Edward. So I did what I thought was the most logical thing; I left. But I realized that what I did was selfish, and you all deserve to know the truth. It's probably selfish of me to dump all of this on you now, but I'm tired. Tired of not seeing you guys. Tired of being alone. I don't know what my plans for the future are, but I'm hoping that joining your family is still an option."

To my surprise, it was Rosalie who was the first to break the silence. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'd be happy to have you back."

"Heck, you know I'm in," Emmett said. "It's been boring around here without you."

"What, no-one's tripped over nothing lately?" I teased.

He shook his head. "Not recently."

"I'm with them." Jasper's warm smile made me feel relaxed, and I wasn't sure whether or not his powers had anything to do with it.

I turned to Alice, but she answered before I could speak. "Hey, you already know what I think, sis."

"Thanks Alice. Esme?"

"Oh honey, you know that you'll always be a part of this family," she replied, her sweet smile seemed troubled though.

"I feel the same as the rest of the family does." Carlisle's expression was similar to Esme's.

I smiled, but I could tell that it didn't reach my entire face. There was still too much that was on my mind to allow me to be completely happy.

"Thank-you everyone. I just wanted to know where each of you stood on the subject."

"Is there anything we can do to help, Bella?" Esme asked, her motherly instincts kicking in. "Anything we can get you?"

I pondered her question for a moment, knowing what it was that I needed. "Where's Edward? I need to see him."

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"Bella, Edward hasn't been home much lately," Rosalie explained, her voice soft. "We rarely see him anymore. He never tells us where he goes."

"Please," I said. "You must have some idea where he is."

She shook her head, and everyone else shared the same apologetic expression – everyone except Alice.

"You know where he is, don't you?" I knew that if anyone knew where Edward was, it would be Alice. They had always been the closest of all the siblings.

She raised her head and locked her eyes on mine, avoiding her family's. She nodded.

"Alice!" Esme's voice was laced with disapproval. "You said you didn't know."

"I'm sorry, he made me promise," she replied, turning to face her mother. "He's had a lot on his mind, and the only way he knows to deal with everything is by himself. He just needed some time. I was keeping an eye on him."

"Where is he, Alice?" I asked.

"Oh Bella, think about it, you already know this. What is the first place that comes to mind?"

I thought about it for a moment, trying to think of anywhere that stood out. But there was only one place I could think of…

"The meadow."

She smiled warmly. "Exactly."

"Oh please Alice, will you take me to him?" I begged.

She shot a quick look at Carlisle, obviously checking that it was safe enough. He seemed to have agreed, because Alice turned back to me and nodded. I smiled in response, hoping that she would understand my gratitude. She clearly did, because she retuned my smile before she picked me up into her arms.

"We'll be back," she said to the rest of the family as she headed towards the door at a human speed.

"Remember our deal, Bella," Carlisle called after us, loud enough to be sure I could hear it.

"What deal would that have been?" Alice asked as she ran.

"Carlisle is only letting me out of the hospital for five hours, then I'm trapped back in that darn place, I guess."

She chuckled softly, but when she spoke, her voice was serious. "Are you sure that you are one hundred percent against having the surgery?"

I nodded. "I just don't see any other option. Why, did you see something?" I asked suddenly.

"Oh no, nothing like that," she replied quickly. "I just wanted to make sure you'd thought about this."

It was then that Alice slowed down slightly and became silent. She soon broke through the tree line and I was able to get a good view of most of the meadow and although it was still breathtakingly beautiful, I couldn't appreciate it. It was haunted by too much sadness.

* * *

_Sorry, I couldn't help myself! I just love that bond that Edward and Alice have... It's the coolest thing since sliced bread! And that's right guys; the moment you've all been waiting for... Edward's back! But will things go smoothly? And will Bella finally come clean about everything, or will she end up pushing Edward furthur away? You'll just have to wait to find out! Remember to review if you love it or hate it... just let me know! _

_Oh, alicebrandoncullen, who is one of my most dedicated readers, is writing a story set basically where Breaking Dawn is, from Bella and Alice's POV's. She just got a new beta, who is brilliant, and it's turning into a great story! She's got some great twists coming up (I got a sneak peak yesterday into her future plans!) I really suck at describing it (sorry bout that abc) but check it out guys if you like this one, and support your fellow twilighters!_


	13. The Truth

_YAY! I reached my goal of 50 reviews! So as a reward, here it is. This is it. All your dedication has payed off... he's back! This was the third chapter I wrote, before I even thought about turning this into a fully fledged Fanfic. Anyway, I'm waiting to hear back from Jenna before I can upload new chapters for you. It shouldn't be too long... But for now, enjoy the return of the one, the only, Edward Cullen!_

* * *

**Chapter 13 - The Truth**

The scene that awaited me in the meadow was heartbreaking. Never, not even in Italy, had I see him so helpless, so lifeless. He didn't sit in the sun that seemed to constantly shine here in the meadow – _our_ meadow. Instead, he sat beneath the shade of a large tree, leaning against it, his shoulders hunched over as if in defeat. He didn't look up, although he must have heard us approaching.

"Not now, Alice," he whispered, the hollow tone of his voice sounding familiar, although I had never heard him like this. It was only when I put his posture and voice together did I realize why it was familiar. Rather than a passionate vampire, he had become an undead of a different kind – a zombie, so much like myself that the wound in my heart, forever damaged, split some more. How could I have done this to my Adonis? Remembering the pain I felt when he left me, it hit me like a brick wall, I had done the exact same thing to him.

I closed my eyes, trying to block the pain, as the wind rushed through my hair. It felt refreshing, like a reassuring hand caressing my face. I opened my eyes, just as Edward stiffened, my scent that the wind carried reaching him. He raised his head, but didn't turn around. I waited for him to turn, to look at me, to run into my arms and hold me until the pain disappeared.

But he didn't.

There were so many things I wanted to say to him, that sat like a weight upon my already heavy heart. So I settled for the easiest, and the one thing that bothered me the most.

"You didn't fight?"

"No, I didn't," he replied simply.

"Why not?" I hadn't believed that he wouldn't fight for me, that he would stick with his word and leave me alone. It scared me that after all we'd been through he'd give up on me so easily. Although looking back on everything, it wasn't as though I hadn't done the same.

He looked up seriously. "You didn't want me to."

"I've told you before that I want you to fight," I explained. "Why do you think that anything would have changed?"

"Because you told me that it was over. That there was nothing more you wanted from me." He was so defeated, it was nearly impossible to utter my next words.

"Edward Cullen, you… frustrate me," I said, trying to find the right word: it really was the best and most relevant that I could come up with.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, confused by my statement.

"You said that you couldn't live in a world where I didn't exist. You're not the only person who could sacrifice their needs, their every desire for another."

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

I walked over to him, sitting on the grass a few feet in front of him. "You're not the only one that's good at lying.

"You said that I was better at surviving than you, but that's not true. There may be some things I'm better at, but surviving is definitely not one. As a human, there's no way that I could survive." My words were now flowing freely. I had found my voice and what I felt would be the right thing to say.

I reached out to grab his hands that lay in front of him. I was relieved that he didn't pull away. I found that it was easier to talk when I was looking at his hands, rather than his perfect face.

"Four weeks ago, I passed out at work. At the time, I felt fine, but Josh had insisted that I get it checked out at the hospital. They checked a few different things, one of them being my heart. They found what they call a heart murmur. After they found that, they took me for more scans and discovered that I have a hole in my heart."

His hands tightened beneath mine as I spoke, but I knew I had to tell him the rest before I procrastinated too much.

"The doctor doing the tests, Dr Taylor, he explained to me exactly what was wrong, and that they would most likely need to fix it in surgery. The only problem was that there was something else wrong – something to do with my blood pressure – that made the surgery even more risky than it would usually be. He said that there would be a 40 chance of something going wrong in the procedure, but if I didn't have the surgery, there was a 90 chance that I wouldn't be here in two years time."

There was a long, uneasy silence that settled over the meadow. I wanted to continue, but I knew Edward needed time to process all of this new information. It was only after he had nodded, encouraging me to continue, that I did.

"When I found out, I had no idea what to do, or who to turn to. I thought of telling Carlisle, to ask for his advice for my future; not only as a doctor, but also a vampire – if changing was still the best option – and as a father. But I knew that if I told Carlisle, you would find out, which was something I wanted to avoid at all costs. And as for Charlie, after loosing Harry to a heart attack less than a year ago, I couldn't put him through that again. So I did the only thing that I could think of; I pushed away everyone I cared about – that cared about me. I thought that if I pushed everyone away, it would make it easier for them, and easier for me, if that was possible. But it didn't, and in the process I hurt everyone more."

I fought back the tears well, something that I had become exceptionally good at in the last few months. This was not the hardest thing I'd ever done; compared to other things I had faced, this was easy. At least Edward was here with me, and that definitely counted of something.

"Oh Bella," he said, reaching his hand up, placing it on the side of my face. "Why would you try and go through something like this on your own? Why didn't you want me to know? I would have stuck by you?" Trying to make this stubborn vampire understand what I was saying was like talking to a wall. Actually, even a wall would have understood sooner.

"I know Edward, and that's the point," I replied, rubbing the back of his hand that was still in mine. "You told me once that I would never have to make the choice to leave – to protect you – like you did. But that's what I did, what I had to do. If anything happened to me, I had to make sure that you were still safe. You had to keep going, and not give in like you did last time you thought I had died."

"And what made you think that just because I wasn't with you, that my reaction wouldn't be exactly the same?"

"I didn't know for sure what you would do, whether or not you would stick by your promise or not, but I had to try. A world without you in it, Edward, it's no world at all."

"Why now?" he asked. "Why did you wait until today to tell me this?"

"Because tomorrow, it would have been too late to turn back," I replied. "Tomorrow, they were going to cut open my chest while they stitched my heart. But you want to know what the worst part of it is? The part that scares me more than dying? The worst part is that I have to make a decision; if I have the surgery and something happens, there's no way I can be turned, because my heart will be stopped. Or I can give in now, hurt Charlie by leaving, just to save myself."

"What if there was another option?" Edward asked so quietly that I couldn't be sure he'd spoken at all until he continued. "What if there was a way that you could save more people than you hurt? What if you were given the perfect option for your future, if it was all laid out before you. All you had to do was make the decision to do it, and face the consequences that followed. Take the bad with the good.

I stared into his eyes for a moment, trying to filter through the many emotions that lay beneath those dark, haunted coals. He was giving me a meaningful look, and I understood what he was getting at.

"Edward, I can't," I said, my voice breaking. "I'm not going to fake my own death. Can you imagine what it would do to Charlie? And Mum? I want to be with you, for all of eternity, but I can't hurt them. Not like that." I had put them through so much as it was. My entire life had been one big accident induced injury.

"I understand," he replied, nodding once.

"We'll work something out, wont we?" I said.

He smiled. "Of course we will."

"Together?"

"Always," he promised. Pulling me closer to him. I sat on his lap and angled my face up towards his. He understood what I was searching for, and leant down, his lips pressed against mine.

"I've missed this," I sighed when he finally pulled away.

He paused, with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Is this… safe?" he asked, referring to the erratic heartbeats his kisses ignited.

I snuggled closer to him, resting my head against his chest. "It's fine. Who cares anyway? I wouldn't trade this for anything." He still looked apprehensive so I added, "Ask Carlisle, if you don't believe me."

He seemed to believe what I was saying, because his kissed my forehead, just below my hairline.

I got up and walked away from him, going to stand fifty meters or so away. He looked puzzled when I stopped and sat down. I patted the ground next to me. I lied down and closed my eyes. A second later, his cool fingertips brushed against my cheek. I smiled, and his lips replaced his fingertips on my cheek, moving down my neck. I was completely relaxed as he did this, and the drugs still in my system, mixed with the pure bliss I felt at this moment, caused me to fall asleep in his arms, despite all the trials I would have to face that lay ahead.

* * *

_Was it as good as you all thought? Did it live up to your standards? The next chapter is going to look at the future and what their plans are. Remember to reviews. Here's a quick spoiler for Chapter 14:_

_"We need to talk first."_

_He nodded, knowing exactly what I wanted to talk about._


	14. Choices

_Sorry for the delay. Life's pretty hectic once again. Where were all the reviews for the last chapter, huh? I give you what you want; Edward and Bella are back together, and still nothing. I might just have to break them up if I dont get some more reviews... anyway, here's the next chapter for you! And it finally explains why Edward doesnt just change Bella... Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 – Choices

The sun was beginning to set by the time Edward woke me, creating an orange glow across the clearing. Still half-asleep, he slung me onto his back and I instinctively locked my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, and nuzzled into his shoulder blade.

I managed to stay awake all the way home. When we reached the edge of his property, he stopped so I could get down and walk. I slid easily from his back, and he walked with his arm around my waist, supporting most of my weight, towards the house.

Most of the family had disappeared by the time we had gotten back. Only Carlisle and Esme remained, both standing by the sofas. Esme's face was positively beaming, while Carlisle' still held some disapproval.

"I think that you were gone a little longer than our agreed upon five hours, Bella," he said.

I looked down at my watch. 5:45. "Sorry Carlisle. I guess I lost track of the time."

His face softened. "It's fine. As long as you didn't overexert yourself." He glanced up at Edward as if to find out.

"No, she was fine," he replied, pulling me closer. "She slept most of the afternoon."

"See? I've been behaving myself," I said. "So do I really have to go back to the hospital?"

As I spoke, I held myself tighter to Edward, not wanting to leave him.

"I would like you to go back for tonight, at least. Then, if you still want to, you can go home," he said, letting me know that it was still ultimately my choice.

I looked up to Edward to see what he thought.

"Just go back tonight, and then we can work out what the next step is in the morning."

"But I don't want to leave you again," I whispered.

"I'm sure that I would be able to bend a few rules so Edward can stay with you," Carlisle explained.

"Alright then," I said, agreeing. "Are we leaving now?"

Carlisle nodded. "The sooner you get back, the earlier we'll be able to release you tomorrow."

I stilled a yawn and nodded. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and I rested my head against Edward's shoulder.

"I think we should get you back to the hospital now," Edward spoke decidedly. I just nodded my head, and Edward picked me up in his arms and carried me back outside to Carlisle's Mercedes. He placed me on the back seat and sat beside me, letting me lay against his chest as Carlisle drove back to the hospital.

I watched Edward the entire way back, and his eyes never left mine. I tried to memorize as much detail as possible, noting every line and every curve on his perfect face. I reached up and gently traced the bruise-like shadows under his eyes.

"You look thirsty," I noted, his eyes now closed beneath my fingers.

He smiled in agreement. "A little."

"When did you last go hunting?"

"It's been about a week and a half or so," he replied, opening his eyes once more as my hands moved down his cheek to his lips.

My fingers moved to the back of his head and ran them through his hair; pulling him down do that his lips met mine.

The car ride back to the hospital was over much too soon for my liking. Carlisle had again insisted on a wheelchair, though this time my protests were half-hearted – it was ridiculous to think that I could be this tired from doing nothing.

Edward pushed my chair from the front entrance, all the way up to my room. He helped me out of the chair and onto the bed, then settled himself on the edge of my bed.

"You should rest," he said, laying his hand on top of mine.

I shook my head. "We need to talk first."

He nodded, knowing exactly what I wanted to talk about.

As I opened my mouth to speak, Carlisle walked into the room.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I need to borrow Bella for a moment," he said, coming to stand next to the bed. He started connecting various tubes and wires to my body, and I looked away as Carlisle connected an IV line back into my arm.

"There you go," Carlisle said when he'd finished. He sat in the armchair next to the bed while Edward returned to his place beside me.

"Have you thought any more about whether or not you're going to have the surgery?" he asked.

Edward and I looked at each other. "It's ultimately your choice, Love. I'll support you no matter what you choose."

"This has to do with you now too," I said. "It's our future we're talking about."

"First thing's first," Carlisle said. "Bella, why do you not want to have the surgery?"

I paused for a moment before answering, I needed to ensure my point was argued well, not an easy feat when speaking to someone who had been around as long as Carlisle had. "Well, if something does happen in the surgery and I do die, then that's it. It's over. But if I don't, then I have a chance at a future."

"Bella, there's something else that you need to consider," he explained. "If you do decide to be changed, the stress on your heart could kill you."

I felt a pair of soft lips press against my forehead, and I looked up to meet Edward's worried eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I said, keeping my voice light.

He seemed to hesitate, wording his response carefully. "I know that the decision is yours, and you know that I'll stand by you in whatever you choose to do, but I just want you to do whatever you can to get through this.

"Please tell me what you're thinking, Bella," he said when I didn't reply.

I turned to Carlisle to get his opinion. "How long do you think I can go without the surgery?"

"I cant be sure, but you already know that the odds are worse the longer you leave it," he replied, a solemn edge to his voice.

I heard Edward's voice in my head, as clearly as if he had just spoken them. "The odds are always stacked against us." They rang just as true now, if not truer, than they had after our return from Italy.

A plan was forming in my mind. "What would you say to two months?"

"Two months until what?"

"Until the surgery, until I'm changed. Whichever we decide." I looked back up at Edward. "Would I still be strong enough to go through either option in two month's time?"

Carlisle considered it for a moment before answering. "As your doctor, it is my responsibility to warn you that prolonging either option could be damaging. On a more compassionate note, however, I don't think that one month will make an extreme difference, but two is the limit, ok?"

"Edward?" I said, watching him closely for any sort of reaction, but his expression revealed nothing as he spoke.

"Why two months? Why not sooner?"

"Because I want to marry you first," I replied. "I want to be able to remember what I'm fighting for, and if this could possibly be the end, I want to have as many experiences as I can. I'm not giving up; it's the opposite. I'm giving myself more to live for."

He seemed to consider this, and it was a few minutes before he spoke. "Alright, two months," he agreed. "We get married, and then you have the surgery or are changed. I'm sticking by our original plan."

"So we've decided?" Carlisle asked.

I looked up at Edward, and he nodded. Turning to Carlisle I asked, "Do I have to decide today about the surgery?"

"Of course you don't," he replied. "I'm going to book the surgery, and if you decide to choose the other option, we can cancel it."

"Alright then, book the surgery," I said, and I snuggled back into Edward's chest.

Carlisle seemed to sense my intentions to spend some time alone with Edward, because he stood up and announced the he had other patients he needed to check on, before leaving.

The room was silent in Carlisle's absence, each of us consumed in our own thoughts.

"Before…" I started, trying to work out how to put my thoughts in words.

"Yes?" Edward prompted.

"You said that you were sticking by the original plan," I explained. "Did that include, you know, the _other_ thing?" I blushed slightly at my implication.

He laughed at my obvious tension. "Yes, Love. If you're still willing, then my intentions haven't changed."

"Neither have mine," I replied. "I'm sorry…"

He was perplexed at my apology. "For what?"

"Putting you through this," I explained. "You really are an angel, you know that?"

"I think that you're the angel, Bella," he said, hugging me tightly. "My angel. Forever."

* * *

_Aww... wasn't that sweet? I thought so anyway. The next chapter will be up when I get more reviews._


	15. Phone Calls

_Here you go!_

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Phone Calls**

I awoke the next morning to a pair of cool arms wrapped around me, holding me against a hard, smooth chest. I rolled over and looked into Edward's eyes, now back to the golden color I loved.

"Good morning love," he said, brushing my hair back behind my ear. "How did you sleep?"

"I miss normal beds," I replied bluntly. "When did you go hunting?"

"I didn't go far," he promised. "Just to the park, you honestly were fast asleep. I wouldn't have left you, but Carlisle insisted and he swore that he'd stay with you until I got back –"

I placed my finger to his lips to silence him. "I'm glad you left. You need to take care of yourself too."

"I brought you a change of clothes, so you would be able to wear something fresh and clean." he said, indicating to the bag on the floor next to the bed.

"What would I do without you?" I asked, sitting up. "Can I have a human moment?"

"Of course," he replied, smiling my favorite crooked grin and getting off the bed as I did. "I'll wait here for you."

I grabbed the bag off the floor and headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

As I stepped under the warmth of the shower, the knots in my muscles began to loosen, and when I finally stepped out, I felt much more relaxed. I brushed my teeth with the toothbrush Edward had remembered to pack (the man really was an angel). When I finally decided that I was presentable enough for the day, I returned to the room.

Edward and Carlisle turned around to face me as soon as I opened the door.

"Good morning Carlisle," I greeted him with a small smile, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Edward.

"Good morning Bella," he replied. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine. A little tired still, if anything," I told him. "Does your being here mean that I get to go home now?"

"It most certainly does," he said with a smile. "I was going to leave your discharge until I was finished, but I thought that you might be sick of hospitals by now."

"You don't know how true that is," I sighed. "But wait, won't people think it's strange that you don't have a car to drive home if Edward and I take yours?"

"It's alright, love," Edward said. "I brought mine back with me last night."

"All you vampires are so organized," I said, earning a chuckle from Edward. The sound was heavenly – I knew that I never wanted to be without that sound again. "So I can really go home now?"

Carlisle nodded. "I just need you to sign a couple of forms, and then you're free. I talked with Charlie last night, and he agreed that it might be best if you stayed at our house for a while, just to be on the safe side."

"Charlie agreed to let me stay with Edward?" I asked, amazed that Charlie would have ever agreed to such a suggestion. I knew that vampires could be persuasive when they wanted to be, but they weren't miracle workers.

"He agreed to let you stay at our house," Carlisle repeated.

"You'll be staying in our spare room, of course," Edward added, winking at me. "What Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him."

"That being said," Carlisle interrupted, "I don't want to give Charlie any reason to not agree to this arrangement, so everything will be set up in the spare room for you."

"What about food?" I asked curiously. "I don't think I could live off animal blood. We humans need some real food."

"Silly Bella," Edward laughed. "We have a fridge, which is easy enough to connect, and plenty of empty cupboard space. And Alice loves to shop, even if it is for groceries."

"So, is everyone happy with this arrangement?" Carlisle asked, looking straight at me. "Nothing is set in stone. If you'd rather stay with Charlie, we won't be offended."

"No!" I said quickly. "I mean, like you said, it's better to be on the safe side, right?" I blushed furiously as my outburst. It truly was pathetic sometimes, how much I depended on Edward to make my life complete. But at the end of the day, I didn't care – as long as he was there with me.

"Alight then," he replied, smiling slightly. "I'll just go and get the forms for you, and then you'll be free to leave."

"It might be safer for you to go back to Charlie's," Edward warned me, his voice light.

I didn't even need to ask him what he meant, because I was thinking the same thing. "Alice."

"Mmm," he agreed, as his lips pressed against my neck, a movement that caused my frail heart to flutter. "Just don't let her push you into anything."

"You know me," I replied. "She'll understand though, right? Why I need to push it forward?"

He just shrugged as his lips found mine, creating an easy distraction.

On the way home, I curled up against Edward as he drove, resting my head against his chest. He kept one arm over my shoulder the entire time, his driving still perfect.

He pulled to a stop in the garage, and shut off the engine. I was about to get out when his arms trapped me. Before I could say anything, his lips were against mine – eager but soft. I gave in willingly, my lips moving in perfect time with his. He broke away too soon, and I sighed in protest.

"Patience, Love," he whispered in my ear. "Alice is waiting to confront you the moment you get out of the car, and she's contemplating coming over here herself if we don't move soon."

"She can wait," I replied grumpily, but I knew what she wanted to talk to me about – the same thing I needed to see her about too – so I reluctantly got out.

Within seconds, before I could even close the door, Alice was standing next to me. I ignored her, and walked back to the trunk of the car to grab my overnight bag. Edward was there before me, with it already slung over his shoulder. My only method of avoidance was gone.

Hesitantly, I turned to Alice. I wasn't sure what her reaction would be to moving the wedding, but I was sure it wasn't good. I was surprised, to say the least. I expected her to be fuming, or irritated at the very least. But a more accurate description would be that she looked upset.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked, truly worried about her now.

Her reply was barely a whisper. "Are you angry at me, Bella?"

"Angry? Of course not, Alice! Why would you think that?""

"You haven't talked to me since you got home," she replied. "I thought I must have done something wrong."

"No, you silly pixie," I said, grabbing her into a tight hug and kissing her spiky black hair. "I was just afraid that you would be angry at _me_."

"What? About the wedding?"

I nodded.

"Don't be silly Bella. I mean, it will make everything a bit more rushed, but it's manageable. You won't even have to lift a finger."

"So when do you think you can have it done by?"

"How does two weeks sound?" she compromised.

"Really?" I asked, surprised that she had agreed to such a close date.

"Of course. I know you want to get married as soon as possible. But I will need some help…"

"Alice, if you can really make this happen in two weeks, I will offer myself as your personal slave," I replied, truly grateful to have her helping me.

"Don't be quite so anxious yet, Bella," she laughed. "You don't know what you're agreeing to." I was cautious as I watched her grin, causing her to laugh harder, yet still sounding angelic. "Don't worry. I swear it won't be that bad. But I hope you don't mind making a few phone calls."

Alice and I had sat for almost 2 hours, ringing everyone on the guest list, informing them of the change of date. I had only gotten through a few of the numbers, mostly because Alice had decided that I should call my Mom first. She was disappointed that I hadn't told her about my heart condition, and had insisted on flying out immediately. Luckily, she had calmed down enough for me to tell her it was pointless and that she should wait another week or so until the wedding. It turned out that Phil's team had a game 3 days before the wedding, so they would be flying out after that.

Alice circled a group of names on the list as she continued talking on the phone to someone. She tapped her pen against the name at the top of the group.

Jacob Black.

My stomach flipped as I typed in his number from memory. Someone picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy. It's Bella."

There was a long pause. "What do you want, Bella?"

"Is Jacob there?" I asked. "I really need to speak to him."

"Haven't you done enough already?" he replied, his voice had a harsh edge to it.

"Please Billy," I begged. "It's important."

"I haven't seen him for months. You know that."

"You must have some idea where he is? Some way of contacting him?"

"What's the message?" he asked. "I might be able to pass on a message to him."

"If you see him, could you just tell him that I really need to speak to him as soon as possible, and that I'm sorry."

"I'll see what I can do," was his brief reply.

"Thanks Billy," I replied, before the line went dead.

Still not satisfied, I tried the other most likely number. This time, a female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Is that you, Emily?" I asked.

"Speaking?" she replied.

"It's me, Bella."

"Bella!" she exclaimed. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"Not too bad," I answered. "Listen Em, is Sam there? I really need to talk to him."

"He just walked in," she explained, her voice a little more apprehensive now. "I'll just get him for you. Hang on a sec."

I waited while Emily called out to Sam and handed him the phone. "Bella?"

"Hey Sam," I replied.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to Jacob. Urgently."

"Bella…" he trailed off. "I haven't seen Jacob for weeks – "

"I know that," I replied quickly. "But you'd still be able to pass on a message for me, wouldn't you?"

Sam was still reluctant. "He asked us not to interfere. To let him have some time to himself."

"I understand. Trust me, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate."

"Tell me what's wrong, Bella. It sounds serious."

I took a deep breath. "It is. Well, kind of." So I explained to him everything that had happened over the last few weeks, editing out all the irrelevant stuff, so he got all of the important details. "So yeah, that's pretty much all."

"Are you ok, Bella?" he asked gently. Although Sam and I had gotten along, we had never been exceedingly close, so the level of his compassion came as a bit of a surprise.

"Yeah, the doctors seem to have a plan for everything, but I just wanted to tell Jake. You know, just in case anything happens," I said, voicing my real fear. "Can you do me another favor too? Could you gauge his reaction and tell him that the wedding date has been moved forward to the 31st of May? I didn't send him an invite because I didn't want to push it…"

Sam's response stunned me. "He already knows about the wedding. We all received invitations to the wedding. I think that was why he left in the first place. Didn't you know?"

"No, I didn't," I replied, bewildered now at who would send the pack invitations to my wedding. I had told Alice not to worry about it, and I knew she wouldn't worry if I said not to. But what if…

"Edward."

"You really didn't know, did you?" he asked, surprised. "But don't be angry at him. He was just trying to do what he thought was best."

"Alright," I replied, knowing that it wasn't Edward's fault. "Will you be coming to the wedding?"

"I'm sure that Emily would have something to say if I missed it," he said, his voice teasing now. "Although I must say, I never expect to be attending a blood-" he paused, correcting himself "-vampire's wedding".

I laughed at that, knowing that she probably would have something to say and there was the fact that I could practically see her disapproving frown when he started to say bloodsuckers. "Listen Sam, I've got to go, but thank you again."

"I promise to try and track down Jacob for you. You take care of yourself, ok Bella?"

"I will Sam. I'll see you soon?"

"Absolutely. Bye Bella."

"Bye Sam," I replied before I shut the phone. I folded my arms on the table and rested my head against them. A pair of cool hands fell on my shoulders and started massaging them.

"You're extremely tense," a silky, velvety voice whispered.

"I wonder why?" I replied, my voice muffled by my arms. "That feels good."

He chucked lightly in my ear before his voice changed into a different, much more intense tone. "I am so sorry."

"What for this time?" I asked blasé.

"Sending Jacob an invitation," he replied. "I know that it was the wrong thing to do. I didn't want you to regret it later. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can," I replied, sitting up properly now and turning around. "He needed to know one way or another, and I'm glad one of us had the nerve to do it."

He kissed me lightly on my cheek. "Have I ever told you that you are extraordinary merciful?"

I kissed him back, this time my lips hunted his, letting him know that he was most definitely forgiven. "What can I say? I'm only human after all."

* * *

_Ok guys, so I have the next chapter done, which I might upload in a day or two. After that, I'm not sure how my motivation will pan out. My sister is going into hospital on Monday for her surgery on Tuesday. I think I'll either write a lot to take my mind off things, or I'll be too distracted to even think about it. Say a prayer or two for her if you can. Sorry for any wait that may result, but I promise to get back to you guys as soon as possible!_


	16. A Night In

_Alright guys, here's the next chapter, as promised. It will probably be the last chapter I post for a while, maybe a week? At least until after my siter is out of hospital. I dont think I'm going to have much motivation after all, with everything that's been going on, and I'm completely stuck on the chapter I'm writing now... No idea what to write. Anyway, I keep feeling like there's something missing or wrong with this chapter, but my beta and I still cant work out what it is exactly, so here it is, and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 16 - A Night In**

How we managed to get everything ready in the next two weeks was beyond me. In my mind, the amount of work we had to do seemed impossible, but I reminded myself that after everything I'd seen since I'd met Edward, anything was possible. Alice was an absolute angel. She was on the phone constantly, organizing things that I would have never thought of, and it worked well for her. It appeared that she was using the closer date as an excuse to go shopping more often than usual.

Angela, Rosalie, Alice and I all had our dresses finished. Perrine had been brilliant, finishing them in record time, and fixing up the alterations Alice had requested, insisting that they were the wrong style for a summer wedding.

Angela was the only person besides the Cullens, my family, and Sam who knew about the ASD. She didn't fuss over me like the others did sometimes, although I honestly believe they did it without even realizing it. She acted like nothing had changed, and for that I was exceptionally grateful.

Two nights before the wedding, Esme, Rosalie and Alice all organized a hunting trip. They would all be staying at the house with me tomorrow night, so the boys would be my official 'babysitters' for tonight. Not that I minded, however. To me, the thought of spending the entire night with Edward was fantastic. When it was time for the girl's to leave, I hugged them all quickly, and Alice gave me a quick wink as she bounded out the front door behind the others. I scowled after her, and turned back to Edward, who was smiling slightly.

"Oh god, do I even want to know what she was thinking?" I asked, wondering what she could have possibly seen.

"She didn't see anything, Bella," he assured me. "She just wants us to enjoy ourselves."

"Fat chance of that happening with half of your family still here," I grumbled, and plopped myself on the couch behind Emmett and Jasper, who were setting up a video game. I felt Edward sit next to me, and I angled my body slightly away from his.

"Bella," he said, reaching out to grab my hand.

I ignored him, instead choosing to watch the boys argue over the game.

"Bella, please look at me," he said again, this time with more authority in his voice. I felt his cool hand under my chin as he turned my head so I was looking into his piercing eyes. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, knowing I was being childish. "It's nothing. I just keep feeling as if we never have any time alone. There always seems to be someone else around."

His crooked smile was not condescending, but encouraging. "You have nothing to worry about, my love. In a few days time, you and I will be on our own," he whispered, kissing my neck. "Alone" – his lips moved higher up my neck – "Where nobody" – they were just under my jaw line now – "Will be able" – just below my lips – "To interrupt." His sweet lips pressed against mine, and I found my mind being filled with nothing more than his irresistible scent, to the point of it becoming almost intoxicating.

Ever so slowly, Edward gentle arms found their way to my arms, and I soon felt him pull me away. I groaned slightly in protest, and looked toward Edward. His gaze, however, was over my head.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

I felt my face redden as I realized that Carlisle had been a witness to my momentary lack of self-restraint. I was used to Edward's siblings, but to me, Carlisle and Esme were still my parents, and I was like having Charlie walk in on us. Well, maybe not that bad… More like Renee.

"I'm off to work now," he said to the four of us. Jasper and Emmett had stopped playing briefly to listen to their father. "Now, since Esme isn't here, I want you all to behave yourselves, and conduct yourself with a little maturity while I'm gone, alright?"

"Yes sir," Emmett said, pretending to salute.

"I'm being serious, Emmett," Carlisle warned. "I don't want one of you calling, saying that your brother has pulled another stupid prank."

"We understand," Edward said, and Carlisle knew that he could trust his oldest son.

"Ok then. I'll see you all in the morning then."

"Good night Carlisle," I said, looking him in the eye for the first time.

"Good night Bella. Keep an eye on these three for me," he said with a smile, as he headed towards the door. "Goodbye Boys."

"Bye."

"Bye Carlisle."

"Adios Amigo."

I turned to look at Emmett. "Feeling a little Mexican, are we?"

He looked towards the door, checking that Carlisle was really gone and responded to us in true Emmett fashion. "Not really. The sooner he goes, though, the sooner we can have some real fun!"

"Hey, you and Jasper do whatever you want, but me and Bella are going to have to take a raincheck," Edward said, as he scooped me up into his arms. I cried out in surprise at his sudden action, earning a chuckle from him.

"Hey! That's not fair," Emmett whined, as Edward carried me to the stairs. "Why do you get the human all to yourself?"

I rolled my eyes at him, and Edward chuckled again.

"Well, you certainly seem to be in a good mood," I said, as we reached his door. He quickly opened it, while still holding me in his arms. He kicked it closed behind him, and put me down carefully on the floor, before capturing my lips beneath his.

My mind stopped working in an instant, and all I could think about was his lips beneath mine, and his sweet aroma that filled every crevice of my mind. I slowly pulled Edward further into the room by the collar of his shirt, his lips never leaving mine. I fell back onto the bed when we finally reached it, and I felt Edward climb on top of me. His lips moved away from mine, and started trailing kisses down my neck, giving me a chance to breathe.

I gasped in surprise as he pulled me up with him, and continued his assault with his lips on my neck. My next reaction surprised us both. I wrapped my legs around either side of his waist, straddling him. Normally, Edward would have protested, and made a comment about me overestimating his self-control, but tonight, he was more than willing – he seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. His lips returned to mine, and I felt his hands rubbing further and further down my back, until they were well past my back.

I was the one this time to break our kiss, and my lips moved away from his. They eventually found their way to his ear, and I bit his earlobe lightly, causing him jump slightly. I heard him moan my name ever so quietly, that I couldn't be sure he said anything at all, until he repeated it, a fraction louder this time. His hands now ran their way up and down my legs, and mine found their way to his perfectly sculptured chest. I lightly traced my fingers along the ridges there, truly mesmerized once more by his beauty.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice sounding husky and charismatically sexy.

"Mmm?" I muttered, unable to string together any coherent word while I was so captivated.

"I think we should stop now."

I groaned in protest, and I dropped my hands so they were on top of his, which were now resting against my hips. "Always the practical one, aren't you?"

"Two days, Love," he reminded me softly, as I rolled back over to my side of the bed.

"I know," I sighed, trying to come down from my natural high. I wasn't the only one here that could be like a drug to the other. "Damn you for being so ridiculously moral."

He laughed, but his tone was more serious when he spoke. "If you've changed your mind…"

The huskiness of his voice made it almost impossible to refuse. Almost. "No," I said assertively. "I'm going to do this the right way. I mean, after all, what's two days, really?"

"What indeed," he replied, as he wrapped his arms around me once more. I stifled a yawn, trying not to let Edward know how tired I really was.

It didn't work.

"I think someone needs to get some sleep," he whispered, as he pulled down the blankets on the bed.

I jumped off the bed quickly, and before he could argue, I was over at his sound system. I looked through his extensive collection of CD's, trying to find what I was looking for. I had brought my CD's with me from Charlie's, after I was surprised that there were a few he didn't have.

I immediately found it; the only one that wasn't a part of Edward's carefully structured system. The green case was so familiar to me, it felt like a close companion; something that would always be consistent in my life. I was beginning to understand and appreciate Edward's love of music… there was something comforting in knowing that no matter how much things change, there will always be music in the world, in one form or another.

I slid the CD in, skipped forward through the songs, and pressed play once I found what I was looking for. The gentle music filled the room, and I stood in front of the stereo for a moment longer, letting the gentle melody flow through me.

I felt Edward's arms around me once more before the vocals could even begin.

"This again?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. There's just something about Wicked that's just so… _captivating_. I can't really describe it. It seems to fit life so perfectly, don't you think?"

"I'll take your word for it," he muttered, the sound from his lips muffled by the fact that they were now pressed against my neck. "I must admit, I find you truly mesmerizing when you get this passionate about something."

"You're fairly intriguing yourself when something captures your attention," I replied.

He smiled. "There's only one thing capturing my attention at the moment, Bella."

I blushed furiously, and allowed him to lead me back to the bed. I slid underneath the soft blankets, and I felt him curl up beside me, keeping the warm material between us in an effort to keep me from getting cold. His gentle humming matched the music perfectly, and put the vocals on the CD to shame. The noise in my ear was so soothing that it wasn't long before I lost the fight against my heavy eyelids, and found myself drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Thanks a million to all my reviewers. Sorry, I dont have time to PM reply to you all individually, but here's a general reply to everyone. _

_A HUGE thank-you to all of your kind thoughts and well-wishes for me and my family. Will hopefully post something on wednesday, and let you know how it all went. I'm not going to the hospital, but I do have a showcase thing on at school I have to go to on Tuesday, so I promise to update that night when I get home. _

_clandestine724 - that is literally like the biggest compliment you could give me! I absolutely love SM's writing style, something about it is so elegent, and yet so human and contempory at the same time. i promise that I will get onto the next chapters asap. I know what you mean about hanging out for Breaking Dawn... this is what is getting me through!_

_Violette de Musique- yes, I do have plans for Jacob to come back in the future, and he will have his own little storyline which is kind of a little undercurrent to the main storyline (if that makes sense). I'm glad to hear that your brother is ok now... the family's staying pretty positive, and my sister's kinda being the optomistic, organised one (aka, organising everything for her 2mths bedrest) I convinced her the other day to write a fanfic or something while she's bludging, cause she's doing her journo course next year. Good pracice for her._

_soccerq95 - aww, thank-you so much! I'm glad i was able to make you cry (ok, that sounds weird, but you know what I mean). As for the storyline, I blame my sister, and that annoying voice in my head... Neither will shut up!_

_ABC- thanks for all your help again sweetheart. I promise to reply to your email (tonight, hopefully). But I agree with what your saying, about choosing the wrong person for the revenge, as well as the length. With 30 already, and all the stuff I sent you, I might have to do a sequal with all that after... We'll see anyway._

_That's all from me for now quys. To everyone else that reviewed, I'm sorry I didnt mention you personally, but I appreciate everyone's reviews equally._

_Katie._


	17. Angel Of Music

_Hey guys, just wanted to give you all an update on my sister. She went in for her surgery this morning, and everything went well. She's still in the ICU and pretty groggy, but everything looks good. I'm going up tomorrow to see her, once she's into her normal room._

**Chapter 17 - Angel Of Music**

The next morning I woke up and rolled over, expecting to find Edward next to me. With the realization that he wasn't there, I sat up quickly and looked around the room.

"Edward?" I said automatically, thinking he would be nearby.

There was no reply, and I strained my ears, trying to pick up any noise that would give me some indication as to where my Adonis was.

A soft melody floated into the room from downstairs, and I recognized it immediately. I jumped quickly from the bed, and pulled on my dressing gown, before following the beautiful composition of notes down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom, I located the source of the music. Edward sat at his piano with his back to me, his fingers gliding lightly across the keys. He didn't seem to notice that I entered the room, and continued playing as I walked up behind him. The melody continued when I wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed the back of his neck.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, love," he said, scooting up further on the chair. "How did you sleep?"

"Extremely well," I replied, sitting next to him. "I thought you didn't like Wicked?" Although I myself loved it, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly confused by his choice of songs.

"I'm starting to find a new appreciation for it," he muttered, as the tempo changed from the current song, to a brand new one I would recognize anywhere.

I smiled and started humming along to the tune, and before I knew it I had begun singing when the lyrics started.

"_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight.  
I need help believing you're with me tonight.  
My wildest dreamings could not foresee,  
Lying beside you with you wanting me."_

My stomach was fluttering with nerves. I'd never had anyone hear me sing before, and although I know Edward would never laugh at me, I couldn't help but be a little nervous. But I was caught up in the moment, and all I could think of was the melody coming from the piano and the beautiful man creating it.

"_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance, and crossed the borderline.  
And if it turns out it's over too fast,  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine."_

He smiled warmly at me before he started singing, and I was completely mesmerized as he sung.

"_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise,  
But you've got me seeing through different eyes.  
Somehow I've fallen under your spell,  
And somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell."_

He nodded to me as he finished, encouraging me to join in again, and his fingers continued to glide smoothly over the keys.

"_Every moment, as long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time"_

I stopped and let him sing the line by himself, once again completely mesmerized.

"_Say there's no future for us as a pair"_

I joined him, voicing what was truly in my heart. _"And though I may know, I don't care._

"_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine"_

Edward continued playing the melody to the end of the song, and the final note resounded through the large room. Our eyes locked and I felt the same electricity as I had felt in Biology during those first few weeks Edward and I were together. I was hyperaware of every aspect of him, and more than anything, the fact that he was only inches from me. Just like in Biology, I felt an irrefutable urge to reach out and touch him. But unlike then, when our relationship was still so fragile with our lack of knowledge, there was no reason to fight my sudden desires.

I reached out and captured his face between by hands at the very moment he did the same, and his lips crushed against mine. I ran my fingers through his hair as his lips answered every question mine asked, moving in perfect time with one another. I lost all sense of control and reason, and I opened my mouth slightly, inhaling a more concentrated form of his irresistible scent. I flicked my tongue out, letting it brush lightly against his lips.

His hands drifted down to my waist, and stopped on my hips. He pulled me closer to him, and it was a few seconds before I realized I was no longer sitting on the chair. Instead, I was now in Edward's arms, as he held me off the floor. I locked my legs around his waist as our kissing continued, and there was a soft clunking of the keys as he sat me down on his prized piano. I blushed quickly, but he just chuckled against my lips.

"Are you two almost done?"

I pulled away quickly in shock, and looked into the eyes of my soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Alice! When did you get back?"

"About two minutes ago," she replied nonchalantly. "Now, if you and Edward are going to continue this, I suggest you either move to his room, or wait until tomorrow night."

"We're fine Alice," I said, as Edward pulled me back onto the seat next to him.

"Good, because you have exactly fifteen minutes with each other before Edward is leaving with the boys, and you are getting ready for your wedding."

"Getting ready?" I questioned in disbelief. "Alice, the wedding isn't until tomorrow afternoon!"

"Precisely, which give us exactly…" She closed her eyes for a moment as she focused on something other than the present. "Thirty-one hours and forty-seven minutes, minus the nine-and-a-half hours you'll be sleeping for." When it came to Alice, one would think I would know better by now.

I sighed, and pulled Edward up with me as I headed towards the stairs. I hurried upstairs as quickly as possible, shutting the door quickly behind us as we entered Edward's room.

Edward reached up and held his hand against my cheek, an unrecognizable look burning in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, completely drawn to his gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" he asked seriously. Not exactly what I was thinking.

I blushed and turned my head away from his slightly. "Because there's nothing to tell. I really can't sing, except for in the shower."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "I might have to shower with you sometimes, just to hear you sing again."

"I probably sound like a strangled cat when I sing," I protested.

"More like an angel," he replied, caressing my cheek as he spoke. He planted a soft kiss against my cheek, and I forgot the next point I was going to argue.

All too soon, there was a knock at the door.

"Can you kids cut it out?" Jasper's voice drifted into the room. "Alice wanted me to remind you that Edward is leaving soon, and the amount of lust coming out of that room is intolerable."

"Sorry Jas," I replied quickly, pulling back slightly from Edward. "He'll be down in a minute."

"Thank you Bella," he said, before it was once again silent.

"I'm going to miss you," I admitted, hugging Edward tightly once more.

He smiled and held me securely in his arms. "As am I. I think this may be the longest twenty-four hours of my life."

"Thirty-one hours, remember?" I said, poking fun at Alice's earlier premonitions.

"Don't forget the forty-seven minutes," he chuckled, rubbing circles on my back as he spoke.

"Thirty-five by now," I corrected him. I sighed before I pulled away, with Edward planting a quick kiss on my lips.

"Do you realize that the next time I see you, you will be Mrs. Cullen?" he asked, the passion evident as he spoke.

"I know," I replied, and for the first time, I could say that I was truly excited to be marrying Edward.

_ Anyway, found out today that I have showcase rehearsals for the next few days, then work, and visiting my sister, so it might be a while before the next update. I'm sorry guys..._


	18. The Big Day

_Just thought I'd give you all and update, and post the next chapter. My sister was released from hospital this morning, so she's happy about that. Anyway, here's the next chapter, which I had to completely rewrite, because the original was really jumpy, and just didnt flow properly. Anyway, enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18 - The Big Day

If I thought that my wedding day was to be relaxing, I was sorely mistaken.

I was woken early in the morning by the sensation of my blanket being ripped off the bed, the warmth around me immediately dissipating. I sat up quickly, looking around to see who had woken me.

"Alice!" I said, glaring at my almost sister-in-law. "What's the deal?"

Without saying a word, she pushed me into the bathroom, clothes following right after. "Fifteen minutes, Bella, then we're leaving," she ordered through the closed door.

I rolled my eyes at her as I turned on the shower.

"You'll thank me in due time," she added, before heading downstairs.

After I had showered, Alice drove Rosalie and I to pick up Angela from her house, before heading into Port Angeles to get manicures and pedicures done. Alice forced me to sit still for two hours while I had my nails done, practically holding me down any time I would so much as fidget, muttering something about knowing me and wrecking my nails before they were even finished. It had taken a lot of convincing before she agreed to let me have French tips, rather than the shade of blue she had chosen for her, Rosalie and Angela, which matched their dresses perfectly.

When we had finally finished – and Angela and I had been threatened with pain worse than death not to ruin our newly pained nails – we were off again, back towards home. Alice flew manically into a fast food drive-through, ordering some lunch for Angela and I. As soon as she had paid, she threw it to us in the back seat, once again ordering us not to damage our nails in any way.

The nerves that flittered around in my stomach prevented me from enjoying my meal. I barely tasted it, and I found myself not noticing the journey home as my mind drifted. We soon pulled into the driveway, and Alice opened the door, allowing me to step hesitantly out of the car.

"Watch your nails!" she shouted as I went to shut the door behind me. I sighed and let her lead Angela and I into the house, with Rosalie walking ahead.

Rosalie held her hand up before we could reach the door. "Anyone home?" she called through the open door.

"Just Jasper and I," Esme said as she came floating down the stairs. "The boys came and picked up their tuxedos and left about 10 minutes ago."

"Jasper's here?" I asked, figuring that he would have been with the others.

Alice was dragging me up the stairs behind her when Jasper laughed. "Well, someone had to keep these girls under control."

Alice took me straight through her room and into her enormous bathroom, which was at least twice as large as my bedroom at home. Rosalie and Angela followed closely behind, and Alice stood in front of a single chair, which I sat in obediently. I stared in awe at the array of tools and products that covered the long counter as Rosalie led Angela to her chair, wondering what they could all possible be used for.

Alice and Rosalie immediately picked up a brush each and began running it through my hair, managing to get most of the knots out. When they were finished, Alice led me to the sink where she proceeded to wash my hair with my shampoo, which left it smelling like strawberries.

"But Alice, I just washed my hair last night," I protested, but it was pointless. She muttered something under her breath as she kept scrubbing, but I was sure I picked up on the word "naive" in there.

While Alice worked, Rosalie started on Angela's hair. Once my hair was washed, Alice towel through the wet tangles vigorously and began spraying something else – this one had a slight vanilla fragrance – onto my damp, messy hair.

She quickly combed through the soaked masses, the vanilla scented spray making my curls behave, a feat I usually found impossible. I would have to ask Alice where to get it. Then she grabbed a blow dryer and went to work.

After about 10 minutes of her blow drying, and making little headway, her face became a little worried. She turned to Rosalie and their expressions did little do settle the nerves that were staring to break through my tough exterior.

"Alice…" Rosalie started, her voice expressing her anxiety.

"Jasper!" she called out of the bathroom, loud enough to fool Angela. "Find me another blow dryer!"

Jasper appeared at the doorway moments later, a blow dryer in hand. He pointed it at my head while Alice continued to brush through the mess, and Rosalie returned to Angela.

"You seem to be used to this," I said to Jasper.

He smiled in response. "That's what happens when you're with Alice," and she smiled up at him.

Much to my surprise, their mission was a success. Jasper escaped gratefully when my hair was all dry – and extremely poufy. My hair was standing 3 inches from my head.

"What did you do?" I asked in horror, only to have Alice ignore me while pulling out a box of hot rollers.

I gave up on convincing her that my hair didn't curl, letting her do as she pleased. Angela's hair was almost curled by now, with Rosalie doing a wonderful job. My mind, however, was preoccupied by my other hundred or so thoughts.

My breathing increased unwillingly, as I went over hundreds of scenarios in my head. Why was I doing this? Was Edward regretting proposing? Was he as worried as I was? Did I really want to marry him? Did my feeling like this mean that I didn't want to be with Edward forever?

Alice seemed to pick up my heart beating furiously against my chest. "Bella? You alright?"

I nodded, knowing that she wouldn't be fooled. "Just nerves I guess."

She must have been convinced, either that or she let it go for now, and continued to twist my hair into the rollers, pinning them as she went.

As soon as Alice finished curling my hair, she started on Rosalie's, twisting it into hot rollers as well. Angela and I began chatting, although my mind was elsewhere, before a small tap interrupted us. Jasper's clear voice came from the other side of the door.

"Everyone decent?"

"It's fine, Jasper. You can come in," Alice said, her eyes not leaving Rosalie's hair.

His head poked around the doorframe. "Carlisle just called. Emmett left the rings here so I'm just going to run them over. Need anything while I'm out?"

"No, we'll be fine," Alice replied, but Jasper was no longer listening. He was looking at me, confusion evident on his face. He walked in, and sat gracefully on the floor next to my chair.

"You ok, Bella?"

As he spoke, Alice and Rosalie both turned around and watched for my reaction. I nodded, but Jasper could sense my apprehension.

"Come on," he said, grasping my arm and leading me from the bathroom.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Alice called after us.

Jasper's voice was calm as he replied. "I'm just borrowing her for a moment. I promise that you can have her back in perfect condition."

Jasper pulled me quickly upstairs and sat me down on the edge of Edward's bed. "Now, what are you so worried about? And don't tell me you're fine; your emotions are going haywire."

I sighed, knowing there was no way that I could lie to him. "I guess I'm just nervous. You know, the whole getting married thing. Eternal commitment; it leaves a lot to the imagination."

He put his hand on my arm; a move that was rare for Jasper, who usually kept his distance. Tranquility floated through my body at his touch, and I immediately felt much more relaxed.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," I replied, but some of my tension still remained. "You'd better get me back before Alice stresses out any more than she already is."

"And we certainly wouldn't want that, would we?" he said with a playful smile. He stopped at the door to Alice's room, and left me to return alone.

"Watch your thoughts around Edward!" Alice whispered as she appeared next to me, and pulled me back into the bathroom. "If you let Edward see Bella, so help me…"

* * *

_There you go... The first of a few chapters about the wedding. Expect more in the future. Life is still prety hectic, so I don't know how long it will be until the next update._


	19. Getting Closer

_I know it's been a while since I last updated (well, at least it feels like it has) but I'm back into the swing of things. Chapters are coming pretty slow at the moment, but I'm hoping things are back on track soon enough._

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Getting Closer**

When I returned to Alice's bathroom, I sat down instantly in the chair. Rosalie's hair was almost done now, and Alice knelt in front of me and picked up my hands. She turned them on an angle, checking that nothing had happened to the perfectly manicured nails in the last 5 minutes. They seemed to pass inspection, because she immediately went back to finish Rosalie's hair. Once Alice had finished putting in the rollers, they swapped roles and Rosalie started on Alice's hair.

I got up off the chair (earning a glare from Alice) and walked over to the sound system that was in the corner of the room. I very carefully looked through the songs and finally found one. The gentle melody imbedded in the music filled the room as I returned to my seat. Angela and I chatted for a while about anything and everything as I watched Rosalie work, noting how easily this make-over thing came to her and Alice. Alice's hair was now finished and was sitting in rollers.

"What do you think about make-up?" Alice asked.

"It's a pain," I offered. They, of course, ignored me.

Rosalie thought for a moment. "She won't need much base, just a small amount to soften her complexion up a bit."

"And obviously lipstick. A soft pink, maybe?" Alice suggested.

Rosalie nodded. "And mascara and eyeliner. Blue eye shadow to match the theme?"

"A soft blush too, of course."

"Yeah, cause I don't blush enough already," I replied sarcastically.

"Be patient, Bella," Alice warned. "It'll be less painful if you cooperate."

There was another knock on the door, and Esme entered the room. "Alice, the caterers just arrived. Everything has been set up out the back, and the tables for the reception are being set up now."

"Oh, thanks Esme," she said, as she rushed from the room at human speed. "Make sure Bella doesn't ruin her nails or hair while I'm gone."

Rosalie chuckled and turned to Esme. "Do you want to do your hair now, or later?"

"Don't worry about me Rose. I can take care of myself," she said. "As long as the four of you are ready, that's all that matters."

The ringing of a cell phone interrupted their discussion. Esme picked up a small silver phone off Alice's bedside table, looked at the caller ID and held it to her ear.

"Hello Jasper."

She was silent while Jasper spoke on the other end of the line. "Oh, no! That's the last thing we need." Another pause. "Well, of course he would be. They both are." Her voice was compassionate as she spoke. "Well, put him on the phone."

She held out the phone to me. "It's Edward."

"Watch your nails!" Rosalie warned as I ran over to the phone.

"Edward?"

"Bella," he breathed. His voice sounded anxious and seemed to reflect my stress levels. "It's so good to hear your voice."

"I know. I feel exactly the same way," I admitted. "Is it ridiculous that I can't even go 24 hours without missing you?"

"If it is, I must be ridiculous too," he replied, his voice calmer now than it had when he'd first spoken. "How is everything going over there? Alice being reasonable?"

I smiled. "As reasonable as Alice can be. Are you boys behaving?"

"Of course we are," he said, mock dismay in his voice. "I'm always an angel."

"Sure. I believe you," I said, my voice matching his. I looked at my watch. Just after 1. "So, 5 hours, huh?"

"Gosh, is it really that long?" he asked. "I don't think I can go another 5 minutes without seeing you."

"You'll survive," I replied, but understanding completely what he meant. "Besides, I'm sure Alice has plenty of things lined up for me this afternoon that would prevent me from being much company."

He laughed at that. "I'd still be with you, and that would be enough."

As he spoke, Alice returned to the room. "Oh, Alice is back. Looks like I'm about to face a long afternoon of some sort of torturous ritual involving hair products and make-up."

"Tell her to play nicely."

Alice held her hand out for the phone. "You can tell her yourself," I said. "She wants to talk to you."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too," I said. "I'll see you tonight."

I passed the phone to Alice, and sank onto Alice's bed. Only a few hours left now. Only a few hours until I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Alice soon hung up from Edward and dragged me back to the bathroom.

She and Rosalie pulled open the top drawers of the vanity, and started pulling out different types of make-up, some I didn't recognize.

Alice got some sort of crème and started spreading a thin layer across my face. Rosalie then pulled a pot of mousse, although I wasn't sure exactly what it was. She got a flat sponge and started spreading it across my face. It was only when it matched my skin tone that I realized it was foundation.

"I thought foundation was supposed to be liquid?" I said, eyeing the light textured substance.

"It comes in a mousse like this, a liquid, like you said, and also in powders too," Rosalie explained, shaking her head.

Once Rosalie had applied the base, Alice came back over, armed with a black pencil. She ordered me to close my eyes, and drew a thin line around each of my eyes. I then felt her brushing something onto each eyelid. She told me to open my eyes and she pulled out the mascara and brushed it over my eyelashes. The blush went on next, a pale pink powder being brushed along the tops of my cheeks, even though I still felt it was unnecessary since I'd likely be blushing with all the attention anyways. The lipstick was next, and Alice had me puckering my lips, which made me feel like an idiot, but she promised me that the end result would be well worth it.

While Rosalie began to work on my hair, Alice got started on Angela's make-up. Rosalie was tugging at the rollers in my hair, unwinding them with flying fingers. She had twisted and pinned most of the top layer up at the back of my head but I could still feel the other half of the ringlet to remain on the back of my neck.

Neither of the girls would let me look at myself in the mirror, conveniently angling the chair away from the counter toward the back wall.

"It has to be surprise," Rosalie had told me when I complained.

She and Alice had quickly fixed up each other's hair and make-up, getting both of theirs done in less time than it took to do mine. This made me worried that it took more work to get me ready, but then I realized that they were moving a lot faster than they had with me, obviously used to this kind of ritual.

"Alright, now time to get dressed," she said to me. She and Rosalie each grabbed one of my hands and one of Angela's, and dragged us to Alice's massive wardrobe.

They pulled down the four dress bags and lay each of them across the bed. Rosalie picked up the middle one and unzipped it. Inside was my wedding dress, still as beautiful as I remembered it.

Alice pulled off my dressing gown, and helped me into a corset, while Rosalie unfastened the clasps on the dress. She carefully helped me into the dress, being careful of my hair and makeup and then zipped the dress back up.

"Don't look down," Alice warned. Clearly, I still wasn't able to see anything.

She ran back to the wardrobe and returned with four shoe boxes. She and Rosalie then quickly helped Angela get into her dress and got changed into theirs. I felt a pang of jealousy at their beauty. All of the dresses were perfectly designed to their figures, framing them perfectly. Angela seemed to fit in perfectly with them, and their radiance seemed to shine around the room. I suddenly felt quite inadequate. My thoughts soon shifted when Rosalie put on the white heels Alice had convinced me to buy.

"Are you ready to see the final result?"

I looked up and Alice was standing next to three full-length mirrors, each covered with a piece of material so I wouldn't be able to peek before they were finished.

I nodded and moved to stand in front of the mirrors. Walking was easier than I had thought it would be; maybe I wouldn't fall on my face while walking down the aisle.

Angela, Alice and Rosalie stood on either side of the mirrors and simultaneously pulled off the material, giving me my first chance to look at the end result.

* * *

_Hehe... If you're hanging out for a really girly piece of writing (i.e. Bella's dress, then you're in luck!) The next chapter is going to be the last one before the actual wedding, entitled "Something Old." (Not like that gives it away or anything)... and another surprise around the corner! Possibly a new visitor? Or maybe an old friend? A family member some could even say... Remember to R&R, cause the response has been depressing. Even tell me if you hate it, so I know what not to write_


	20. Something Old

_Hey guys, just got home from showcase, which was awesome. I completely stuffed up my dialogue, and my microphone didn't work, and I only did the first half of our thriller dance (which I had to learn today, might I add), but it was an awesome night... but one I never want to repeat! Our director is pregnant at the moment, and almost went into early labour with all the stressing she was doing, but everything went well. I also caught up with a few of my old mates, and I also scored myself a date for formal! Yay! Anyways, enough of my ranting! Here's what you really want to read..._

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Something Old**

"There," Alice said, positively beaming. "You see?"

I stared at the stranger in the mirror. She looked very tall in the high shoes, with the black vintage lace around the waist of the dress adding to the illusion. A matching black piece of lace was tied over the lace, setting the piece off perfectly. The décolleté bodice – where her unusually impressive bust line caught my eye again – made her neck look very long, as did the column of shining curls down her back. The white silk of the dress was perfect, making her skin look incredibly smooth, contrasting perfectly with her elegant make-up.

I had to admit, she looked beautiful.

I blinked as my vision became blurred by the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"I see, Alice," I replied in a whisper. "Thank you."

She hugged me tightly. "You're welcome sweetie."

I turned to Rosalie and hugged her. "Thank you too, Rose."

"Anytime Bella," she said. "That's what I'm here for. Now, are you ready to get married?"

"What time is it?" I asked, as I gave Angela a tight hug, thanking her silently for being there with me.

"You still have another hour or so to wait yet," Esme said, as she stepped into the room. "My goodness, Bella. You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank-you Esme," I replied, blushing beneath the thin layers of make-up. "So do you."

And she did, just not quite as dramatically. She wore a skirt and top in the same deep blue as the other girls, with her hair waving naturally down her back.

"Good thing that we still have a bit of time, because there are still a few things you need first."

"Like what?" I asked, checking my reflection. I thought I looked pretty perfect, if the truth be told.

"We have something to give you first."

"Please Alice, no gifts," I begged. "You've already done plenty."

"Don't worry," she replied. "It's something that needs to be done to fulfill another tradition."

"Something old," Esme said, as she held out a gold bracelet encrusted with diamonds, and placed it on my wrist. "I was given this when I was around your age, by my parents. I want to you to wear it today, only if you want to, of course."

"I'd love to, Esme," I said. "Thank you."

"Something new," Alice explained as she walked over and handed me a flat black box. "It's a gift from Edward. He asked me yesterday to give it to you."

I pulled the lid off the box hesitantly and gasped when saw what lay inside. A beautiful diamond necklace sat inside, a large diamond hanging in the centre. I picked it up out of the box and lay it across the palm of my hand. The diamonds sparkled in the light and I noticed that the chain was made up entirely of diamonds.

Alice pulled it from my hands and I held up my hair as she clipped it on.

"Something borrowed," Rosalie said, and she held out a pair of gold drop earrings.

"Thanks Rose," I said as I put them in, and she smiled warmly.

"And for the something blue," she added, he grin turning mischievous. "This is where our role as bridesmaids kicks in."

"I think that's my cue to leave," Esme interjected. "I think the boys will be here shortly, so make sure Bella doesn't come downstairs, and I'll keep Edward away."

She kissed my cheek. "You really do look lovely," she added before she left the room.

"I'm going to see if Esme needs help," Angela said as she followed.

"Like Rose said," Alice continued, "as part of our duty as bridesmaids, we got you a little something."

Rosalie handed me a tiny box. "Open it."

I pulled the red ribbon off it. Inside was a…

"What is it?" I asked, confused by the white lacey, elastic thing.

"It's a garter, you dope," she replied, chuckling to herself. "You know, the thing that goes around the top of your leg."

"Oh," I replied. "And Edward is supposed to…" I started, trailing off in embarrassment.

"Well, that's the general idea," Alice said, laughing with Rosalie now. "Anyway, here's my present. But this one's for the honeymoon."

I had already guessed what was in this larger box, but I opened it anyway. I pulled out the hyacinth blue garment .

"Alice, I'm not wearing that!"

"Why not?" she asked. "No-one's going to see you in it. Well, except for Edward of course."

I continued to shake my head at her train of thought.

"Just pack it anyway," she compromised. "You'll change your mind."

I rolled my eyes, knowing it was impossible to argue.

"The boys are back," Alice said, looking towards the window. I ran to have a look, and saw that by now, people had started to arrive.

"Let's go and finish getting ready," Rosalie said, pulling me back to the bathroom, while Alice went to check on things downstairs.

"Rosalie, what else could there possibly be left to do?"

"We'll have to re-spray your hair so it stays in place," she replied, sitting me back down in the chair. "Unless you want it flying around all evening in the slightest breeze."

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I was deemed ready and led to the door.

"Is he outside?" Rosalie called out.

"Yes," I heard Alice call back.

"Hi Dad," I said, when I saw Charlie standing at the foot of the stairs with Jasper, Alice and Emmett.

He seemed to freeze for a second as he caught sight of me. I looked down quickly, trying to work out what he was looking at.

"What?" I asked, feeling nervous under his scrutinizing gaze.

"You look beautiful Bella," he said, hugging me when I was closer.

"Thanks Dad," I replied, slightly embarrassed, taking in his new suit I'd persuaded him to buy. "You don't scrub up too bad yourself."

"I can't believe my baby's getting married," he said, mostly to himself.

"It's time," Alice said, from the door. Up until now, she had been peeking through the curtains. "Come on guys. Line up."

She handed Rosalie, Angela and I each a bouquet of flowers. Angela took her pace at the front, with Rosalie and Emmett behind her, Alice and Jasper next, and Charlie and I bringing up the rear.

"Watch your thoughts," I heard her whisper to Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet. "I don't want the surprise to be ruined."

I smiled. Everything had to be perfect with Alice.

The music started outside and the doors opened from the outside. We were standing around the corner so that the guest outside couldn't see us (another detail that had been thought out by Alice).

Angela walked out first, her steps keeping in time with the music, followed closely by Emmett and Rosalie. After a moment, Alice turned around and kissed my cheek. "Congratulations, Bella."

She smiled warmly as she pulled away, and I returned her smile as she and Jasper followed Rosalie and Emmett's path.

Then it was just me and Charlie. "Thanks for being here, Dad."

He looked down at me. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world. You ready kiddo?"

"Absolutely," I replied. He held out his arm and I took it as I took my first step towards my future.

* * *

_Ok people, so that's it, and yes, the next story is going to be the wedding! And to all those who are over the fluff, I promise that as soon as the wedding is over, there will be a little more drama happening... Oh, and let me know if you really hate the A/N's I keep leaving... I know that many people dont like them, so if I get a lot of people telling me that, I'll stop doing it randomly. Thanks guys, and only a few days left now until Breaking Dawn!_


	21. The Ceremony

_YAY! Only half and hour now until it's the second... and Breaking Dawn comes out! Going shopping first thing in the morning to get the book (if it's released over here in Australia by then)... Gosh, I hope it is! So as a "Breaking Dawn being released" present... here's the wedding scene!_

* * *

**Chapter 21 - The Ceremony**

"Alice will be Alice," I whispered to myself as I looked around the marquee. The royal blue seats that held our family and friends were split into two halves, with a golden carpet running down the middle aisle. Candles lit the darkening area, providing a strange yet beautiful glow beneath the extra lights. White freesias sat around an arch at the end of the aisle, yet all of the beauty of the area faded in comparison to the man that was waiting for me.

He stood there, looking as exceptional as always in his black tuxedo. He was so beautiful; I felt a flicker of the old fear, that he was just a dream – not possibly real – and just out of my grasp if I were to reach for him.

I continued walking forward with Charlie, and it seemed to take ages, but I was finally next to him. Charlie kissed my cheek before he went to sit in the front row, next to Renee, Phil, Esme and Carlisle.

"You are absurdly beautiful," he whispered.

"You took my line," I replied in a low voice that only he would hear. "Just when I convince myself that you're actually real, you show up looking like this and I'm afraid I'm dreaming again."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile as the minister spoke.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Edward Anthony and Isabella Marie in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. "

I looked around, my breath hitching slightly as I scanned our family and friends. Satisfied as no one moved, I smiled as I turned back to the minister.

"We are gathered here today, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is," he said. "We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Edward and Bella the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives. Edward and Bella have found that special someone to love and trust with heart, mind, and soul. They have found someone to support them and comfort them in times of trial. They also know they have good reason to be happy together and we rejoice with them in their union.

Turning to my Adonis, the minister asked him "Edward, do you take Bella for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Edward looked up from my face to the minister. "I do," he said, before turning back to me.

The minister turned his attention to me "Bella, do you take Edward for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

I didn't even bother moving my eyes from Edward's, although I don't know that I could have had I tried. "I do."

"Now, Edward and Bella, will you please join hands and, to each other, express your vows of love and devotion."

Edward went first, staring deeply into my eyes as he spoke. "I, Edward, take you Bella, to be my lover, my friend, and my beloved partner in life. During times of plenty and times of want, times of sickness and times of health, I will be by your side. When we are blessed with sorrow as with joy, we will face and share those experiences together. I vow to respect and cherish you. I will care for you and protect you. I will comfort and encourage you. I will be to you faithful and always true for all eternity to come."

I smiled at his words, and took a deep breath before I spoke. "I, Bella, take you Edward, to be my husband, best friend, partner and lover. I will honor and respect our bond and love you more each day. I will trust you, laugh with you and share your sorrows with you. Always by your side in good times and bad, regardless of challenges we may meet. I give you my heart, my love, my hand in all our days together."

The minister turned and nodded to Emmett. Emmett handed my wedding ring to Edward and Edwards to me as the minister continued.

"The marriage ring seals the vows of marriage and represents a promise for eternal and everlasting love. It is a physical manifestation of the promises joining both the bride and groom together. The wedding ring is placed on the fourth finger of the left hand because it was traditionally believed that this finger was a direct connection to the heart - the perfect place for a symbol representing eternal love and commitment."

Edward held out my ring in the palm of his hand and the minister placed his hand over it. "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

"With this ring I thee wed," Edward said, placing the ring on my finger. "Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." He kissed the ring before he let go of my hand.

The minister placed the same blessing on Edward's ring. "May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Edward and Bella are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love.

"In so much as Edward and Bella have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife.

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss."

"Don't mind if I do," Edward said, and he grabbed my face in his hands and pressed his cold lips to mine, dazzling me in front of all our family and friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

* * *

_Yes, I know Stephenie Meyer's wedding will be much more cooler than mine... but if I was anywhere near as talented as Stephenie is, then I would have my own Edward Cullen, and I wouldn't still be killing myself with school and work. Anyway, happy reading of Breaking Dawn!_


	22. The Reception

_I know it's been almost a weeks since I last update, but I have been exceptionally lazy... I mean, busy! Maybe a bit of both. I was kinda avoiding the internet for the fist few days of the week, because I was trying to avoid any spoilers (Getting Breaking Dawn and The Host tonight... Yay!) and I was working... then, when I had this great plan to come home and write and post a new chapter, my laptop got a virus! Grrr... so one of my friend (who's a complete genius with computers, in comparison to my blondness with them especially) is in the process of fixing it for me. Fingers crossed I'll have it up and running in the next 2 days so I can take it to the snow with me when I leave on Saturday. _

* * *

**Chapter 22 - The Reception**

We broke apart as all of our family and friend stood and cheered. Emmett's booming voice echoed above the sound of everyone else.

Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. We both turned to look at our family and friends.

Alice bounded to the front of the space. "If everyone would like to go through to their tables, dinner will be served soon."

Edward took my hand and let me back down the aisle, with most of the guests following. As we rounded the house, I caught my first look at the area that Alice had set up for the reception.

I whistled appreciatively at the sight, blown away by the grandeur, I was unable to find much of my vocabulary. "Umm, wow."

A huge white marquee, over twice the size of the one the ceremony was held in, seemed to glow in the night. A large number of tables were set up, with a long row next to the stage. Edward and I took our seats at the row along the front, with Emmet and Rosalie next to Edward and Alice and Jasper sitting next to me. Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee and Phil sat at another table near ours, while the other guests found their seats too.

Waiters soon began to swoop in on everyone, serving hors d'oeuvres and drinks once they were seated. Our table was no exception. The majority of the table refused, but when my stomach growled, I accepted the food when it was offered. I also grabbed a glass of champagne too, which earned a look from Edward.

"What?"

He smiled. "Not too much on the alcohol, ok? You don't know how well you hold your liquor, and I don't want you to regret anything later."

"Don't worry," I replied. "I just want to make the most of our wedding reception. Besides, you'r sounding more like my father than my husband at the moment."

"Husband," he mused. "I like the sound of that."

"So do I." I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

"Alright everyone," Emmett's voice boomed above the noise, and the room fell silent. "Thanks. First of all, before we start eating, I think Carlisle would like to say a few words to the newlyweds."

Carlisle got up and took the microphone. "Thank-you Emmett. I'm sure that you're all anxious to try this beautiful food, so I'll make this quick. It'd just like to make a toast to the new couple. Bella and Edward, on behalf of myself and Esme, we wish you all the best for your future, because I can't think of two people who deserve true happiness more than you do. To Edward and Bella," he said, raising his glass.

"Edward and Bella," the guests echoed in unison, as they too held their glasses up.

It was at that moment I realized that I couldn't stop smiling. It was euphoric, the knowledge that I was now married to the most beautiful man to have ever existed. I turned to Edward and he too, was smiling back at me.

"Ok then," Emmett said returning to the stage, "if that's all for now, let the feast begin."

On cue, waiters began carrying our dinner plates, loaded with food. Waiters placed a plate in front of Edward and I first, before moving on to the others at the table.

I chuckled lightly as Edward swished his pasta around with his fork. He looked as if he was regretting something.

"You don't have to eat it, Sweetheart," I told him.

"I promised myself that I would eat some of everything at our wedding, and I intend to do so," he replied, and he threw a bit quickly into his mouth.

"Does it really taste that bad to you?" I asked seriously, wondering about all of my favorite foods and if I could really be that repulsed. The idea was ludicrous to me.

"I'm trying to imagine my breakfast this morning," he replied, referring to his hunting trip he'd taken.

"Is it helping?"

"Surprisingly, yes." He twirled a small bit of my pasta around his fork and held it out to me. I leaned forward and bit it off.

"See? It doesn't look as conspicuous if you're eating it too," he laughed in my ear.

"Is that any good?" Emmett asked from his seat next to Edward.

"Well, you could always try some," I said, earning a laugh from the rest of the table.

"Let's put it this way, Emmett. It's no irritable grizzly," he replied, winking at me.

Once everyone had finished eating their main course and dessert was being served, Emmett commandeered the stage once again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, It's time for a few speeches. Feel free to keep enjoying the wonderful food, but first of all I'd like to call on Charlie Swan, the father of the bride."

The guests applauded as Charlie took to the stage.

"As father of the bride I have the pleasure of making the first speech. I have been given lots and lots of advice on what to or what not to say such as keep it short, no poor attempts at making jokes, try and remember this and that. However, it has been a long time since I was allowed to say anything without being disagreed with, laughed at or ignored so this is too good an opportunity to miss. At the end of the day it is my speech and I can say what I like."

The audience laughed, and I realized that although Charlie didn't like talking in front of crowds, he was doing a brilliant job.

"I would like to start by giving a warm welcome to all the relatives and friends who have joined us to celebrate Edward & Bella's wedding on behalf of the bride's mother, myself and groom's parents. I know that many of you have traveled long distances to be here. Thank you all for coming to help celebrate this very special day. As I look around the room I realize how many friends Edward and Bella have and I hope that you all have a wonderful evening.

"Today I must admit that I am the proudest dad in the world to have accompanied Bella down the aisle today. I think that you will all agree that she looked stunning." The audience cheered and I was sure I heard someone wolf-whistle. I blushed furiously.

" This is where I am supposed to say a few embarrassing things about her when she was younger but she probably knows more gossip about me than I know about her so I have called a truce. Suffice it to say that Renee and I are both very proud of how she looks today and how she has grown up and are both delighted that she has found someone who she obviously loves and cares so much for.

"There are two things which we as parents try to give our children, one is roots and the other is wings. Bella, your wings are fully grown you have spread them and flown from the nest but you will always be loved and your roots within our family will never die.

"In Edward I believe that Bella has met her perfect partner. Although we have not known Edward long, both Renee and I think he is everything one could hope for in a son in law.

"Mind you, I wasn't sure about him for a while there, with him stealing my daughter and whisking her off without any prior notice, but he always returned her, just not always in perfect condition. Not that Edward's to blame. It's not easy to keep an eye on a girl who got her clumsiness from her father. Sorry about that, Bells." He caught my eye and I widened my smile, showing him that he was most certainly forgiven.

"Seriously, Edward has many good qualities; one of the important ones is an ability to appreciate the finer things in life. Well, after all, he did marry our daughter didn't he Renee?

"Now we get to the tricky part of the speech.

"According to the internet's idiots guide to wedding speeches this is where I am supposed to give advice on the subject of marriage. But Edward and Bella do not need my advice. The only thing I would say is that you must choose the right partner for the right reason and I think that they both have done this.

"Edward, just remember these 3 words …all, just and only. You will hear them time and again. Such as all you need to do is, it will just take 5 minutes & it only costs so much. These are all gross understatements but as a great philosopher or comedian said, women are to be loved and not understood. Mind you, helping around the house is not a bad idea. I know from the crime statistics that there has never been a case of a wife shooting her husband while he was doing the washing up."

I laughed. Of course Charlie would know the crime stats.

"After that I had better finish but before that I would like to offer one or two final thoughts.  
Marriage is the meeting of two minds, of two hearts and of two souls. It is clear that Edward and Bella are a perfect example of this.

"May they be blessed with happiness that grows and with love that lasts and a peaceful life together. I wish them enjoyment for today, the fulfillment of all their hopes and dreams for tomorrow and love and happiness always.

"It is now my pleasure to propose a toast to the happy couple. Please be upstanding and raise your glasses to the bride and groom Mr. & Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank-you Charlie," Emmett said, once Charlie had taken his seat. "Now I'd like to call Edward and Bella to the stage. The Bride and Groom, Ladies and Gentlemen."

Edward grabbed my arm and helped me out of the chair. He led me to the stage, with his arm around my waist the whole time.

"Thanks Emmett," Edward said as he stood in front of the microphone. "I'm not going to speak for Bella , who I'd just like to say looks absolutely stunning tonight, because I've never been allowed to beforehand, and I'm likely to get slapped if I try now.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming here today and sharing our special day with us. There are times when it's good to be surrounded by people who are important to you, and for us this is one of those occasions. We hope that you're enjoying it every bit as much as we are and we'd like to thank you for your kind wishes, cards, presents and support."

Edward took a step to the side so I could stand in front of the microphone.

"We must say we've been really impressed by the number of people that have rallied round to help us in preparation for today, if you're not mentioned by name and that's most of you, please be assured that Edward and I are very grateful."

"Charlie and Renee, thank you not only for your hospitality and your kindness, but for also giving me your very beautiful daughter" Edward said. "Thank you for trusting me with Bella's heart, and I promise I'll take good care of her and of course do everything she tells me to. So Renee, we have a present here for you."

He jumped off the stage and ran a present down to Renee, kissing her on the cheek as he handed it to her. I kept speaking as he did so.

"I also want to say thank you Edward's parents, who made me feel like part of the family from the very first moment I met them. You have been there for me so many times, that there is no way I could ever thank you enough. I know you had your hands full raising Edward, but you have influenced and molded him into the man he is today, the man that I so dearly love. We have a gift here for you too, Esme."

I walked down the stairs and over to her table. I handed her he present and hugged her tightly. "Thank-you for my life," I whispered in her ear and she kissed my forehead before I turned to Carlisle. He kissed my cheek and headed back to the stage.

"I can imagine that Emmett, my best man, is getting impatient to make his speech soon," Edward continued. "Now many people don't know that Emmett suffers from a rare medical condition which causes him to invent fanciful stories. He really does believe these stories to be true and I thank you for humoring him during his speech.

"I am absolutely delighted to be able stand here today with Bella, I never knew what was missing in my life before I met her. She has been a true source of friendship, support and love, and has stood by me through a lot of decisions since we got together.

"Bella, you agreed to make me the happiest man in the world today and have a natural way that makes every day a joy to be with you. I know that I told you earlier but I want everyone to know how beautiful you look today. Your dress is stunning and you really do look like a princess. You really have made me the happiest and proudest man alive today by saying 'I do' and I can't wait to tell everyone that you are now Mrs. Cullen, at every opportunity.

"I don't have to hope that our future together will be a happy one… I know it will be, because every day I wake to find that I love Bella twice as much as the day before. As Bella will tell you – I'm often wrong, but in marrying her, I know I've made the right decision. Thank-you love."

"Edward, my dream was to find a man who would understand me without me uttering a single word. A man whose values and spirit matched my own. Even though we didn't get off to a good start, you eventually allowed yourself to open up to me and trusted me. And even through the years, as things in our lives change, my love for you will not. I may not always be la tua cantante, but I will always be la tua moglie – your wife.

"If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck, the touch of your lips on my cheek, the feel of your fingers on my skin. Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you. Edward, thank you for giving me the chance to be with you for the rest of our days, and making my wish come true."

I leant up and kissed him lightly on the lips, not wanting to initiate anything more, because there was one final thing that I needed to say.

"Finally, to our beautiful bridal party, thanks for calming mine and Edward's nerves and helping in preparation for today. A special note to Alice, who is responsible for everything you see around you today, including these beautiful dress designs. Thank you for being such a great source of support. You have been my sounding board and a voice of reason, not only during the wedding planning, but throughout our friendship as well. Thank you all for standing beside me today as Edward and I exchanged our vows. We have a small gift for each of you as a token of our appreciation."

Edward and I walked down the table line, handing each of them a small box. We took our seats then, as Emmet rose to give his best man's speech.

I leaned over and whispered in Edward's ear. "This should be interesting."

* * *

_So... what d'ya think? I had so much trouble writing speeches, as you'll see with the next chapter. There might be a bit of fixing up to do, but I should have it up either tomorrow, or on Saturday befor I go._


	23. Surprise Guest

_Hey guys, just thought I'd update now, because in another 2 hours I will be on a bus, heading south to the snow! How exciting... I've never seen snow before! Can't wait. Brought Breakiing Dawn the other dasy to read on the bus (22 hours people), but I got to impatient, and already started reading it, and all I can say is WOAH!_

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Surprise Guest**

"Alright, now that we've got all the soppy, emotional stuff out of the way, thanks to Edward and Bella, we can get started on a real speech," he said, pulling the microphone out of it's holder.

"Well, Edward, I hope you made the most of your speech... now you're a married man that'll be the last time you get to speak for over 3 minutes without being interrupted!

"For those of you that don't know me, my name's Emmett, and I've had the privilege of being Edward's brother and best man for today. I hope you've all enjoyed the day so far, and I think you'll all agree... Bella does look absolutely stunning, doesn't she? The groom certainly looked absolutely stunned when he saw her.

"You can't deny it's been an emotional day though... evens the cake's in tiers!" he added, and I shook my head while laughing at his joke.

"Firstly, on behalf of the bridesmaids, I'd like to thank Edward for his kind words- they were very much appreciated. They also said, Edward, that you look very different sober!" Not that Edward had ever been drunk… at least not in the past 80 years, and he didn't strike me as the type that did a lot of drinking in his formative years.

"Now this is only going to be a short speech because of my throat... If I go on too long Alice's threatened to cut it!

"You know, it's been said that being asked to be best man is like being asked to make love to Camilla Parker Bowles.. It's a great honour but you don't really want to do it!" I choked a little on the champagne I was sipping, and half glanced to the table where my parents sat, but they were smiling along with the rest of the guests. Alice, on the other hand, looked as I she was about to leap from her seat and strangle Emmett.

"But here I am, and I think you'll agree that my first job, of getting this man to the church, on time and sober, was a complete success! Now it's time for my second job, the speech, and this is the bit I've REALLY been looking forward to!!

"Well, what can I tell you about the groom? I've know him for about 10 years, he's handsome, intelligent, witty, charismatic… sorry, wrong wedding.

"You know, Bella tells me the first time she set eyes on Edward, she thought he was handsome from afar... Now she just thinks he's far from handsome!" In my eyes, and I'm sure in the eyes of every other woman in the world, Edward could never be described as anything but handsome, or irresistible, or sexy…

"But nevertheless, she fell for his boyish charms, and actually discovered that they share the same sense of humour! Bella, you have to share it, Edward hasn't got one of his own!"

"In all seriousness though Edward, you've been the best brother to me over the years. It's been an honor to be your best man today, and with all my heart I hope you two have a long and happy marriage.

"You're a lucky man. Bella's a beautiful girl with a heart of gold, even if she does have the balance of a polo stick, and she deserves a good husband... Thank God you married her before she found one!" I glanced into the eyes of my now husband, and knew the even if I lived for a thousand year, I would never find another for me, besides the one sitting next to me right now.

"Just before I make the Toast, I do have a few words of wisdom for the happy couple:-

"Bella, treat Edward like a dog! 3 meals a day, plenty of affection... and make sure you play with him often." He winked at me, and I blushed slightly as I realized the double-meaning of his words.

"Edward, always remember those 3 little words that are the key to a long and happy marriage... 'You're right love'!

"Now, as a man that will drink to absolutely anything, it gives me immense pleasure to invite you all to be upstanding, raise you glasses and join me in a toast to Bella and Edward, because I think they were made for each other.

"May your love be modern enough to survive the times, but old fashioned enough to last forever. I'm sure you're going to be happy together, and I speak for everybody here when I say I wish you both the very best for your future life together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, Edward and Bella!"

A gigantic cheer broke out across the space, and all the guests rose to their feet and raised their glasses. I looked away from all of our family and friends into the face of my one true love. He caught my face in his hands and kissed me so passionately that I forgot for a moment where we were, only knowing Edward and the way his cool lips felt against mine. We broke apart, and I blushed deeply. Edward brushed his hand across my cheek and chortled softly.

"I'd like to now welcome the Bride and Groom to the dance floor for their first dance," Emmett announced. Edward took my hand and let me to the dance floor as the rest of our guests and bridal party followed.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked, holding his hand out as he bowed.

"You most certainly may, Mr. Cullen," I replied, curtseying. He spun me around before pulling me close, one hand still in mine and the other around my waist. I placed my free hand on his shoulder as the music started. I recognized the melody immediately, interwoven in a new arrangement, hidden under the extra instruments. It was the new song Edward had been writing, I knew now he had intended it to not be not my song, like my lullaby was, but our song, something that symbolized our mutual affection and dedication toward one another.

We stepped through the open space easily, his perfect dancing making it easy to follow. My feet felt as if they barely touched the floor as we spun around the room. Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett soon joined us as our song flowed into another, slightly faster song. My smile increased as Carlisle led Esme to the floor, and they were followed by Charlie and Renee.

"What?" Edward asked when he noticed.

I nodded toward my parents, who were now dancing with the rest of my new family.

"It makes you happy to see your parents together," he said, no asking, but observing.

I nodded in response. "It just makes me wonder what it would have been like if they hadn't gotten a divorce, but I've realized it's better that they did. If they hadn't, our lives would probably be miserable, but now, everyone's happy, in their own way."

He kissed my forehead. "You really are the most wonderful person I've ever met."

"I dunno, you give me a run for my money most of the time," I replied, pulling myself closer to him.

We danced together for a few more minutes before someone coughed behind me. "May I cut it?"

I turned around. Charlie stood behind me, with his hand outstretched. Edward let go of me reluctantly and stepped back. "Only because it's you, Charlie," he said, and I could hear the truth in his words.

I grinned at Charlie as we started dancing around the room. "So you and Mum Mom and seemed to be enjoying yourselves?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I miss seeing her, and I'll always care about her. But that's all there is anymore. You know that."

"I know," I said. "I was just commenting that you were having fun. It's good to see you so happy."

"The same with you Bella. I'm glad that you have Edward, and that he makes you happy. I'm going to miss you when you go to college."

"I know. I'll miss you too Dad," I said hugging him.

I spent the next hour dancing with everyone; Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Sam, Phil, some of my friends from school, including Ben and Mike, and was dancing with Seth Clearwater when a familiar voice spoke behind me.

"You look amazing."

I spun around quickly. "Jacob?"

"Hey Bells."

"Jake!" I said exclaimed as I threw my arms around his neck. "Where've you been?"

"I'm sorry Bella," he replied as he put his arms around my waist and hugged me back. "I needed to get away, you know? Take a break from everything. I only just got back."

"I missed you Jake," I admitted. "I'm so glad you came back."

"Sam told me about you, your… condition. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here. He only found me this morning and I came straight away. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just seeing you again is enough," I said. "I know it's selfish, especially after I told you that I wouldn't bother you again, but…"

"Bella," he said, stopping me midsentence. "It doesn't matter. It's all in the past now. All that matters now is that you getting yourself better."

Jacob pulled away from me slightly. "Cullen."

"Hello Jacob," Edward replied politely. "I'm glad you could be here today."

"I heard about Bella, and came as soon as I could," he said, letting go of my waist.

"Don't worry about it Jacob." I knew that Edward was answering his thoughts. "There's are no sides today. And I'm sure the pack will fill you in later on everything that has happened since you left."

He nodded. "I'd better go and see Sam. I haven't had a chance to talk to him since I got back." He kissed the back of my hand. "You really do look beautiful, Bells."

"Congratulations, to both of you," he said sincerely, nodding to Edward before he turned and disappeared through the crowd.

"Are you ok?" Edward whispered in my ear as he put his arms around me from behind.

I spun back around to face him. "I'm great, actually. I feel better now than ever before, and an extremely large part of that has to do with you. I have a question for you though."

"And that would be?"

"How is Jacob?" I asked, knowing that Edward would have a better insight to Jacob's thoughts than I did.

"He's worried about you, mostly," he admitted. "But there was no pain there. This really is something that you need to talk to him about. For now, though, I need you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because we have a few hungry guests, and a wedding cake to cut."

* * *

_Anyway, I'm off. You know what would make my week perfect?... If I came back to a whole heap of reviews! Make me happy people. Talk when I get back._


	24. Family

_Ah! I know, I'm an absolutely awful person, and I deserve to be hung for being so lazy! I deserve none of your forgiveness, and I have no excuse, except to blame my damn school, and the stupid virus that attacked my laptop. Good news is my laptop is back up and running - bad news is it doesnt have any internet... So in the meantime, I'm stuck with our old desktop until I can get it fixed! Thanks everyone for all your patience, and I hope I haven't lost any readers!_

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Family**

In my hand was a glass-handled knife, with Edward's hand wrapped around mine. We cut straight down through the cake. Edward and I let go of the knife, as Emmett asked all of the guests to take their seats for dessert. We headed towards our seats but Alice shooed us back towards the stage. Emmett held a plate in his hands with two pieces of cake on it.

"You guys know the drill," he said, holding the plate out in front of him. I looked up at Edward with a mischievous grin. He looked confused for a moment, until realization crossed his face as I picked up a piece of cake in my hand.

"Bell-" he stared to say, but was quickly silenced as I shoved a handful of cake into his face.

I cracked up laughing at his stunned expression, his golden eyes visible beneath the layer of white icing. My laughter was cut short though when he returned fire, squashing his piece into my face.

"Watch the dress," Alice hissed from the table, and Edward and I laughed harder. I trailed my finger down his cheek, scooping up the icing as it passed, and I held it out in front of Edward. He licked it off, tasting it before he swallowed it.

"How's it taste?" I asked, his face still brightened by his grin.

He seemed to think for a moment. "Not too bad, actually. Better than it should. You tell me."

I leaned in and kissed his lips, tasting the icing that remained there. He responded, his mouth reacting to mine. "Mmm, very nice," I replied when I pulled away, smirking as I finished my sentence, "the cake's good too."

He handed me a napkin as he started to wipe the cake off my face. I helped by making sure that none dripped onto my dress. I began to clean Edward up too, and we were soon back to our old and much cleaner selves. By now, the other guests had been served their cake, and most were nearly finished.

Once everyone had eaten, Angela, Alice and Rosalie ushered everyone back to the dance floor, with help from Emmett and Jasper. An empty chair sat in the middle of the floor, and Edward led me to sit down. He now wore a playful smile as he knelt down in front of the chair. I blushed furiously as I realized what was happening. Edward slowly pushed up the skirt of my dress, until it reached the top of my thigh. Someone in the room wolf-whistled, and I kept my eyes on Edward's. He pulled my leg out, and I kept it there as his teeth grasped around the garter. He began to pull it down with his teeth, and I had to concentrate on my breathing. He soon had it off, earning a cheer from the men in the crowd.

"Alright boys, out you come," Emmett said, and all of the men reluctantly took their place on the floor, herded there by the women.

Edward turned around with his back to the audience, and threw the garter over his head. I watched it fly through the air, and land at the back of the group. The crowd parted, and I was able to see who had caught it.

Jacob's hands were frozen in the same position they were when he'd caught the garter. He seemed to be stunned for a moment, before the pack patted him on the back, and he started laughing with them. I smiled too, grateful that it had been caught by my best friend, rather than someone like Eric, who had been standing very close to the front.

"Your turn Bella," Edward said, helping me stand on the chair. He handed me a bouquet and stood back. By now, all the men had cleared off and were quickly replaced by a large group of eager women.

"One, two, three," I counted, before I threw the bouquet over my head. I turned around quickly to see who had caught it. I was pleased to see that it was Angela who caught it, and she grinned widely, showing her pleasure in having been the one to have caught the bouquet while looking for Ben.

Edward scooped me up off the chair, holding me in his arms longer than was necessary before putting me down.

"Wedding photos!" Alice called out to us before we had any chance of escaping.

I groaned as she was immediately beside me, dragging me off toward the house. Inside the front room, a large backdrop had been set up, and the photographer placed me and Edward in front of it. As soon as he was finished with Edward and I, we changed groups, making sure that we had some with the bridesmaids, the groomsmen, the parents, and any other possible combination they could think of.

Before Alice dismissed Edward and I so we could get changed, I quickly ran back outside and finally found who I was looking for.

"Jacob!" I called out across the room.

He looked up as he heard his name called. "I was wondering where you got to."

"Come with me," I said, taking his warm hand and leading me back to the house.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not going to have wedding photos with my family and not get one with my brother, am I?," I replied with a grin.

I looked up at him to gauge his reaction, and was glad to see that he smiled. "Brother, eh?"

I nodded. By now, we had returned to the house, and the photographer wasted no time in organizing us in front of the camera.

When Jacob and I were finished, Edward and I excused ourselves, and went upstairs to get changed, and we were able to – for the first time all day – have a minute just to ourselves.

My reaction was something that surprised both of us. In a very uncharacteristic response, I let out a high-pitched squeal and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we're actually married!"

He chuckled as he my cheek. "And you were the one who didn't want to get married."

I just kissed him hard on the lips, silencing his laughter. I grabbed his hair in my hands and held his lips to mine. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing the tip of my tongue to trace over the curve of his flawless lips. It was normally Edward who would break such as kiss, worried about his self-control which was now all but perfected, but today I broke it off, gasping for air as I did. "You can be really persuasive sometimes," I breathed into his ear.

Edward pressed his lips on my forehead while I still fought to regain my breath. "We should start moving," he said after a moment. "We have a plane to catch."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" I asked, still not having been told anything about our honeymoon.

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "I suppose you're going to find out soon enough," I replied, picking up two tickets off the bedside table. He handed them to me and I quickly read over the details printed on it.

"We're going to Paris?!"

* * *

_Yay! So everything is perfect in the life of Bella and Edward, but how long can it last? Let's just say that things arent over just yet for our favourite couple... Just a quick hi to my best mate Mych, who I am proud to say is a obsessed Twilighter, just like the rest of us, and spend most of her free time here now. U rock sweetie, and I'm sorry for getting u addicted! Love you all for your patience and dedication! Katie. x x x_


	25. Goodbyes

_Hey all. So since I was so slack, I'm trying to get back into everyone's good graces by posting another chapter. Promise to get them uploaded asap from now on._

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Goodbyes**

I was just about to zip my dress up when I felt a pair of cool hands over mine and a pair of just as cold lips against my neck. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing as the lips brushed up and down my neck.

"Do you think they'll notice if we don't go back down again?" I asked, seriously contemplating living in this room for the rest of my life, just as long as I could have Edward with me.

"Patience, love," he said, removing his lips from my skin, allowing my thoughts to clear a little. "Once we're in France, we won't have to worry about any interruptions, but for now, we have some guests to bid farewell, and a flight to make."

I sighed heavily as he zipped up my dress and handed me my jacket. Luckily, Alice had organized everything beforehand, and had packed suitcases for Edward and I which were already in his car. We quickly grabbed a few last minute things, and went back downstairs to say goodbye to everyone.

Luckily, everyone that I wanted to say a proper goodbye to was still inside, waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks again, Rose. For everything," I said, giving her a quick hug. "Keep these guys in line for me until I get back, wont you?"

"Will do, Bella," she replied.

I turned to Emmett, who was standing next to Rosalie. "Now, you behave while I'm gone," I warned him, jokingly.

"I always behave," he said, pulling me in for a one-armed hug. "Try not to break any bones while you're in Paris, all right? I'm sure the French have never had anyone like you there before. Oh and try not to do anything too funny while you're gone, you know I hate to miss you being your clumsy self!"

"Very funny Emmett," I grinned, pretending to punch him in the arm before turning to Jasper. "Jasper, do you think you could please try and keep Alice under control for the next week? I really don't need another new wardrobe when I get back."

He laughed. "I'll try my best, Bella, but I'm no miracle worker."

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed, feigning hurt. "I'm still here you know!"

"I know you are," I replied, and I pulled her in for a tight hug. "I'm only teasing. Thank-you most of all, Alice. You really made today perfect. I'll owe you for the rest of my days."

"Don't mention it Bella. As long as you liked it, it's more than enough reward for me. Although, a shopping spree when you get back might even the score a little…"

"We'll see Alice," I chuckled. "We'll see." I turned next to my new parents. "Carlisle, Esme. Thank-you. You have probably given me the most precious thing in the world today, and I will never be able to repay you. Will you keep an eye on things around here for me? Keep an eye on Charlie while I'm gone?"

"Hey, I can survive just fine on my own, thank you very much," Charlie replied. "I'm sure I can last 2 weeks without you."

"Sure you can, Dad." I deadpanned. Knowing full well the menus for the coming weeks would involve take-out. I sincerely hoped Billy would invite him over for dinner at least a couple of times so Charlie would get just a little nutrition.

Esme hugged me. "We'll check in on things from time to time."

"Thanks Esme," I replied. "Alright then, Dad. If you need anything, I've left my cell number next to the phone at home, as well as Edward's cell and the number for the Cullen's too. If you need anything, big or small, just give me a ring, ok?"

"Just go and have fun, Bells, and stop worrying about your old man," he said, shaking his head. "What can happen in a fortnight?"

"You're right," I said. "Mum, you stay safe too. Same goes with you. I'll have my cell if you need anything and I'll check my email's as much as I can."

"I'm going to miss you sweetheart," Renee said as she started crying. "Call me as soon as you get back, ok?"

"Of course I will. Ange, thanks for everything today. It was great having you here."

"No worries Bella. I wouldn't have missed it for the world," she replied, giving me a quick hug. "Have fun."

"I will."I turned to the last person in line. "Now, you stay safe too, and take care of the others for me."

"Will do," Jacob replied. "And I promise to be good too. Have a good time. Take lots of pictures for me. I've always wanted to go overseas. Oh well, one day..."

"Oh, that reminds me!" I said. "Make sure all of the others get their pictures taken before they go. Tell them I'll hunt them down if they don't."

"Sure, sure Bella," he laughed as he started to push me towards she door. "Now go before you miss this flight of yours."

I turned around to hug him before I left. "Thanks for coming back, Jake. I promise we'll sit down and talk properly when I get back."

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

I turned to Edward finally. "Ok, we can go now."

He took my hand. "Good. Cause we have 2 weeks in Paris awaiting us, and I don't want to waste another second."

I waved another final goodbye to everyone, before Edward ushered me out the front door. Hand in hand, we ran through the tunnel created by our guests as they threw rice at us. Edward ran held my door open as I slid into the car, and closed it behind me, before running around to his side of the car at human speed and getting in.

I wound down my window and waved to my family and friends as they disappeared out of sight at the end of the long driveway. I sat back in the seat and Edward took my hand in his as he drove. At that moment I felt so completely relaxed that I would never have believed the horrors that were soon to come.

* * *

_Senior exams are now thankfully almost finished. Only another 10 or so weeks left now until we graduate! Can't wait, and it also means that I'll have more time to write, whch I'm ecsatic about, because the more I write, the better my writing will get (hopefully). Anyway, please r&r. Thanks. XoXoX_


	26. Bad News

_I'm not going to say much, just remember that you love me, and that I really am a nice person!_

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Bad News**

As soon as I woke up, it took me a moment to recall where I was, although I quickly remembered as I felt Edward's lips trailing across my skin, in a way they never had prior to this week. I opened my eyes, meeting Edward's with a devious grin. His lips still stayed around my neck, as I spoke.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 7," he mumbled against my skin, and I saw light seeping in between the curtains, not that it gave any indication to morning or night in Paris.

"In the morning?" I asked, hoping that I hadn't slept long enough for it to be night already.

"Mmm... Don't worry love, you weren't asleep that long. Although you must have worn yourself out a bit last night…"

I blushed furiously as he shot me another sly smile. "It was worth it. And you know that I might just be up for another round," I hinted.

"Is that so?" he asked, his lips now moving to brush against my own as he spoke.

"Mmm," I muttered, loosing all train of thought once again as they parted slightly and I was able to taste Edward's scent on his breath; a more concentrated version of his perfect smell. He pulled away from my mouth and moved down my neck again, allowing me a chance to re-catch my breath.

Edward's phone rang on the table next to the bed. He sighed and hung it up.

"Now, where were we?" he asked innocently. His lips returned to my neck, sending my heart racing once more, before it started ringing again.

"Just answer it," I said, rolling over.

He sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked quickly, his tone apparent that he wasn't happy about the interruption. His tone changed immediately when he spoke again.

"What happened?"

He was silent as the person on the other end spoke. I sat up at the pain in his voice, and I knew immediately that something was wrong. "She's right here," he replied, and I pulled on my shirt that lay abandoned beside the bed.

There was another pause as his face was filled with more worry as his eyes met mine. "Of course, Carlisle. Did you want to talk to her?"

He held out the phone to me a moment later. I took it hesitantly and held it to my ear. "What's wrong, Carlisle?"

"Bella, I have some bad news. It's Charlie."

I felt panic rising through my body, and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. Oh god, not Charlie. Edward's arms hugged me tight to his chest. "How… what…"

"Bella, listen to me," Carlisle's voice came clearly through the earpiece, making me focus. "Charlie's here at the hospital, and he's alive, but I need you to get back here as soon as you possibly can."

I could hear Edward's voice crystal clear behind me, organizing airline tickets with someone. I hugged Edward's arm tighter to my chest and I finally found my voice.

"How bad?" I managed to gasp.

"Like I said, Bella, you should get back here as soon as possible."

"Ok," I said quietly.

Edward held his hand out. "Let me talk to him."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and dropped it into his open hand. "Carlisle, it's me again. We've got tickets on a flight back to the States, leaving in 2 hours. If we make that, we should be able to be back in Forks in 24 hours."

I pulled his arm from my chest and started piling clothes back into our suitcases. I threw everything in without any sense of order, and went about packing the rest of our belongings away.

"I will. Ok, we'll see you soon," I heard Edward say from the bedroom as I walked to the bathroom and started packing our toiletries away.

I felt his strong hands on top of mine as he zipped up the bag. He then spun me around to face him and held my face up to look at him. He didn't need to say anything; his eyes said it all. The sorrow and remorse burned fiercely beneath them, and I looked away quickly.

I picked up the bag off the counter and went back out to the bedroom. Edward followed me and zipped up the suitcases, making sure everything was packed away. He picked them up, carrying them to the door as I followed closely behind. I locked the door to our room, and Edward put his hand around my waist as we walked to the elevator.

I felt myself growing exceedingly anxious as I waited for the elevator to arrive. After what seemed like hours, it stopped with a prominent 'bing'. I hurried inside and repeatedly pressed the button for the ground floor, willing the doors to shut faster. Edward's hand intertwined with mine and pulled it away from the panel.

"Shh, Bella. Take it easy," he replied soothingly, his hand stroking mine.

I nodded as I watched the numbers tick down slowly, and I silently cursed the need for a top floor suite.

Once we had finally reached the ground floor, Edward stopped at the concierge's desk to check out and order a taxi to take us to the airport.

We had to run to check our baggage, and then had to sit around for one of the longest hours of my life. Finally, they called our flight number, and announced that they were now boarding. Edward put his arm tightly around my waist and led me to the gate.

The next few hours passed in a daze. I didn't remember much of the flight from France, or the connection what would take us to Seattle. I vaguely remembered landing at Seattle, and everything seemed to take twice as long after that. Edward and I rushed to the car, throwing our suitcases in the trunk before he chucked it into drive and sped from the airport. He sped down the highway, well over the speed limit, yet it never felt fast enough.

I closed my eyes briefly as he sped down the road, trying to shift the worse-case scenarios from my mind. I instead tried to clear all my thoughts, which proved to be a challenge. I felt the car stop and I opened my eyes, trying to get my bearing once more.

"We're at the hospital, Bella," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

I nodded, and opened my door, stepping from the car. Edward was by my side instantly, closing the door behind me, and leading me to the Emergency Room.

I stood beside Edward as he asked the nurse where Carlisle was.

"Edward," came a melodic, tender voice behind us.

We both spun quickly and looked into the face of the blonde-haired vampire.

"Carlisle, where's Charlie?" I managed to ask. His face turned regretful in an instant, and I felt Edward's arm tighten around my waist.

I felt as if the room was spinning. "Please no. Tell me it's not true," I begged as I looked into Carlisle's eyes, praying that he would tell me I was wrong, that Charlie would be fine.

"I'm so sorry Bella. There's nothing more we can do."

* * *

_Ah! I know, I'm a mean person, but this story was never going to be cheery and chirpy! If you don't like, dont read. I have nothing against these character, and remember, I never said that Charlie's dead... It ain't over, till it's over!_


	27. A Choice

_Okay... I know there were people begging me not to do it, but like I said, it's still not over yet. And thank you all for all of your reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 27 - A Choice**

"What happened?"

"Come with me, Bella," he replied, leading the way through the emergency room, towards his office. Edward's hand was still supporting me, and I was finding it difficult to walk.

He held open the door once we reached his office. Edward sat in one of the chairs in front of Carlisle's desk, and indicated for me to sit on his lap. Instead, I sunk into the other free chair, and Carlisle sat on the edge of the desk.

"Charlie was in an accident last night. He walked in on a robbery at the corner store, and frightened the perpetrator. He was shot 3 times in the chest, and the offender fled before anyone could get there. The store owners called an ambulance and he was rushed to hospital. I was on call last night when they brought him in. We did everything possible Bella, but with the amount of blood he lost, there was nothing we could do. He's on life support at the moment, but the odds are slim."

"Is there any hope?" Edward asked, more for my benefit than his.

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Bella," he said. "We need you to make a decision whether or not to turn off the machine."

"Can I see him?" I whispered.

"Of course," he said, leading me from his office and down the hallway once again.

I followed in a daze, not noticing where he was leading me. He stopped at the door and waited for me to go in when I was ready. I took a deep breath and clutched Edward's hand tightly before I stepped into the room.

The sight of Charlie lying on the hospital bed was devastating. It was hard to see my father, the man I had always seen as a figure of strength, so helpless. I dropped Edward's hand from mine as I sat in the empty chair next to the bed, and took Charlie's hand in mine.

I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder, but I couldn't move to acknowledge him. It felt like my body was frozen as it was, and the only thing that I could comprehend was that my Dad was on the bed in front of me, on the brink of death.

I had no idea how long had passed; time lost all meaning. I knew that many people had passed in and out of the room, some staying for longer than others, but Edward and Carlisle had remained with me the entire time. I didn't look at them or speak to them, yet I found their presence to be reassuring.

After a while, once the room was filled with rays of light entering the room through gaps in the blinds, I turned away from Charlie's still form and into Edward's waiting arms. He cradled me in his arms, holding me tight against his chest, obviously expecting me to break down. I turned away from him, however, and looked up at Carlisle.

"Turn it off," I said simply before I got up and walked out of the room. As I walked through the hospital, I was able to find my way out easily, ending up at the waiting room. I saw many of my family and friends waiting there, but looked straight pass them and continued towards the front entrance.

I stood there for a moment, waiting for a taxi, when one finally arrived. I muttered the address to the driver, before staring out the window the entire way home.

* * *

_Okay, so I'm mean and heartless, but I didnt want to do it! I really love Charlie, but it makes sense in the long run... it's still not fair though. I had to make a sacrifice of one of my characters, and unfortunately Charlie was the ultimate decision. Basically, I noticed that Stephenie Meyer never killed off and of the good leads, so I decided it was my responibility to do it. And now the next question; the one that kept me thinking for hours... Charlie's or the Cullen's? Where does Bella call home?_


	28. My Saving Grace

_Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed. I thought I lost heaps of people, but apparently not. This is for everyone who has been awesome and really pushing me to hurry up and post (cough Mycha cough)._

* * *

**Chapter 28 - My Saving Grace**

The lights were all off as I walked up the stone path, entering and passing through the house in a daze. I didn't realize where I was walking until I found myself on the couch in the lounge room. I curled my legs to my chest and sat staring at the blank TV screen. I couldn't make myself move; no matter how many times the phone rang, or someone knocked at the door, I continued staring at the blankness in front of me. The room grew darker as the sun began to set outside the safe confinements of the room.

It was a long time before I was drawn from the safety from my own world; a world where I didn't have to think about the present. I could remember the past in this world, the past where Charlie was still alive, where my life was much simpler…

It must have been late – it was completely black outside now – when I felt a pair of cool hands pulling me close into a hard, stone-like chest. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around me, but I couldn't fully comprehend what was happening. Everything seemed to moving in slow motion, and my brain was having trouble deciphering it all.

"Bella," I heard the voice of an angel whisper in my ear. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

I forced my body to move, and I looked into the face of my personal angel. "Edward?"

"I'm here," he replied, holding me tighter to him. I moved my arms from around my legs and wrapped them around his chest, ensuring that there was no distance between the two of us.

"He… He's… Charlie's," I started, before the sobs broke free and made it impossible to talk. The night seemed to stretch on forever, and I wondered if there was an end in sight. I thought that I had faced many difficult times in my life – and I had – but this was definitely near, if not at the top of the list. The only comfort that I could get from all of this was that I was not alone, for Edward was with me. I remembered when I had cried over leaving Jacob, and how Charlie must have heard my seemingly endless outbursts. There were so many times when I had cried throughout the night – there was four months worth of nightmares after Edward left – and all Charlie had been witness to, never the cause.

Edward said nothing; simply holding me tightly while he kissed my forehead, and I let the pain escape my body.

A new thought suddenly presented itself. "Renee…"

"Carlisle already called her," he assured me. "She's catching an early flight out tomorrow, and should be here tomorrow night."

"I have… to call… everyone… to tell them…" I said through the sobs.

"Shh," Edward whispered in my ear. "We can take care of things. But for now, you need to sleep. You're exhausted."

I shook my head, worried about what I might see if I closed my eyes. Edward held me throughout the night, and the morning brought with it a slight sense of clarity. I was able to gather my thoughts enough to recognize the almost constant knocking outside. I wasn't ready to face people – not yet, anyway.

"Edward?" I whispered, my voice breaking through the silence of the room.

"Mmm?"

"Can you take me – back to your house?" I asked. "I really don't feel up to – facing anyone."

"Of course Bella," he replied, kissing my forehead. He picked me up in his arms and held me as he ran out the back door, through the early morning sun.

We were almost at Edward's house when I felt a familiar sensation starting in my chest. Edward seemed to notice something was wrong, because he slowed down slightly, and looked at me.

"Are you ok Bella?"

I shook my head slightly, rubbing my chest. "I don't feel too good. I think it's my heart again."

He started running again, this time with a greater urgency. "Don't worry, love. We're almost home, and Carlisle will know what to do."

I just nodded as I curled up into him. Seconds later, we were back in his home, and Edward started up the stairs as he called out to his father.

Carlisle entered the room only seconds after Edward and me, sitting down next to us on the bed.

"She's not feeling well," Edward told him, so fast that I almost didn't catch what he was saying.

Carlisle was absolutely silent for a moment, and it was a while before I realized he was listening to my heartbeats. I watched him quizzically, analyzing his facial expression to see if it gave anything away. It seemed haunted by a sadness not unlike Edward's, but there was something else hidden beneath that. Was it really guilt, or was it just my imagination?

Before I could say anything, he looked at me straight in the eye. "Bella, I'm going to need you to focus on slowing your breathing down. Can you do that for me honey?"

I nodded, and tried to concentrate. I hadn't even realized that I was breathing faster than normal, but Edward's hands rubbing soothing circles on my back helped immensely.

After a few minutes, my breathing was back to normal, and my heart rate slowed once more, causing the tightness to disappear. I looked up at Carlisle, and gave him my best attempt at a smile.

He returned the smile, but his was also incomplete, and I wasn't sure why.

"Bella, I know this is probably the last thing that you want to hear right now, but I am so, so sorry."

I was confused. "Why?"

"I promised you before you left that I would keep an eye on Charlie for you, and I didn't. For that, I am sorry. And then when I was given the chance to redeem myself, if you may, but saving him, I couldn't even give you that. Nor the chance to say a proper goodbye –"

"Stop," I said, holding up my hand to silence him, the overwhelming remorse in his voice was breaking my heart. I took a deep breath before I spoke the words we both needed to hear. "Carlisle, I know that you did everything that was humanly possible, and more, to save… _Charlie_." I struggled to force the name out; it hurt to think of him. "And I know in my heart that there was nothing else you could have done. It is not your fault that he's gone, and it never will be. All of you are a gift to me, and I am a better person for having met you. What I want right now, is for you to get rid of this ridiculous idea that you are the one to blame for this. There is only one person responsible for this, and that's the person who pulled the trigger."

Carlisle nodded, and I leapt across the bed and hugged him. He brushed my hair back as I did so, and I knew then that I would forever hold Charlie in my heart. No-one could replace my father, but in Carlisle I had found another father, not related by blood, but by choice; or more rather fate.

Yes, it was fate that had led me to the Cullens. It was fate which had granted me the greatest gift of all; a new family to call my own. A family that would be my saving grace.

* * *

_So what did you think? There's a surprise visitor to anyone who can guess it correctly... maybe a sneak peak... You all know what makes me more generous. R&R people!_


	29. Fearful

_Okay guys, so my surprise visitor wasn't that much of a surprise, so I figured I'd just post the chapter. Happy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 29 - Fearful**

I felt truly exhausted after my speech, and it wasn't long before I succumbed to the sleep which had been pulling at the far corners of my mind for the last 48 hours. I had feared sleep for what I might find in my dreams, and shortly after I had slipped into a restless slumber, I proved that I knew myself all too well.

I dreamt of the shooting, my mind filling with horrifying images depicting the events that took place. Over and over in my mind I saw what had happened. Charlie getting out of his cruiser, walking into the diner and chatting to the seemingly anxious man behind the counter. Charlie started towards the back of the diner when a man wearing a ski mask jumped out in front of him and shot him before fleeing. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ One. Two. Three.

I sat up quickly, beads of sweat dripping off my forehead, my breathing rushed as I looked around. I felt a cool towel against my face, and it took a while for my eyes to adjust enough to see who it was.

"Mum?" I asked, blinking through my blurry vision. Everything came more into focus, and I saw my mother looking back at me with troubled eyes. "Oh, Mum!"

I threw myself into her waiting arms, and she stroked my hair like she did when I was younger. We both took comfort in each other's presence, allowing ourselves time to come to terms with what happened.

"How are you?" she asked, when she pulled away, still keeping my hand in hers.

"I'm alright, I suppose," I said, giving her the best answer I could without lying. I really was alright – not great – but alright. This was something I could get past, in time. "How are you coping?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "I will miss him, a lot, but you reformed the bond you had with him. It must be hard now that he's gone."

I nodded, because it was true. I had contemplated while I slept, what it would have been like if I never came back to live with Charlie. Putting aside the fact that I would have never met the Cullen's, or my husband, I knew that I wouldn't take it back. I was given a chance to get to know my father in a way I never had before, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. That time was precious, and something I will always cherish.

"I haven't had a chance to call anyone yet about Charlie," I told her.

She smiled. "No-one expects you to have. That's why I'm here, to help out with anything you need. And you have a wonderful new family downstairs who has already started on the phone calls."

I smiled with her, for the first time since hearing of Charlie's death. I pulled Renee in for a tight hug. I was glad that my mother was here.

"I really need a shower," I said, getting up off the bed and grabbing some clothes out of the closet. "I'll meet you downstairs, ok?"

"Sure sweetheart," she replied, and trampled off downstairs. I sat back down on the bed, and held my face in my hands. I took deep breaths as I tried to shake the memories of my nightmares.

Seconds later, I felt a hand rest itself on my knee, and I looked up into the eyes of my husband.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

I nodded. "I will be. Just give me a little time."

"You can have all the time you need," he whispered, kissing my cheek lightly. "I'll wait."

"I need to go for a shower," I told him, but as I went to get up, I found that I was unable to let go of his hand.

"I'll wait here for you," he promised, sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand still in mine.

'_Just loosen your fingers_' I told myself, but it was easier said than done, and I knew why. "I don't want to be alone," I admitted. I looked at him meaningfully, and he seemed to understand what I was implying.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yes," I replied. "I need you. Not in that way. I just need you with me."

He kissed my forehead. "Of course. Whatever you need."

"Promise me something Edward," I whispered as his lips were pressed against my skin.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll never leave me. That you'll never die."

"Don't worry," he replied softly, rubbing circles once again on my back. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll never go anywhere without you. You are my everything, Bella, and I swear to you that I will never leave you if it is in my power to stop it."

"That's all I ask of you."

* * *

_So what'd you think? Yay! Closing line from another awesome musical! And yes, in case you havent noticed, I have a small obsession with musical theatre... not anywhere near as bad as twilight though! R&R._


	30. Unexpected Events

_Fist of all, I know I say this all the time, but I really do apologise for my slackness! I would totally be here every day posting if I could, but unfortunately, my life is overrun with everything else lately, so I havent even had time to look at anything, let alone sit down an do some serious writing! But I only have another 6 weeks of school left, and I must admit, I am freaking out about it! As soon as this story is finished, I'm taking some serious time off to restart my brain, but until then, I'll keep ploughing ahead and finish it._

* * *

**Chapter 30 - Unexpected Events**

As Edward and I walked downstairs, I saw that Alice had a phone pressed to her ear, as did Carlisle. I sat down on the sofa next to Emmett who proceeded to place his arm around my shoulder comfortingly. He ruffled my hair with his free hand, and I smiled up at him. Rosalie, who was sitting on the floor in front of her husband, turned around and put her hand on my knee and squeezed it reassuringly. I felt Edward's fingers brush against the back of my hand and I felt relaxed as I sat with my family.

Jasper was standing across the other side of the room beside Alice, keeping an arm around her as she spoke into the phone. He caught my eye, and he gave me a small smile. I smiled back, and felt a new wave of serenity flow through me.

"Where's Esme and Renee?" I asked, suddenly noticing that the two women were nowhere to be seen.

"In the kitchen," Rosalie replied. "I think that Esme mentioned something about making you dinner."

"Oh," was all I said, my attention faltering from the blonde beauty, distracted by the person standing across the other side of the room.

As I watched Alice, I noticed that there was something different about her now. She was no longer constantly moving with built-up energy. Instead, the only part of her that moved was her mouth as she spoke into the phone.

She soon hung up from her call and began flipping through the phonebook in front of her, looking for the number of the next person to contact. I quickly got off the couch and walked over to where Alice stood. I placed my hand on top of hers, stopping her in her tracks. She looked up at me with sad, questioning eyes.

I moved my hands from the book to either side of her face, and locked her gaze.

"He loved you so much, Alice," I told her. "He thought of you as a daughter, you know? And I know that bond went both ways."

She nodded slightly, and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's ok for you to grieve too," I whispered in her ear.

After a moment, she pulled away and nodded, giving me a quick smile.

"So, what can I do to help?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Everything is under control here. Jacob called earlier for you, and wanted to know if you could call him back as soon as you were up to it."

I nodded, and went back to get my cell phone before I was stopped by Edward's arm.

I looked at him, confusion obviously evident on my face.

"Did you want to take a drive with me down to La Push?" he asked, looking deeply into my eyes.

He really did know me better than I knew myself.

"Are you sure?" I questioned hesitantly, knowing how much he disliked when I was in La Push, a place where I was out of his immediate protection.

He nodded. "I know that you need to speak with Jacob, and it's not a conversation you can have over the phone. I know that he'll keep an eye on you – keep you safe."

"You'll drive me there, though?"

"Of course I will," he promised. "And I'll wait for you."

"Alright," I said. A small smile tugged at my lips, the overwhelming sadness keeping it at bay. "Thank-you."

"Don't be silly Bella," he replied, shaking his head. "I love you, and would do anything for you."

Ten minutes later, we pulled to a stop at the invisible borderline separating Forks from La Push. A short distance away, I could see Jacob's rabbit parked on the shoulder, and he was leaning against the side of it.

"Ring me when you're finished," Edward said, leaning over and kissing me lightly. "Stay safe."

"I will," I promised. "I'll see you tonight."

I stepped from the car, and waved behind me as I closed the door.

Jacob pushed his burly frame away from the car, and strode over, pulling my friend into a tight hug.

I rested my head against his huge chest, listening to his heart beating beneath. Although I would never admit it to anyone else, it was nice to hear that sound every once in a while. Now that Charlie was gone, I had lost one of my last ties to the human world.

"How are you Bells?" he asked, holding my face to look at his.

I nodded. "I'm ok. I guess you heard about Charlie then?"

"Yeah," he replied solemnly. "Alice called and told me. I would have come to the hospital, but she said you had already left."

"I thought you might have. Sorry I just disappeared like that, but I really needed to be alone for a while, to work everything out…"

"Hey, don't worry about it," he assured me, wrapping his arm around me as he led me back to the car.

"Do you mind if we just walk for a while?" I asked. "Down to the beach or something?"

"Sure," he said, changing his direction towards the beach.

Jacob and I had sat in relative silence as we sat on our driftwood tree, staring out across the ocean. We had said what we needed to, and now we were just taking comfort in each other's company.

It had felt like year, in those few months that Jacob had been away. It was true that I love Edward more, but only marginally. It was a different kind of love that I held for Jacob; more similar to the way that I loved Charlie, or Renee. It was something that you couldn't explain for any particular reason, it just existed. I owed my life to Jacob, and I knew that he would truly do anything for me, the way he would for his father.

"So," Jacob started, his tone conversational, although I could detect some underlying sentiment. "Your bridesmaid at the wedding…"

"Who? Angela?" I asked, looking at him inquisitively. "What about her?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied quickly. "Just wondering."

He looked towards the ocean, watching the waves breaking against the shore. There was some sort of hidden emotion in his eyes, almost a joy at learning her name.

Recognition triggered in my brain. "Jacob Black… did you imprint?!"

* * *

_So did Jacob imprint? Has he finally found the person that's right for him? His own special someone? You'll just have to wait and see. Please R&R and I'll try and update soon! Katie. XoXoX_


	31. Tribe Traditions

_Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since I last posted. With only another 6 or so weeks of school left, and a million and one assignments still to finish, I just havent been able to find the time to update. But stick with me, because I'm going to do my best to update when I can._

* * *

**Chapter 31 - Tribe Traditions**

"What? No!" he said, glancing back at me uneasily before turning away again.

I gasped, and swatted his arm. "You did too! So… Angela, huh?" I asked, grinning widely. The newfound information had allowed me to forget my pain, at least temporarily.

"Shut up," he sighed, resting his chin in his hand.

I wrapped my arm over his shoulder. "Hey, I'm happy for you, Jake. Really, I am. But there's one small problem…."

"Of course there is."

"She's already got a boyfriend," I admitted to him, not wanting to hurt him, but knowing that he needed to know. "Last I heard, things were going pretty well, too."

"I don't want to hurt her Bella, by getting in the way of anything," he said quickly, trying to assure himself as much as me. "But I don't have any control over this. It's not something I chose."

"Hey, I know Jake. Trust me, I understand." I brushed my hand through his long hair and kissed his forehead. He was really beating himself up about this. "I'll tell you what. I'll talk to Angela, and see where she stands."

"Don't worry Bella. You've got enough to worry about at the moment."

"Don't be silly!" I said. "It's not a problem."

"What time do you have to be home tonight?" he asked.

"Whenever," I replied. "Edward was rather relaxed about me coming here. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner? We were planning on having a small ceremony of sorts… for Charlie."

He hesitated for a moment, gauging my reaction. He looked as if he had expected the waterworks to start, but instead I nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to," I replied, smiling slightly. The truth was, had I chose to admit it, was that Jacob's reminder had swung my mind back to the topic that was much easier to avoid. My smile was forced, but not entirely so and I was beginning to come to terms with my father's death. "Let me just call Edward quickly and let him know."

Edward was fine about me staying longer. "As long as you're safe," he assured me. "Just give me a call when you want to be picked up."

Jacob and I had left the water's edge when it had started to get dark, and headed back up the beach, towards his house.

"Dad?" he called out, as he pulled off my coat and hung it up beside the door.

"In here, son," came Billy's reply from the living room. I followed Jacob slowly into the small but cozy room, only to find Billy sitting in his wheelchair, in front of the television.

He looked up when we entered, and his face fell into a sad mask. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Billy," I replied, as Jacob led me to sit on the couch. "How have you been?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, you know. How about yourself? How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," I said, sitting down on the edge of the lounge. "It's been a hard week, but I'm getting there."

"That's good to know," he said warmly. "I bet you miss your Dad a lot, huh?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "Probably as much as you do."

He smiled an almost painful smile. "He was a good man, Bells. And a good friend. It's not going to be the same without him."

"As Charlie would have said if he was here, we just have to take the bull by the horns, and keep going," I said, assuring myself as much as Billy.

We all sat in silence for a while, before Jacob broke it. "Bella's coming with us to the gathering tonight."

Billy looked at the clock on the wall. "We'd better be making tracks then. Don't want to keep the other waiting."

I looked up at them, puzzled. "What others?"

Jacob pulled to a stop at the top of the cliff, shutting off the engine quickly before stepping out. He and I helped Billy out of the car and into his chair, and together walked through the trees, approaching the clearing ahead. Once I rounded the trees, I gasped in surprise. The entire pack was there, along with their partners.

Quil and Embry raced over when they saw me. The both threw their arms around me, crushing me into a tight hug. I hugged them back, and kissed both of them on the cheek, before sitting down next to Emily. She said nothing, but held my hand in hers. Sam smiled warmly at me from beside his fiancé, and Seth, Jared, his girlfriend Kim, and even Paul waved at me as I sat down. But it was Leah's response that surprised me. Maybe it was because everyone else was being so welcoming, so comforting, all except Leah. She was completely hostile, ignoring Jacob and I when we entered the group and glaring at her brother when he greeted me with the rest of the pack. Some things never changed. Jacob sat beside me on the ground, and draped his arm across my shoulder. I let my head rest against his side as I looked around the fire.

Billy sat the head of the circle, his head bowed slightly, and when he spoke his voice was full of majesty and authority.

"Tonight, we remember and pay respect to a great man, and although not a member of our tribe, he was a close friend to many among us. Charlie Swan."

It was then that the flames seemed to dance, creating brilliant amber patterns against the black of the night. Tiny sparks drifted away into the air, and I sat transfixed. A deep chant started somewhere in the distance. I sat up more, trying to locate the source of the noise. Jacob took my hand, and we crawled to the edge of the cliff. He pointed down, and I peered over the edge.

Fifty feet below, down on first beach, more fires had been set up, with tribe members all dancing around the flames and chanting in their native language.

I felt the tears stinging the corner of my eyes, and I tried to blink them away. I turned to smile at Jacob, and found he was smiling back. We walked back to our place around the fire, and I went back to watching the flickering of the flames.

As the night wore on, my thoughts drifted to far off places. Before long, Jacob voice whispered soft in my ear.

"Come on Bells. Time to get you home."

I nodded. "Sure thing." I moved to get up, standing too quickly. I wobbled on my feet, and Jacob put his hand out to steady me. I tried to catch my balance, but even grasping onto Jacob's arm couldn't stop me as I plunged into darkness.

* * *

_So what did you think? I really wanted to re-incorperate Bella's condition back into this without overplaying it, and hopefully I've done that. A huge hug to Jenna once again, who's been a rock for me lately, and pushing me to not give up and to keep writing. Anyway, I'm off to do assignments! (a total of 30 minutes worth of orals, and another 3 more assignments... Yuck!)_


	32. Hatred

_Hey everyone. Just thought I'd update while I had a few minutes to spare. I'm finding that I have less and less time to write these days, so the update will probably only end up being once a week or so. But for now, here's the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 32 - Hatred**

A cool hand brushed down my cheek gently, coaxing me to consciousness. "Come on, Bella. Wake up, sweetie."

My eyes fluttered at the familiar sound. "Edward?" I looked around, trying to get my bearings. The last thing I remembered was being in La Push, sitting around the fire, and I was surprised to find out that my location hadn't changed. But something had, because now Edward and Carlisle were here, over the treaty line.

"You're not supposed to be here," I whispered urgently. "You'll get in trouble."

I heard a chuckle from somewhere near, and I was even more surprised to see the pack was still there. "Don't worry Bella. Jacob called us after you fainted. We're here under their invitation, and we aren't staying long."

"Jacob called you?" I still didn't understand what had happened.

Edward nodded, brushing a strand of hair from my damp face. "Never mind that now. Let's get you home. Are we ok to move her?"

It was then that I realized that Carlisle was sitting just behind his son. He nodded, and Edward cautiously lifted me up into his arms. Jacob came over and squeezed my hand, as did Emily.

"Take care Bella," Emily said, before she returned to sit next to Sam.

Jacob smiled at me before kissing the back of my hand. "I'll see you in a few days, Bells."

"Bye Jake," I replied. "And thanks for tonight, too. It was…"

I couldn't find the right word to describe it; how could you possibly describe something so sentimental, so unforgettable?

He nodded, understanding what I meant, before letting go of my hand.

"Let's go home now," I looked up to Edward. He smiled, nodded to Jacob and the rest of the pack, before he turned and ran from the cliffs, towards home.

I pulled myself tighter to Edward, my hands grasping his shirt, my fingers intertwining with the thin material. As Edward ran, I was aware of Carlisle running nearby.

"So, did you have a nice time?" Edward's voice was soft, yet I heard every word perfectly clear.

"It was incredible, Edward. I wish you could have been there. I can't even explain it. The entire tribe was there, and they were all singing and dancing… It was just magical."

"You can tell me all about it in the morning," he assured me, kissing my forehead. I noticed his nose wrinkle slightly, but he quickly composed himself.

I blushed quickly. "Sorry. I'll take a shower when I get home."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, Bella."

Once I got home, I did take a shower. Once I was sure that I no longer smelt like wolf, and I had accepted defeat after I had tried to work the tension out of my muscles, I shut off the water.

Edward was already waiting in our room when I entered, flicking through the pages of _Wuthering Heights_, which I had left on my nightstand. He put down the book as I crawled into bed next to him. He pulled the blankets up over me, tucking them in tightly. I shuffled my body backward, so my body was pressed against his chest, ensuring that there was no space between us. His arms created an encasing shell, holding me close to him. The gentle melody of my lullaby filled my mind as it drifted into a restless slumber.

Once again, I dreamed of the shooting. Only this time I wasn't watching from afar; I was the victim. The gun went off 3 times, the echo of the shots resounding across the area. The man in the ski mask fled after the bullets hit my chest. My body crashed to the floor, and my eyes snapped open to the quiet darkness of Edward's bedroom.

The first thing that I was most aware of was the hand against my forehead, and the voice of an angel, soft in my ear. The whispers of reassurances calmed my fears, as did the sweet scent of Edward's skin as I buried my face against his chest. The coolness of his body felt wonderful as I rested my forehead against it.

"Shh… It's ok, Bella. It was just a dream."

"It was so real," I admitted in a whisper, my voice trembling as I remembered the dream with vivid clarity.

"I swear that I'll never let anything hurt you." His voice was gentle and comforting, yet there was an edge to his voice I would not have been able to detect if I didn't know it so well.

"I _hate_ him, Edward. Every time I close my eyes, I see him there. I know in the long run that it's easier this way; Charlie won't have to face me leaving. But it's not _fair_! He didn't do anything wrong; he was just trying to help, and now he's… he's gone…" Hate filled sobs racked my body as I finished my thoughts. I couldn't tell which was worse, the pain of the grief from losing my father, or the hatred that pushed through my veins for a faceless murderer hiding behind his mask.

Edward pulled me into his lap, brushing my hair back as I spoke. "Bella, your father loved you. He would have never wanted to leave you, especially not under these circumstances, but you have to separate your grief from your anger. Hating your father will only hurt you more in the end."

I looked up at him, surprised at the path his thoughts had taken him on, the astonishment stopping my tears in their tracks. "I don't hate Charlie… I hate _him_. I hate the man that killed my Dad…. I wish he was dead." I didn't hesitate as I spat the last sentence.

I waited for Edward's reply, but it never came. He continued to hold me tightly against his chest. I starred out the window, looking into the night until the sun began to rise.

My stomach growled softly, and I sighed. Food was the last thing I wanted to think about; all I wanted to do was stay exactly where I was. Luckily, Edward had much more common sense when it came to my priorities, and he took my hand as he lead me downstairs.

Once we reached the foot of the stairs, I took note of where the rest of the Cullen's were. I looked around the room though, because someone was missing.

"Where's Mum?" I asked, searching the room once more.

"She decided to stay at Charlie's house," Esme explained, a warming smile settling on her face. "She insisted on not troubling us, and wouldn't listen when we told her it wasn't a problem."

"That's her for you," I said, before I was distracted once again, watching Edward intently. He was distracted too, watching Carlisle with intent interest. I felt him stiffen beside me. Across the room, Alice froze momentarily, staring off into space, before she gasped and glared at Edward accusingly.

"Don't do it, Edward. It's not worth it."

"Stay out of this Alice," he growled. "It doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't," she hissed. "I'm a part of this family, as are you. So it concerns all of us."

"Does someone want to tell me what you are talking about?" I asked, staring at everyone in the room, before finishing on Edward. "What did Carlisle tell you?"

"Don't worry about it, Bella," he replied, his voice softening slightly. "Alice is just overreacting."

"Edward, you told me when I first met you that there were no secrets in your family, and I'll be damned if I'm not included as a part of this family!"

Edward shook his head. "Not this time. You've got enough to deal with."

I glared at him, feeling betrayed, and I turned to Alice.

"Don't even think about it, Alice," Edward growled again, but she ignored him.

"I'm sure Bella doesn't want you doing anything stupid," she replied, before turning back to me. "We found out where the man who shot Charlie has been hiding, and now Edward thinks it would be a great idea to run out there and rip his head off."

I looked up at Edward, unsure of what expression was on my face; possibly shock, with a little bit of sadness. But inside, I felt content, excited almost, at the idea that I had found the man responsible. That he would finally be punished.

Alice gasped again as another vision came to her, but this time I knew exactly what she had seen. For it was what I had seen – had planned – too.

"Bloody hell. You two are as bad as each other," Alice cried, frustrated. "Neither of you are killing anyone, so the sooner you two get that into of your thick heads, the better off we'll all be."

I could feel my face burning in anger toward Alice as she spoke. I couldn't believe how selfish she was being; did she not understand? "He deserves to _die_." I spat the words with as much venom as I could, hoping that she would realize my side of things.

"Perhaps he does, but neither you or Edward will be killing anyone, understand?" For once I felt the need to go up against Alice. This wasn't about shopping, it was about the man who killed my dad, he was not going to get away with it.

"Why not?" I asked her, not being able to find a practical reason.

She took my hand in hers. "You'll regret it later, Bella. You may not feel like it now, but you're better than that, better than him. Don't stoop to his level."

"So what do we do then?" I asked, my resolve gradually breaking. "Just let him get away?"

"We'll turn him over to police," she replied. "Trust me when I say that I don't see them going easy on him. And besides, I don't think Charlie would want you deigning yourself like that."

I starred at Alice for a long time, and she didn't break it. I tried to find some flaw in her sincerity, but she remained completely honest. I nodded, agreeing to her requests.

She pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear. "Thank-you Bella."

"Just promise me something in return?"

"Sure," she replied, looking slightly hesitant.

I looked back up at Edward before I spoke. "That, as soon as this is over, you change me."

Edward smiled back, and his lips brushed against mine. "Sounds fair."

* * *

_Angst! Drama! And plenty more to come... but some happy endings too!_


	33. New Beginnings

_Hey people. Sorry about the slow updates again. I'm wondering if I'm beginning to loose a few people. But this last week's been hectic. I worked last sunday morning at work, and my supervisor gave me the flu, so I've been out of action for the last few days. And I've been doing a bit of beta work on the side too, which is a lot of hard work (I'll be forever grateful and patient with Jenna from now on!) Anyway, here it is._

* * *

**Chapter 33 - New Beginnings**

When I woke up the next morning, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Somehow, my visit with Jacob, and the knowledge that the man who had killed Charlie was going to be punished for what he had done had made everything much clearer, and I felt as if I was able to face whatever stood in my way.

My first job for the day was to fulfill my promise to Jacob. As soon I was dressed, I decided to call Angela. A quick glance at the clock told it might be a bit early, so I went downstairs to see the rest of the family sitting around in front of the television. I wandered over to them, sitting on Edward's lap and kissing him good morning.

He smiled back at me as I rested my head against his chest. "Good morning, Bella. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine. What are we watching?" I asked, looking at the plasma screen in front of me. The news banner across the bottom of the screen caught my attention immediately, the words seeming to jump off the screen.

_**Police murderer captured**_

"Apparently, the Forks police department received an anonymous tip last night, telling them exactly where they could find the man responsible," Alice explained, looking very smug with herself. "He's pleaded guilty, and it doesn't look like he'll get out of prison for quite a while."

I turned to look at her in amazement, my mouth turning up slightly in the corners. "Thank you Alice. All of you – thank you. I don't know what I would have ever done without you."

Edward kissed my forehead lightly, and spoke for the whole family. "Bella, you're one of us, and we only did what was right, and what we would do for anyone else in our family. Now, how about breakfast?"

I nodded, my stomach making its agreement apparent too as it rumbled quietly. Emmett laughed loudly, earning him a smack across the back of the head from Esme. Edward picked me up before sliding out from under me, and was back seconds later with a plate full of freshly cooked bacon and eggs. I sat back on his lap, and balanced my plate on my lap as I ate, and continued to watch the news coverage.

A quiet ringing from upstairs interrupted the news.

"Shoot," I muttered to myself, recognizing the ringtone as that of my cell phone, which was currently sitting upstairs in my bedroom.

"I get it," Alice said as she flew from the room. Less than a second later, she was back again, now holding my phone.

"It's Angela," she mouthed, handing it to me.

I took the phone from her and answered it. "Hey Angela."

"Hey Bella," she said, and even from her brief greeting, I knew she was upset. "How are you? I heard about Charlie."

"I'm fine," I replied quickly, more worried about her. "What's wrong, Ang? You sound upset."

"Oh Bella, it's Ben," she explained, and it sounded like she had started crying again.

"Ben? What happened?"

"I don't know. Everything had been fine, but the last week or so he's been so distant, it's like he's not the same person anymore. And then I got a call from him this morning, and he… b-broke up with me."

"Oh Angela," I said, my hand flying to my mouth in disbelief. "I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come over there?"

"Umm," she hesitated for a minute, "I was wondering if I could come over there actually. I just really don't want to be at home right now…"

"No worries Ang. I'm at Edward's, so just come over whenever you want."

"Thanks Bella," she said. "I know you've got a lot on your plate as it is, and it's wrong of me to dump all of this on you…"

"Hey, don't mention it," I assured her. "What are friends for, right?"

"Right," she agreed, her voice sounding a bit lighter. "I'll see you soon."

"See you," I said, before the line went dead. I flipped the phone closed and put it on the table beside me.

"Ben broke up with Angela?" Edward asked, clearly as surprised as I was.

I nodded. "I don't know what happened. I always thought that they were perfect together…"

Edward pulled me closer against him, and I turned around to kiss him.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard a car pull up outside, before the engine shut off quickly. I got up off the sofa and went to open the door. She was standing just on the other side as I pulled it open, and I could see that her eyes were red and slightly puffy. I pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned back just as fiercely.

"How are you going?" I asked her, staring at her meticulously.

"I think I'm ready to steer clear of boys for a while," she replied with a smile. "I was thinking as I drove over here that so what if he dumped me? It's not like it's the end of the world."

"That's exactly right," I agreed, steering her into the lounge, which was now evacuated. "You're young, gorgeous, and you've got my whole life ahead of you. There's plenty of fish in the sea, and any guy would be lucky to have you."

She laughed lightly. "We'll see."

"I'm serious though, Ang," I insisted. "I think what you need is to just get back out there and start looking again. Don't give up just because you had a bad run. Besides, Mr. Right could be just around the corner, for all you know."

"Bella, please tell me you're not going to try and set me up on a blind date or something ridiculous like that."

"Well, not exactly a blind date…"

"Bella!"

"What?" I said innocently, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "It's just an old friend. I just think that the two of you would be great together. It wouldn't have to be anything too formal… Just the movies or something. Will you at least consider it?"

"Hmm… who's this friend?" she asked skeptically.

"Jacob Black."

She just shook her head, and looked down, her cheeks darkening slightly.

"Oh, a reaction!" I said, ducking my head so I could see her face. "Come on, Angela. You're not going to get out of this that easily."

She sighed. "Fine. So maybe it wasn't the worse suggestion you could have thought of…"

"How about tonight?" I asked, excited that everything seemed to be falling into place. "Or tomorrow?"

"Bella, it's only been a day since Ben and I broke up!"

"Exactly," I replied. "So more of a reason for you to get straight back on that horse."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I suppose you're right, like always. I knew there was a reason you were my best friend."

I grinned back at her. "See? I always know best. Now, how about I give Jacob a call, and see if he's free tonight?"

She nodded, still smiling. "That sounds perfect, Bella. Thank you so much for this."

"My pleasure," I replied with a grin, picking up my phone and dialing Jacob's home number. "Now, run upstairs, and tell Alice that she's taking you shopping."

"Ok then," she said, giving me a quick hug before bounding off.

Jacob picked up after the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Jake," I said, my voice excited. "Listen, what are you doing tonight?"

"Umm, no plans. Why?"

"Because you are going out tonight, so find yourself something nice to wear, and make sure you're over here by 5:30."

"Going out?" he asked, confused. "You mean, like a date?"

"_Exactly_ like a date," I emphasized, still grinning like an idiot. "Am I an awesome sister, or what?"

"You got me a date? Wait… with Angela?" he asked, his voice getting more and more excited.

"Who else, silly?"

"WOOHOO!" he yelled, and I pulled the phone away from my ear as I burst into laughter. "Sorry," he added quickly. "But you seriously are the most awesome person that ever lived Bella, and I will owe you a lifetime of servitude."

"Don't worry about it Jacob," I replied, still laughing. "I'll just add it to the list. So make sure you're ready, because you, Edward, me and Angela will be leaving from here at 5:30 so we can get to Port Angeles by 6."

"I promise to be there," he said, and I could imagine him jumping around the house with excitement. "And thanks again Bella."

"No worries, Jake," I said. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Bells."

"Catch you later," I replied, hanging up and heading upstairs to find Angela.

"So we're going to dinner tonight?"

"Gosh Edward," I said, spinning around quickly. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, love," he replied, wrapping his hands around my waist. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Later," I promised, "but for now, I have a date to get ready for."

Alice was ecstatic when she found out we were going shopping. She and I insisted on paying for Angela's purchases, and by the time we were driving home, she had an entire new outfit for this evening.

Angela went with a modest, knee-length white skirt, a deep purple blouse, and a new pair of white heels and a white handbag to match. A few times we had to drag Alice away from a few stores we passed, but all in all, the trip was a success.

As soon as we arrived home, Alice dragged Angela upstairs to her enormous bathroom. It had taken us longer than expected to find something that we all agreed on for Angela, so Alice flew around the room – at human speed, of course – and went to work on Angela's hair.

It took only ten minutes for Alice to do Angela's hair, and we all decided that she definitely didn't need any makeup. I left them alone to finish getting ready while I went and found something to wear. I grabbed a dark denim skirt Alice had brought me just a week earlier, and a blue singlet. I decided to grab a jacket too, guessing that it would get colder later that night. Just as I returned to the room, and Angela was buckling up her shoes, I heard a knock at the door from downstairs.

Angela stood up, and checked her hair in the mirror next to her. I stood next to her and smiled.

"You look gorgeous," I assured her, taking her hand and leading her downstairs. I stopped at the top of the stairs and coughed loudly.

Edward and Jacob both turned around at our entrance, and their eyes both lit up as smiles spread across their faces. I could tell by the way that Jacob looked at Angela what he said about imprinting; how it was as if gravity had moved so that the Earth no longer held him – she did. The look in his eye was indescribable. I wondered vaguely if that was some inclination of the way I sometimes looked at Edward.

I grinned and linked arms with Angela as we walked down the stairs together. We crossed the entry to where the two boys stood.

"Jacob, you remember Angela?" I asked, grinning wider if that was possible.

"Of course," he replied, taking her small hand in his massive grasp. "How could I forget?"

"It's nice to see you again, Jacob. Last time I saw you would have been Bella's wedding, right?"

"I believe so," he said. Like he wouldn't remember. "Can I just say that you look very beautiful tonight?"

"Thank you," Angela replied, blushing slightly.

"Shall we," Edward asked, holding out his arm for me. I took it and indicated for the others to follow.

"You look absolutely stunning yourself, Mrs. Cullen," Edward continued quietly as we walked outside. "But then again, when do you not?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Cullen," I told him with a teasing smile. He stopped in front of the passenger door and held it open as I slid in. Jacob followed and did the same for Angela who slid into the seat behind me.

"Is everyone ready?" Edward asked once everyone was in.

I nodded. "Let's go."

We arrived at the cinemas later than expected, due to heavy traffic on the road which even Edward's driving couldn't avoid. Edward went to get ticket for a new romance Alice had recommended, and Jacob took Angela and me to get some drinks and popcorn.

With the tickets and snacks taken care of, we ran up the stairs in order to catch our movie. The opening previews were just rolling, and the four of us snuck up the aisle until we found a group of empty seat. Once seated, with Angela and I in the middle, and our partners on either side, we settled in for the movie to start.

About halfway through the film, Jacob nudged Angela, and indicated for her to follow him. He took her hand, and led her quietly out of the cinema.

"What's all that about?" I whispered to Edward, who was grinning.

"It seems as if Jacob is about to inform Angela of what she's getting herself into," he replied, his voice low in my ear.

"Seriously?"

"It's okay," he assured me. "He's not going to go into any details. More of an overview, if you will."

"How are they going?" I asked, knowing that Edward would have a better understanding than anyone else of their reactions tonight.

He smiled. "Angela's a very strong person. She already has some idea that there's something else out there, she just has no idea what it is."

"She's never thought about it…" I mused quietly.

"What was that?"

"Angela," I explained. "She's never really thought about what you are, has she?"

Edward smiled as she shook his head. "She's much like you, in that regard. She's recognized that we're different, but hasn't worried enough about it for her to try and work it out… unlike some people, who are much to persistent for their own good."

I blushed in response, and ducked my head against Edward's chest, turning back to the movie. He chuckled softly at my response, and pressed his lips into my hair. I sighed, content in the present moment, and hopeful that things would work out perfectly between Angela and Jacob.

* * *

_Hehe... I love this chapter. I'm so glad I wrote it, because it was actually a fill-in chapter to fill in a few blanks, and explain more of the Angela/Jacob relationship. I dunno, it's about time Jacob was happy, and Angela's so sweet! Everything's being wrapped up in a nice little bundle... for now at least._


	34. A Tearful Goodbye

_Hey guys. How are we all? I figured that I'd send you all an update today since it was such a special occasion (aka... my birthday!) So here's part 1 and the next will be coming shortly._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34 - A Tearful Goodbye

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.  
With all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

_All the precious time, oh, like the wind the years go by.  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name today, she'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bridegroom just staring at her  
She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl, and she leaned over..._

_Gave me butterfly kisses with her Mama there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time.  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy, don't cry.  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right._

_To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses,  
I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is.  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember...  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses._

The grounds were silent on that warm morning in June. The small group of people stood in silence, a striking contrast to the many people that had left by now. I remembered back to that same morning.

I stood off to the side of the church, with Renee and the Cullens. I was thankful for Renee's presence, not knowing how I would have coped with being the sole focus of everyone's condolences. Edward's hand never left mine throughout the ceremony, acting as my personal lifeline the entire day, never leaving my side, and giving me the strength to get through it all.

After the church service, the coffin was carried down the stairs to the waiting hearse by Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Deputy Steve, Jacob and Sam. A small group of family and friends followed the hearse to the cemetery for the burial. Edward's Volvo was the first to pull up, with Renee, Edward, Alice, Jasper and myself stepping out. Close behind us was Carlisle's black Mercedes, containing the rest of the Cullen's. In the cars that followed were the rest of the pack; Jacob with Billy and Angela, the Clearwaters – Seth, Leah, and Sue, Embry, Quill, and Sam and Emily.

Now we stood in a close group around the hole in the ground before us. There were no sides today; each and every person here was an equal, sharing in his or her own grief. Edward stood behind me, with his arms around my shoulders. I pulled them tighter around me, in desperate need of as much physical contact as I could get.

I dropped to my knees beside the grave; my hands wrapped around the singleflower in my hand. I let it fall from my grasp, watching as it floated through the air and landed on top of the wooden coffin in the deep hole.

"Goodbye Daddy," I whispered, staring at the white rose's striking contrast against the dark stain of the timber.

I stood up again, watching as my family and friends paid their final farewells. The pack were soon finished, and came over to say goodbye, knowing that this would most likely be the last time I saw them – as a human, at least.

"Goodbye Bella," Sam said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I just wanted to let you know that the treaty is being annulled in this case. No further action will be taken, whichever path you choose."

"Thank-you Sam," I said. Sam's hand was warm on my shoulder, and I knew that once I was changed, I would miss that warmth.

'Bye Belle," Emily said, hugging me tightly. "I'm going to miss you. Someone who understood what I felt."

"I know Em. I'm going to miss you two. Maybe one day our futures will meet again."

"Maybe. Let's hope so." She smiled warmly once more.

Quil and Embry came over and I pulled each of them into a tight hug, ruffling each of their hair as I did. "You two look after yourself, won't you? And keep an eye on everyone for me."

"Will do."

"Sure thing."

Finally, it was time for what was sure to be the hardest few farewells of the night. I bent down so I was the same height as Billy's chair, and kissed his cheek lightly. "Take care of things in La Push for me. Make sure they don't get into too much mischief, especially without me around to control them."

"I'll do my best Bella," he promised. "I know I've been a bit questionable about certain choices you've made in the past, but I'm sure Charlie would have been happy with your choices now."

"Thanks Billy," I said, my voice barely above a whisper by this point. The farewells just kept getting harder and harder.

Jacob stood right behind Angela, his arm wrapped around her waist almost identically to the way that Edward's was around mine.

"I think I'm going to miss you guys most of all," I said, hugging both of them. "Take care of each other, wont you?"

"Don't worry Bella," Angela said, a soft smile gracing her lips. "He'll be safe with me."

Tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "Hey, it'll be fine. You and Jacob are going to be so happy together."

"I'm not worried about me; I worry about you."

'Why Ang? I've got my own hero to protect me," I said, glancing up at Edward. I tightened my grip on his hand instinctively.

"Promise me that this won't be the last time I see you?" she begged, her tears now running down her cheek.

I pulled her into a tight hug. "I can't promise anything for sure," I admitted, whispering in her ear, "but if it is within my power to come and see you again, I will. Things might be a bit difficult for a while, though."

"I understand," she said. "I'll miss you, Bella. You'll always be my best friend."

"You too, Ang."

I pulled away from her and pulled my other best friend in for an even tighter hug. This here was without a doubt the hardest goodbye I would face today.

"Will you come and see me sometime?"

He nodded. "No matter how badly you stink, you will always be my Bella. That will never change."

"I love you Jacob."

"Love you too, sis."

He kissed my forehead as I pulled away reluctantly, and if it wasn't for Edward's hand in mine – a constant reminder for his never-failing presence – I probably wouldn't have had the strength to let go.

Renee came over to me then. "Bella?"

I smiled at her. "You have to go, huh?"

"I can stay if you need me to. I'm sure I'll be able to organize another flight out tomorrow."

"It's fine, Mom," I said, hugging her. "I've got plenty of people here to keep an eye on me."

"Why don't you come and stay with me for a while?" she asked. "Maybe the chance to get away will do you some good…"

I shook my head. The offer was too easy to refuse. "My life is here now, Mom. With Edward. He's my life now, and as long as he's with me, everything will be ok."

"You are so much like your father," she replied, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Promise to keep in touch?"

"Of course, Mom."

She gave me another quick hug, and went to say farewell to the rest of the Cullen's. She waved to me as her taxi pulled away from the cemetery, the last line to my small original family leaving me now with my new, much larger one.

I stood in front of the gravesite, long after everyone had gone. I did not know how long had passed, but it was growing dark when I looked up to Edward.

"Can we go home now?"

He nodded, taking my hand as we walked in silence back to his car. Alice and Jasper decided to run back, saying that they wanted to hunt, but I knew the true reason behind it, and I was grateful. After facing so many people today, I was grateful for some time alone with Edward.

Neither of us spoke on the drive home, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I curled myself against his body, and he draped his arm across me, holding me tight to him as he drove. My head rested against his chest, and soon, my eyes began to flutter closed. I fought against it, until Edward's voice was soft in the car.

"It's ok, Bella. Go to sleep, and everything will be clearer when you wake."

* * *

_So what did u think? This was one of my favourites to write, and something I've wanted to do since I first started. The song at the beginning of the chapter is "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle (yes, Carlisle... is that an omen or what?) r&r, and keep reading for the next chapter._


	35. Food Poisoning

_So here's the next chapter as promised. Hope you all like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 35 - Food Poisoning**

When I opened my eyes, there was a bright light streaming through the wall of clear glass. But it wasn't the light that woke me, nor the cool arms which wrapped themselves around me. It was a sudden pain, twisting my stomach in on itself that woke me, and I felt Edward's wintery hand against my forehead.

"Good morning," he whispered. "The heat must have been getting to you. I'd suggest installing an air-conditioner, but I doubt it'll be a problem much longer."

"Excuse me," I gasped, throwing the blankets off and breaking free from his grasp. He automatically dropped his hold, and I ran for the bathroom, a hand clamped over my mouth. I felt so awful at that moment that I didn't even care he was with me – his hand rubbing my back as I hunched over the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer him as another wave of nausea hit me. He waited anxiously, holding my hair back until I could breathe again.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding me against his chest with one hand back on my still clammy forehead.

I nodded. "Probably just a bout of food poisoning. You can go – you don't need to see this."

"Not likely. I'm not going anywhere."

"Go away," I muttered under my breath as I stood up, grabbing the counter for support. He helped me up gently, holding my arm against the weak shove I aimed at him. I could have sworn I heard him chuckle lightly as I brushed my teeth.

After my mouth was clean, he carried me back to our room, laying me down gently on the bed, supporting my weight with his arms.

"You said food poisoning?" he asked skeptically.

I shrugged. "Probably. It is the only thing I can think of."

He put his hand on my forehead again. It felt wonderful. "How do you feel now?"

I thought about that for a moment. The nausea had passed quickly, and I was beginning to feel back to normal. "Much better. A little hungry, I think."

This time I definitely heard his laugh as he helped me to my feet, and kept a strong hold on my arm as I stumbled my way downstairs.

As soon as we reached the door to the kitchen, I regretted moving. The smell of the breakfast Esme had kindly decided to cook hit me, and didn't react well with my already weak stomach. I knew there was no way I could make it all the way to the bathroom, so I went for the nearest thing I could find – the kitchen sink.

Edward held my hair back again, waiting for the nausea to pass.

"Maybe we should phone Carlisle…" Edward suggested.

"No. It will pass," I assured him. "Just help me back upstairs please."

He nodded, and scooped me up into his arms. He waited outside the bathroom for me while I rinsed my mouth. But when I left the bathroom, he wasn't alone.

"Edward, you know you haven't hunted in ages, so don't be so stubborn!" Alice growled at her brother.

Edward growled back. "I'm not leaving Bella alone while she's sick."

"She won't be alone silly. I can keep an eye on her just as well as you can."

They glared at each other for a long time, before something broke in Edward's gaze, and Alice grinned slightly.

"I promise I'll take good care of her," Alice swore to her brother, and she was so sincere that Edward couldn't doubt her. "Now, off you go. The others are already waiting."

Edward shook her head at her, knowing that she must have already known her plan would succeed. He came over and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "I promise I won't be long."

I nodded, and looked up into his eyes as he pulled away. "Don't worry about me while you're gone. I'll see you soon."

As soon as Edward and the others had left, I started my way back to bed before something caught my eye.

Alice stood silently against the wall, obviously trying to give me some space.

I picked up the small box, flipping it over in my hands as I tried to count backwards in my head.

"How many days?" Alice asked, coming over to place her hand on my arm.

"I don't know," I admitted, still trying to work it out. I finally came to the realization that I was late. Really late, and I hadn't even noticed. "I can't…"

"How late?" she asked again, her hand now rubbing soothing lines up and down my arm.

"About two weeks, I think. That's not normal, is it? You don't think I could be… Oh gosh, Alice! Is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Nothing like this has ever happened before, I don't think even Carlisle would know with any certainty. But you're still human, Bella, so there are normal human ways to find out."

"You mean like a p-pregnancy test?" I asked, stuttering over the word I thought I would never have to say for any issue concerning me.

She nodded, and gave me a quick hug. "Give me 5 minutes tops, and I'll be straight back."

While Alice ran down to the pharmacy, I decided to go for a quick shower. Once I finished, I just pulled on a bathrobe, planning on going to bed as soon as Alice got back. While I was running a brush through my hair, there was a small tap on the door, and Alice slid quietly into the room.

"Did you get it?" I asked, quickly dropping my brush on the counter.

"Here it is," she replied, pulling a small box out of the paper bag in her hand. She held it out to me, and I took the package with shaking hands. "I'll be just outside when you're finished."

She gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze before drifting back out of the room. I turned back to washroom with the box in my hands, taking a deep breath to try and calm my nerves.

I slid down to the floor, staring at the two pink lines glaring brightly on the stick in my hand. It slid out of my hand, and tinkered lightly on the floor.

I felt a pair of small, cold arms wrap themselves around my shoulders comfortingly. "Good or bad?"

I paused for a second as I considered her question. I knew she wasn't asking what the result was, for she already would have known. Instead, she was wondering about my reaction to this new information. Was I happy? Is this what I wanted?

I didn't know, and I wouldn't – not until I talked to Edward.

"Edward," I whispered. "What am I going to tell him?"

"Don't you worry yourself about Edward," she instructed, helping me to my feet. "Everything will still be here for you to sort out later. But let's get you off this floor, and somewhere more comfortable."

I nodded, and let her lead me back to the bedroom. I felt the moisture running down my cheeks as I lay back down on the bed, and curled myself up into a tight ball, wrapping my arms around my legs. The sobs racked my body as I fought for some form of composure, but was able to find nothing. The only comfort I could find was Edward's scent on the sheets of the bed, and that allowed me to calm down to regain enough composure to allow my breathing to return to normal.

I had no idea how long I lay on the bed before the cold hands on my back left, and another long space of time before there was the sound of talking on the floors below.

Seconds later, I heard the door to the bedroom open, before the cold returned once again, this time in a more familiar form.

"Bella, sweetheart?"

Instead of sitting up and jumping into his arms like I wanted to, I buried myself deeper amongst the blankets. Edward's cold hand brushed the hair back from my face.

"Shh, it's ok. Whatever it is, it will be ok."

"Do you promise?" I asked, my voice muffled by the pillows.

He understood every word perfectly. "I promise, love. Now, what is it?"

I pulled myself up off the bed and leapt into his arms, my face crushed into his chest as the tears continued to flow. "I'm afraid you'll be angry," I finally told him after a few minutes.

"Never, Bella. I swear to you that I will not get angry."

Keeping my face pressed against his hard skin, I finally whispered my reply. "I think I'm pregnant."

He froze for a fraction of a second as he processed what I had just told him, before his arms pulled themselves tighter around me. A long silence passed between us, before I couldn't take it any longer.

"Edward? Please, just tell be what you're thinking."

He paused for another second before he spoke. "Why did you think I would be angry? I'm going to be a father! I do have a question though."

"Anything."

"It is mine, isn't it?"

I was shocked. "Of course it is. Who else's would it be?"

"I didn't mean it like that," he replied quickly, kissing my forehead. "It's just that this has never happened before. I've always thought that my opportunity to have children was over, and now I find out that I will be able to have a family."

"So you're happy?"

"Happy doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling."

I glanced warmly up at him, now grinning widely, because I knew with all my heart that Edward loved me, and that would never change. The only thing that would be different would be that his love will grow, until it is enough for two people; myself and our newest family member.

_Yes, before anyone says it, I know it's similar to Breaking Dawn, and many people didnt like it so much. But also remember that this is my story, and I had many of these ideas in my head long before it was released, and have changed it only slightly since. Oh, and best birthday present I could get would be a ton of beautiful reviews! Until next time, much love. Katie_


	36. An Impasse

_Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I've been swamped with assessment, but thankfully, it's nearly over_

* * *

**Chapter 36 - An Impasse**

It wasn't long before my passing moment of heaven in Edward's arms was interrupted by his ever-present logic.

"We should get you checked out by Carlisle. Make sure that everything's fine."

"Later," I muttered, snuggling closer into his arms.

He chuckled, but pulled away slightly. "Please, Bella? I need to know for sure that all is well with both of you, before I can truly enjoy this moment."

"Why are you always right?" I groaned, shifting to get up off the bed. I ducked into the bathroom to make sure I was decent enough. Not a pretty sight. My eyes were still red from my irrational distress earlier, my face slightly flushed too. I turned on the tap, hoping that a splash of cold water would work. It helped, but only slightly. I was smart enough to know when I was fighting a loosing battle, so I headed back out again.

I found Edward standing just outside the door waiting for me when I was finished. His lips were set in my favorite crooked smile, and I couldn't resist the urge to reach up and kiss them quickly. Taking my hand, we walked together down the hallway to Carlisle's office, and stood outside the door, waiting for Carlisle to answer.

"Come in," my father-in-law's voice invited.

Edward pulled open the door to Carlisle's beautiful, high-ceilinged office, with shelf after shelf of books. He sat at his mahogany desk typing on his laptop. He looked up, and smiled at us as we sat down in the two comfortable leather chairs on the opposite side of the desk.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked calmly. "Edward told me you had been feeling ill."

"I'm feeling much better now, thank you," I replied, glancing up at Edward quickly. "That's actually what we came to talk to you about."

I paused for a moment, trying to work out the best way to tell Carlisle. I finally decided to give it to him straight.

"Carlisle, can vampires have children?"

"Not to my knowledge," he said, looking at me with a puzzled expression. "As you are aware, a vampire's body stays the same after their transformation, and would not be able to cope with the change that comes with bearing a child."

"I don't think you quite understood what I was asking. Is it conceivable for a vampire to father a child?" I amended my question with a smile.

"With a human? The relationship you two have is something that no-one has ever heard before – ever contemplated. Most of our kind does not have the control that Edward has, in order to be so close to a human. But all I can tell you for sure is this; history of our kind writes that there has never been a case of a vampire's offspring."

"Well father, I think we should start re-writing history then," Edward said with a grin, squeezing my hand tightly.

Realization flashed across his face, but his reaction surprised me. I had expected him to be excited like Edward and I, but his face remained serious. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I think so. Alice brought me one of those home pregnancy tests, and it was positive. It explains how I've been feeling too. But you're the doctor so you'd know better than I would."

He stood up and came to kneel down next to me. He took my hands and looked at me in the eye. "I have to tell the two of you something. I must warn you that I know nothing for sure, just pieces of information I've picked up over the last few years."

"What is it, Carlisle?" I asked, staring at him with watchful eyes, while I squeezed Edward's hand.

"There are legends – completely unverified for the most part – that talk about vampire hybrids. Half-human, half-vampire. There is nothing specific in these legends, just general ideas. But the legends do not end well, particularly for the mother. As a human, her body is designed to bear children, unlike that of a vampire. She can carry the child for her full term, but it is a lot of pressure on her body. The fetus will be strong; much like that of the father."

"What happens to the mother?" Edward's voice was filled with worry now, his previous joy completely vanished.

He heard Carlisle's reply before he uttered it, and Carlisle's expression was almost apologetic. Edward's hand clenched in mine and I knew the outcome wasn't good.

"It's not good, is it?" I asked, feeling completely left out of the conversation.

Carlisle shook his head, and paused before speaking. "The pressure for the mother is too much during childbirth, and suffers severe internal damage."

"She dies, doesn't she?" I said, understanding his underlying tone, and how he and Edward both avoided saying the actually words.

"According to legend," he admitted. "I'm sorry Bella."

"But you said that the legends were unconfirmed. We don't know for sure what will happen."

"There's no way to be certain, of course," he confessed.

"So what are our options?" I asked.

"Terminate," Edward whispered to himself.

I turned to him in horror. "You're kidding, right?"

"Of course not," he replied, his voice like stone.

"We're not killing my baby, so you can just forget about that idea, and come up with something more practical!"

"Practical? What's your idea of practical?"

"Not killing him, that's for sure!"

He growled. "So we let it kill you?"

"We don't know that'll happen…" I started.

"And we don't know it won't," he rebutted. "You think I'm going to take that chance with your life?"

Carlisle cleared his throat behind us, bringing us both back to the present. "I think you two are getting ahead of yourselves. Why don't we take a few tests first, so we can see what we're dealing with first, then we can work out what's next. Sound fair?"

I nodded, and looked over at Edward, who nodded too.

"I'm off to the hospital now, so if you would like to join me, we can get this out of the way as quickly as possible."

"Let me just go and get dressed first," I said, standing up and walking out of the room without a second glance at Edward.

'_So much for being a loving husband and being excited about our baby'_ I thought as I pulled a pair of jeans out of the drawers, and pulled them on in a huff. I yanked another drawer open, finding a T-shirt and pulling that on too. I was brushing my hair in the bathroom when I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Bella?"

I continued brushing my hair, too aggravated to acknowledge him just yet. After a few seconds though, I gave in.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, taking a step forward. "I didn't mean to upset you."

I finally looked at him. "Did you mean what you said?"

He cringed slightly at my tone, and took another step towards me, closing the distance. He took my hands in his and looked at me deeply. "I won't lie to you, Bella. I meant every word I said before. If it came down to a choice between your life and the child's, there would be no contest. You're the only thing it would hurt to loose. I can't live without you Bella, no matter what the sacrifice."

"But it's our _baby_," I said to him, putting my hands protectively on my stomach. "It's a part of me now, and I can just forget that because I might get hurt. I don't care what happens to me, Edward. I only care about keeping our baby safe."

He shook his head, and placed his hands over mine. "And I want to keep it safe as much as you, but I can't do anything that will jeopardize your well-being. I'm sorry, Bella, but I can't."

"So what happens if what Carlisle fears is right?" I asked him. "What if there's a chance that he might kill me? Will you go against my wishes? Kill him and in doing so, kill a part of me?"

He flinched at my words, and withdrew his hands. I hated hurting him like this. I knew it was cruel, but if it made him realizes where I stood on the matter, than it would be worth it in the long run.

"I guess we've reached another impasse. Let's just cross that bridge when we come to it though, but I promise you that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

I contemplated arguing again, but I stopped. He was beginning to see my side of things, and he was right; it wouldn't do any good to continue arguing about this until we knew it was going to be a problem.

"An impasse," I agreed, nodding. With one hand still on my stomach, I reached out to take his left hand in mine. He reached up with his free and, and brushed the side of my face lightly. He leant in and kissed my forehead, and my eyes drifted closed at his touch. It was so easy to forget all my problems when I was with him.

"We should go, love," he whispered after a moment. "Carlisle is waiting for us downstairs."

I held his hand as we walked out of the room, praying to whichever God was listening that everything would work itself out.

* * *

_I swear, I really do love Bella and Edward, and I'm not doing it just to be cruel and heartless_!


	37. What Life Brings

_Okay, I am so, SO sorry that it has taken me so long to update. It took me a very presuasive message from a close friend to motivate me to steal my sister's laptop while she was at university and upload the latest addition (thanks abc). But here it is, the latest chapter for your reading pleasure... only 3 months late!_

* * *

**Chapter 37 – What Life Brings**

I sat quietly in the passenger seat of Carlisle's black Mercedes, holding onto Edward's hand. He rubbed small circles on my hand with his right as he drove with his left, the tires never drifting from the centre of the lane. I looked up at his face, and couldn't help smiling when his eyes drifted to mine at exactly the same moment, an identical smile on his lips. The contrast to the trip there was remarkable, and for that I was grateful.

The drive to the hospital earlier that day was completely silent, and I grew more and more anxious the closer we got. Edward sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window. I wished that I could read his thoughts, but also grateful at the same time that he could not hear mine; I couldn't follow the path my own thoughts were on, let alone expect anyone else to understand them.

_Carlisle pulled up around the back of the hospital, and Edward came around to help me out of the car. He held onto my hand we walked to the building, following Carlisle through to the front desk. _

_He greeted the nurse, and quickly explained that he would be unavailable for an hour. She nodded, promising to make sure he wasn't called. Carlisle smiled warmly at her, before leading Edward and I to the emergency room. Here, he left us in one of the empty exam rooms, promising to be back in a few minutes._

_While he was gone, Edward helped me up onto one of the uncomfortable beds I thought I was free from, but unfortunately not. Once I was seated on the middle of the bed – sitting cross-legged, and twining my fingers into each other as I waited – Edward stopped almost all contact. He sat next to the bed, and I intertwined my fingers into his. _

_Carlisle soon returned, and came around to the other side of the bed._

"_Okay Bella, the first thing I want to do is an ultrasound, to see if we can get an image through the amniotic sac. Hopefully that will allow us to know what we're dealing with."_

"_Alright," I agreed, trusting Carlisle completely to do whatever he though necessary. I grasped Edward's hand tighter and I lifted up my shirt, exposing my stomach. Carlisle picked up a small tube and squeezed a small amount of the jelly-like substance onto my skin, before rubbing it around with the tip of the wand._

_We all sat in silence; Carlisle looking at the screen, Edward's eyes fixed on Carlisle, and I was watching for Edward's reaction. I don't know how long we sat there in silence, but before the silence was even broken, Edward's face broke into a huge grin, and he turned to smile at me. I knew from that moment that everything was okay._

"_It's good news," I said. It wasn't a question._

"_Yes," Carlisle replied, and when I turned to him, I could see he wore a smile too. "As far as I can tell, it seems to be a reasonably healthy baby. The amniotic sac seems to be slightly thicker than normal, but there are no other signs of anything unusual or out of the ordinary."_

_Edward leaned in and surprised me by kissing me enthusiastically. I smiled against his lips, and we were both still grinning as he pulled away._

"_Now the only problem we have to face now is what to do about your ASD," Carlisle said. "The best advice I can offer you would be to have the surgery as soon as possible, to allow you to carry through for the full term."_

"_But what about the baby?" I asked. "How risky is the surgery for him?"_

_Carlisle smiled. "The risk to your baby will be no more than the risk to your own self, and you both already know what that is. So, do we book you in for the surgery?"_

_I looked back up at Edward, and saw his smile fading slightly. "What do you think?"_

"_I've told you this before, but I think you need to do what you think is right," he said. "I know how much you want this baby, so I think that we should book you in for the surgery for as soon as possible. That way you can focus on recovering before this little one comes along."_

_I grinned back at him before turning to Carlisle. "Okay. Book me in for the surgery. It's the most sensible option, isn't it?"_

_Carlisle ran a few more tests, just to ensure that there wasn't anything he missed, before he said that we could go. He told us to take the Mercedes, and Edward and I wandered back to the car park, his hand tight around my waist as we walked. _

Being drawn back to the present, I looked away from Edward's eyes, down to my stomach. There was no visible difference yet, but it felt like it was different already.

"Are we going to tell the family when we get back?" Edward asked, breaking the silence in the car.

I glanced back up to him. "Do you think we should?"

"Yes," he replied. "They're already going to know that something's happening, and I think it would be unfair to leave them in the dark. Besides, I don't want to hide this from anyone."

Another thought crossed my mind. "Rosalie…"

"I'm sure that Rosalie will be happy for us," he assured me. "Remember what she said about her not wanting you to give up on having the things that you only get as a human? I think she'll be happy that you're able to get that."

"If you say so," I sighed, knowing he was probably right, but still terrified of telling her.

We pulled up at the Cullen's house a few minutes later, and I was still terrified about what our family would think. Edward just kissed the top of my head as he closed the car door behind me, and told me to stop worrying. He held the front door open for me, and I was surprised to find the rest of the family sitting in the lounge.

"Hey Bella," Alice said, as she bounded over and kissed my cheek. I smiled back at her, and she took my free hand and led Edward and I inside.

"Did you tell them anything?" I asked as we walked.

"Nope," she replied, with a grin on her face. "I thought you might want to tell them yourself."

"Thank you Alice," Edward said, as we entered the living room. Alice bounded over to sit next to Jasper, and I followed, with Edward sliding in next to me.

"Where did you two run off to?" Emmett asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"We had a few things to take care of, which we actually wanted to talk to you about," Edward said, holding my hands in his. "Bella had I have some exciting news to tell all of you."

He glanced back at me and I nodded, wanting him to be the one to tell them. He smiled back at me and kissed my hand, before turning back to our family. "We're having a baby," he said, with a huge grin on his face. "Bella and I are going to be parents!"

"What?" Esme exclaimed, standing up. "Oh, that's so wonderful. Congratulations, both of you," she added, pulling me and Edward into a tight hug.

"Thanks Grandma," Edward said, with a playful grin on his face.

"Oh, stop it you," she scowled, with a playful swat at his arm. "You're making me feel old."

"Making you feel old? Esme, you do realize that you're over sixty years old now?"

"Edward, it's not polite to mention a woman's age," I told him, shooting a quick grin at Esme. "Besides, you're only as old as you feel, or in your case Esme, look."

"That's right, Bella," she smiled. "Edward, you could learn a thing or two from your wife."

"I see how it is; everyone teams up against Edward…"

I leaned up and kissed quickly. "You know we're only kidding, Darling."

Edward smiled back at me. "Oh, I know that."

"So I'm going to be an Uncle?" Jasper asked.

"Of course you are," Alice said, beaming. "And I'm going to be an Aunt!"

"As long as the kid doesn't have Bella's sense of balance," Emmett laughed. "Or his father's sense of humor, or lack thereof. I think I'm going to have to teach him a few things."

"Within reason," Edward warned him.

I was too preoccupied watching Rosalie to pay much attention to the rest of the conversation. She hadn't spoken a word since we told everyone the news, and it was killing me not to know what she was really thinking.

"Rose, I know that this might be a bit weird for you, but I want you to know that we understand how you must be feeling –"

"What are you talking about, Bella?" she asked. "I'm so happy for you both! It will be wonderful having a little one running around the place."

"So you're fine with it? Really?"

"Of course, silly," she replied, grinning back at me. "I'm just glad that you have the chance to have the life I never had. The only reason I didn't want you to change was because of what you would miss out on, but it seems as if now everything is working out fantastically for you. Well, all things considered…" she trailer off, worried that she might have said something to upset me.

"I agree," I said, my smile growing even larger if that was even possible. "I couldn't imagine things working out better if I had asked."

"But what's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"With your condition," she explained. "I thought that Carlisle said it would be risky to hold off on the surgery, and you can't be changed while pregnant…" Rosalie trailed off, before understanding flashed across her face. "You're going to have the surgery, aren't you?"

I smiled at her and nodded. "It's the only logical option."

An uneasy silence flowed across the room. I had counted to fifty before I decided it was time to break it. "Nothing's going to happen. I'm sure of it."

"But Bella, you said that there was a lot of risk involved," Esme said.

"Yeah. But I can't let the odds keep me from doing what I think is right," I explained. "Seriously though, with my luck, I could trip over my own feet tomorrow and be hit by a bus or something. I'd rather take the risk knowing what good can come out of it."

"She's got a point," Emmett said. "About the bus, anyway."

"When's the surgery booked for?" Rosalie asked.

"Carlisle was going to ring this afternoon and check with them, but he was hoping it would be some time in the next week."

"So soon," Esme whispered quietly to herself.

"Cheer up guys. It's going to take a lot more than surgery to bring me down," I said, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work, because half an hour later, when the phone rang, we were all laughing at the movie on TV.

Edward was the closest, and he leaned over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said. "Oh, hi Carlisle."

He waited for a few seconds while Carlisle spoke. "That's great news. Thank you so much. I'll be sure to let her and the rest of the family know. Oh, and Alice wants me to tell you not to answer your phone when it rings tonight. Apparently, some nurse is going to ring to try and track down some labs you already sent last week. Don't worry, she'll find them as soon as she hangs up, but you'll have to spend hours trying to track them down. Alice also said there's going to be a storm coming in from the west, and she was hoping to get in a game of baseball if you were home."

Edward waited again for a moment before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"So will he be here?" Alice asked.

Edward smiled. "Yes, he will. And Bella, he wanted me to tell you that he managed to get an opening on Friday for you, but it's early in the morning, so you'll have to go in on Thursday afternoon."

"This week?" I asked. "Wow… that was quick. But the sooner the better, I guess."

I snuggled back against Edward as we finished watching the rest of the movie. My mind felt much lighter now that everything was in place. There was nothing else to be done now; all we could do was wait and let the cards fall as the may.

_

* * *

Ok, so there it is. Only a few more chapters left to go in this story. I'm not sure of the exact numbers yet, but it's going to be under 50, I promise! And I also promise that it will not me another 3 months until I update... that's just ridiculous! Love you all. xoxo_


End file.
